Desde que volviste del infierno 2 La mirada de Dean
by 3R
Summary: Sam ha vuelto del infierno. Temporadas 6 y 7 desde el punto de vista de Dean, No Slash.
1. Exiliado en la calle mayor

_Pues sí, soy yo y sí, sigo escribiendo only Bros... Terca que es una_  
_A ver, cómo justifico ésto..._  
_Desde que terminé "La mirada de Sam" me quedé con las ganas de hacer la versión de Dean, ésta, sobre las temporadas 6 y 7. Como no me imaginaba al niño escribiendo un diario y realmente sólo quería profundizar en él, he perpetrado este experimento (de esta me encierran para que no vuelva a hacerlo más)_  
_Pues aquí lo tenéis, listo, cuarenta y cinco capítulos cortitos. Intentaré publicar diariamente salvo que tenga que salir de viaje o fuerza mayor. Espero que os guste._

_**"Desde que volviste del Infierno II. La mirada de Dean"**_  
_Autor: 3r-Rosario_  
_Tema: only bros & the family business_  
_Calificación: PC_  
_Resumen: Las temporada desde el punto de vista de Dean_  
_Estado: completo_  
_Descargo de responsabilidades: Pues lo de siempre, los chicos no son míos y la serie tampoco al menos legalmente, porque en el fondo sí que es un poco mía_

* * *

**Exiliado en la calle mayor**

Lisa y Ben hace horas que duermen. Después de un año se han acostumbrado a tus patrones de sueño, apenas cuatro o cinco horas cada día. Tú aún no te acostumbras a tener un lugar y una familia a la que volver cada noche.

El vaso de whiskey ya está vacío, revisas todo, la puerta, la trampa anti demonios bajo la alfombra, las protecciones de sal en el umbral y las ventanas. Revisas el dormitorio de Ben. El chico duerme plácidamente. Confía en ti. Eso debería ser bueno, porque lo quieres y quieres que se convierta en un hombre de provecho y no en lo que tú eres.

Vas a tu habitación, la que compartes con Lisa. Te metes en la cama y sientes un poco de paz cuando ella te abraza en su sueño. Por unos momentos, mientras el sopor del alcohol se adueña de ti piensas que podrás dormir hasta que suene el despertador.

Despiertas un rato antes. Otra vez ese agujero que se traga a Sam y a Adam y la impotencia y la angustia porque tú estás aquí y ellos no. "¿Estás bien?" te pregunta Lisa, su mano en tu pecho, su sonrisa que hace menos duro el respirar un día más. No tiene ni idea de que ella, Ben, la promesa que hiciste a Sam, son lo que aún consiguen que sigas viviendo

Tienes un trabajo, tienes incluso amigos. Sid, Carter, Rowan… la pandilla, como los llama Lisa. Tomáis cerveza después del trabajo, jugáis al póker los jueves por la noche y cada dos domingos quedas en casa de alguno o en tu casa y preparáis barbacoas.

Ellos no te han visto hecho una mierda. Ellos no te vieron en aquel cementerio de Lawrence, ni en casa de Bobby las dos semanas que tardaste en poder recomponer lo suficiente de ti para venir aquí. Ellos no vieron las noches enteras en blanco, la paciencia de Lisa, el cariño de Ben. Ellos sólo ven a un tipo que llegó al barrio una noche y se quedó en la casa de la divorciada más sexi del lugar.

No te importa, incluso te divierte que te envidien, te divierte pensar que no tienen ni puta idea de que la persona que envidian es un completo desastre. Con quien mejor te llevas es con Sid, porque es el único cuyo matrimonio va bien y no tenía la intención de ser la nueva pareja de Lisa. Es un tío alto, como Sam, y muy charlatán. Es fácil dejarle hablar y dejarle pagar las copas.

Sid no es agobiante, aunque de vez en cuando es curioso, tú contestas con evasivas pero eso no calma su curiosidad. Lo que desde luego no calma su curiosidad es que la camarera de hoy también te de a ti la cuenta y también haya apuntado su número y su nombre.

Estos últimos meses has tenido más éxito con las mujeres que en todo el resto de tu vida. Bromeas con Sid "Parece ser que no estar disponible es atractivo, quién lo iba a decir".

Pero de repente, después de un año, ese instinto que te avisa de la proximidad de problemas se dispara. Investigas, descubres señales, de garras, de azufre. Tu pasado te ha alcanzado, está aquí, dispuesto a dañar a la gente que quieres.

Lisa lo nota, es increíble cómo puede conocerte así, le dices que no es nada, pero que deje que te asegures, y respiras aliviado cuando te hace caso y se va al cine con Ben. Pero las luces parpadean, hay objetos que se caen y tienes esa sensación de que todo va mal. Y va peor.

Porque creías que no volverías a ver los ojos amarillos de ese demonio y ahora está ahí delante, riéndose de ti y de tu patético intento por conservar esta vida que tienes ahora. Va a matarte. Tu corazón se acelera, no puedes respirar y crees que ves el rostro de Sam antes de que todo desaparezca.

Cuando abres los ojos Sam está frente a ti, es la primera vez desde que lo perdiste que te sientes bien (quitando el dolor de cabeza y la confusión mental). Lo notas diferente y por eso crees que has muerto y estás recordando algo en ese cielo que os pertenece a ambos.

No estás muerto, Sammy tampoco. No sólo no está muerto, ha estado por ahí prácticamente todo el tiempo. Ha dejado que te ahogaras en tu miseria, que te pudrieras en tu agonía, te abandonó. No sabes qué es lo que se supone que debes sentir ahora. El reencuentro se vuelve agridulce, te ha salvado la vida pero te das cuenta que sólo quiere estar lejos de ti.

No es el único que te ha ocultado que Sam estaba vivo todo este tiempo. Tu hermano rezó a Castiel cuando llegó, pero Cas es un ángel, ¿por qué iba a molestarse en decirte que Sam estaba vivo? Lo que realmente te duele es que Bobby también lo supo y no te dijo nada porque creía que así eras feliz. "La mayor felicidad que he visto alcanzar a ningún cazador" o "Estaba agradecido de que no acabaras destripado a los treinta". Te tragas las ganas de ser mordaz y recordarle que ya fuiste destripado antes de los treinta.

No tienes tiempo para compadecerte de ti mismo. No cuando has puesto a Lisa y Ben en la diana de todos los monstruos que hayan oído hablar de Dean Winchester. No te haces ilusiones, deben ser centenares. Intentas que te perdone y ella te llama idiota. Tienes que salvarla, es lo único que importa ahora.

Te reúnes con la nueva familia de Sam, sus nuevos compañeros de caza, los "profesionales". Esos primos que no tenías ni idea de que existieran y un abuelo que murió hace casi cuarenta años y que volvió a la vida cuando tu hermano salió de la fosa. Es crispante, desesperante. Quieres que terminen ya en tu casa, que acaben con esas criaturas que te envenenaron y que vigilan ocultos esperando a acabar contigo.

Decides tenderles una trampa, ponerte de cebo. Sam te apoya. Los demás se ocultarán hasta que les necesitéis. Descubres que no sólo has puesto en peligro tu vida y las de Lisa y Ben intentando cumplir el último deseo de Sam. Cualquiera que se acerca a ti puede morir. Como el amigo que hiciste. Ser tu amigo ha acabado con Sid y con su esposa.

No piensas, te has vuelto un inútil con el último año de inactividad. Intentas salvarlos. No escuchas a tu hermano, él sabe que el esfuerzo no servirá. Los monstruos, los genios que te envenenaron una vez vuelven a hacerlo, tus pesadillas, tus miedos se vuelven tan intensos que te anulan sin que puedas hacer nada. Has fracasado.

Por eso no te marchas con Sam de nuevo a la carretera. Al menos ahora sabes que está vivo y que la gente con la que está sabe lo que hace. No pintas nada con ellos, no te fías, no sabes siquiera si te fías de Sam. Por supuesto, como siempre, desconfías de ti mismo. Haces lo único que puedes hacer. Te quedas con Lisa y con Ben porque al menos podrás protegerlos a ellos, mantener un perfil bajo y no dejar que vuelvan a encontrarte.

Sam parece decepcionado, sin embargo ha estado un año evitando este encuentro. "Soy mejor cuando estoy contigo" te ha parecido una razón algo rebuscada para pedirte que te vayas con él y dejes a quienes dependen de ti. Te das cuenta de que ya no puedes hacerlo, que tú los has puesto delante de la diana y eres su única defensa. No puedes irte aunque todas las fibras de tu cuerpo griten que cometes un error.

**_Continuará**


	2. Dos hombres y medio

_Sigo intentando actualizar diariamente... Ya sabéis, la vida real que tiene sus propios planes...  
_

* * *

**Dos hombres y medio**

¿Cuándo te has convertido en tu padre? Te escuchas dar órdenes, te escuchas intentando convencer a un crío de doce años que lo mejor es estar encerrado en casa sin hablar con nadie. Incluso has perdido los nervios, le has gritado cuando lo viste coger una de tus armas. Al menos en eso no eres como tu padre, no meterás a Ben en el mundo de lo sobrenatural, no vas a arruinar su vida de esa manera, él no tendrá que usar un arma, no lo permitirás.

Inspeccionarás el nuevo vecindario y te asegurarás que no haya ningún peligro y entonces, cuando estén a salvo, podréis quedaros, podréis dejar de huir. Vuelves a oír a tu padre hablando con tu voz. No puedes estar más asustado.

Es Sam quien te va a salvar de convertirte en el carcelero que no quieres ser. Aunque lo último que imaginas que quiere cuando dice que necesita tu ayuda es que hagas de niñera.

Es un caso extraño y horripilante. Alguien va por ahí secuestrando bebés y matando a sus padres. Sam ha rescatado a uno de esos bebés. Un niño mofletudo y rubio, como los de los anuncios de pañales. No podéis ir por ahí con un bebé sin lo básico, sin pañales, sin comida de bebés…

Lo primero es lo primero, necesitáis suministros. Le demuestras a Sam que eres un experto en niños. Quien se lo iba a decir a él, seguro que pensaba que no tenías ni idea. Aunque lo que sí te sobrepasa un poco es que el bebé se ponga a llorar en la tienda, en la enorme cola del supermercado. Que tu hermano te mire como si tuvieras una bomba de caca de mocoso entre las manos no ayuda nada.

Por un momento piensas que aún hay gente buena por ahí cuando una señora se ofrece a limpiar al pequeño. Al instante siguiente estás dispuesto a matarla, cuando descubres que es un cambiapieles y quiere quitarte al niño. Huis con los guardas del supermercado tras vosotros. Llamarán a la policía, no tienes ninguna duda.

La recepcionista del motel os mira raro. No sería la primera vez que creen que Sam y tú sois pareja, y el bebé en tus brazos no ayuda a deshacer el engaño por lo que no protestas cuando te dice con algo de desagrado que no le quedan camas de matrimonio. Te conformas con que te consiga una cuna para el niño.

Lo cambias de pañal, has tenido que hacerle un montón de carantoñas para que dejara de llorar y ahora entrecierra los ojitos mientras le das un biberón. Este no era el trabajo que esperabas realizar junto a tu hermano, pero te sientes bien. Te sientes mejor que bien, estás de caza, estáis salvando a un bebé, Sam está vivo.

Estás tan contento que cantarías y tienes la excusa perfecta para hacerlo, tarareas "Smoke in the Water" para el mocoso que se queda dormido, encantado, en tu hombro. Sam sonríe, "pareces un papá de verdad". Y te abres, te das cuenta de que este último año has sido un padre de verdad, que eres un padre de verdad. Como dijo Bobby una vez, la familia no es sólo la sangre, Ben es tu familia, es tu hijo.

Como si conociera tus miedos Sam te pregunta si no temes convertirte en tu padre. Tus excusas son débiles, y tu hermano las desmonta sin piedad y vuelve a vuestro caso sin dejarte reaccionar.

Te quedas en el motel cuidando del bebé, no podéis dejarlo solo en la habitación. Por lo menos se queda dormido y puedes dedicarte a esos pequeños placeres que hacen divertida la vida en la carretera. Pero los gritos del pequeño que no para de llorar te muestran algo que no podías imaginarte.

El mocoso es un cambiapieles, ahora es negro y llora asustado. No sabes que hacer, ¿cambiar de aspecto les dolerá? ¿Por eso llora? Intentas calmarlo y la gente del hotel no tiene otra cosa que hacer que quejarse. Que se jodan, los bebés lloran, es el orden natural.

No reconoces la voz del recepcionista, o lo han cambiado o los que buscan al bebé te han encontrado. Intentas hacer tiempo, el tipo es fuerte. Siempre son más fuertes que tú, te agradaría encontrar alguna vez algún monstruo que no te pateara el culo.

No le vas a dar al pequeño, da igual que sea uno de ellos, es un niño inocente y no vas a dejar que le hagan daño. "Un bebé debe estar con su padre" te da igual lo que diga, lucharás antes de permitir que se lo lleve. Le dices a ese monstruo que cualquiera será mejor padre que él, pero el shapeshifter no habla de sí mismo, sino del supuesto padre de todos los monstruos. El puñal de plata de Sam acaba con la criatura.

Debéis iros, el problema es a dónde vais a ir con un bebé que lo mismo es blanco, que negro, o que le puede dar por imitar a los monstruos de la tele. Ya has conocido a uno de esos. Tampoco lo podéis abandonar, los servicios sociales podrían volverse locos con esto.

La solución de Sam es acudir al abuelo. Pero no te fías, no puedes fiarte de esa gente. Pueden llevar tu sangre pero no son tu familia. Al único que toleras un poco es a "mudito", seguro que tiene nombre, pero tampoco es que te interese mucho. La prima Gwen es demasiado cínica y el tal Christian parece que tenga algo personal contra ti. Pero de quien menos te fías es de Samuel, no crees una puñetera palabra que sale de su boca.

Apenas tienes tiempo de negarte a que conviertan al pequeño Bobby-John en un supercazador. Atacan el campamento y tienes que ocultarte con Sam y el bebé. Es la segunda vez que te hacen sentir un inútil incompetente, y considerando que es la segunda vez que os reunís no ayuda a que te caigan simpáticos. Tampoco tienes tiempo de pensar en ello.

Nunca habías visto algo tan poderoso, apartando a ángeles y superdemonios, esa cosa abre la puerta sin inmutarse y es Sam, apenas tiene que luchar con tu hermano, lo deja KO en un segundo y viene por ti, por el bebé y ahora es tú. Va a matarte, su fuerza es descomunal y ni siquiera tiene que empeñarse en coger el pequeño de tus brazos. No puedes hacer nada, ni siquiera respirar.

Despiertas en el mismo catre dónde te reencontraste con Sam, la garganta magullada y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Ese ser no te ha matado. Te levantas de un salto y buscas a tu hermano, lo escuchas hablar con Samuel sobre esa criatura: Un alfa, el padre de los shapeshifter, con un sexto sentido especial que le hace saber dónde están todos sus hijos. Ha escapado y se ha llevado a su retoño dejando unos cuantos cadáveres detrás, "mudito" entre ellos.

No pintas nada aquí, Sam puede decir lo que quiera pero no puedes confiar en ellos. Es más, esa conversación que has escuchado antes de que notaran tu presencia te hace desconfiar también de Sam. Es un disparate, pero es como si hubiera usado al pequeño de cebo. Tienes que estar equivocado.

Vuelves con Lisa pero tu mente está en otro sitio. Te preocupa el Sam que ha vuelto del infierno y que no quiere hablar de ello. Te preocupa hacer que Ben te odie con la recaída en tu instinto sobreprotector. Te preocupa que Lisa se harte de ti por obligarla a abandonar a sus amigos y su trabajo. Te preocupa la existencia de ese Alfa cambiapieles y lo que quiera de los bebés que se ha llevado.

Y efectivamente Lisa se harta de ti. No puedes culparla ni puedes evitar la angustia por la posibilidad de perderla. Pero no está harta de ti, sólo de tus neurosis. Tiene razón, no puedes pretender ser un simple albañil, sabes lo que hay ahí fuera y sabes cómo cazarlo. Tienes trabajo que hacer y es un aliciente más tener a alguien a quien volver, si los militares pueden ir a sus misiones en el extranjero, si los camioneros pueden recorrer el país para luego volver a casa, ¿por qué tu no?

La carretera te espera, y ella estará aquí, por ti, podéis hacerlo.

**_Continuará**


	3. el tercer hombre

_Uno más...  
_

* * *

**Dos hombres y medio**

"**El tercer hombre"**

Volver a la carretera después de un año en blanco es muy diferente a lo que habías pensado. Esperabas que Sam y tú fuerais el equipo de siempre: dos cazadores, Baby y miles de kilómetros que recorrer en compañía, poniéndoos al corriente del tiempo en que habéis estado separados. Encontrando los lados positivos en este año espantoso para ti.

Es por eso que esa chatarra (a la que no puedes llamar chatarra porque es todo plástico) que conduce ahora tu hermano te crispa los nervios. Si fueras un niñato le prenderías fuego o le tirarías un piano encima pero lo único que puedes hacer para desahogarte un poco es quitarle los aparcamientos.

Echas de menos a Lisa, y tu cama. Dormir en el coche no es tan cómodo después de tanto tiempo y también es solitario. El que parece incansable es Sam. Ya ha encontrado un caso y no hace ni dos días desde que tuvisteis vuestro encuentro con el alfa cambiapieles.

Son dos policías que han muerto de una forma un tanto extraña en Easter, Pensilvania. Sólo hay un testigo, el compañero de ambos policías, el agente Colfax y vais a hablar con él. El pobre tipo sólo balbucea incoherencias, un chico sin rostro, una pistola colocada. Has visto un montón de muertes en tu carrera como cazador, pero, si tuvieras un ranking de las más desagradables esta estaría en el Top Ten.

En el hotel aún no tenéis ni idea de a qué os enfrentáis, gente que se convierte en un charco de sangre, que se ampollan hasta el hígado o que es pasto de langostas desde dentro del cerebro. Es una locura. Sam cree que tienen cierto parecido con las plagas de Egipto.

Tu idea es pedir ayuda a Castiel aunque Sam se burle de tu llamada. No has visto al ángel desde la noche en que decidiste ir a buscar a Lisa. Cuando aparece te burlas un poco de tu hermano pero después te sienta mal que tu amigo alado haya pasado de Sam durante todo el año en que creías que estaba muerto. Es Sam, es la persona que se sacrificó para detener el apocalipsis, lo menos que podía hacer la percha de gabardinas era dedicarle un minuto.

El ángel también ha cambiado este último año. Ahora que ha vuelto allá arriba está claro que vosotros dos habéis pasado a segundo plano. Le importa poco lo que podáis pensar y está bien, a fin de cuentas no sois más que los humanos que fastidiaron el plan de los ángeles ¿no? Pero eso no deja de fastidiarte.

Tiene sus motivos sin embargo para estar tan alterado. Al parecer el único arcángel que queda allá arriba no está muy conforme con cómo parasteis el apocalipsis y quiere hacer repetición de la jugada. Si eso es así no puedes quedarte al margen. Las armas del cielo han desaparecido y están en la Tierra causando estragos. Alguien ha usado la vara de Moisés para cargarse a unos polis y todo apunta a las últimas palabras de Colfax, el policía con el tarro lleno de bichos.

Sam no tarda en dar con la familia de un chico que murió en un tiroteo provocado por los policías "Emplagados". Castiel os traslada a casa de esa gente sin advertiros siquiera. El padre de familia está recortando periódicos con la noticia de la muerte de los policías. Para ti no hay ninguna duda, es tu principal sospechoso hasta que un crío de doce años os apunta con un palo.

Lo comprendes, ¿cómo no vas a comprender al chaval?, ese niño ha visto cómo su familia era destruida, cómo su padre se ha sumido en una depresión obsesionado por su hijo muerto y olvidando que tenía más familia. Demonios, tú estás en este trabajo casi por el mismo motivo.

El chico, Aarón, dice que ha comprado el trozo de vara de Moisés con el que se ha vengado, no tiene nada de tanto valor como para conseguir un arma angelical. Os dice que ha pagado con su alma. Cas vuelve a actuar de esta nueva manera que realmente está empezando a preocuparte. Lo secuestra, sin más, sin intentar razonar, ¡es un crío! ¿Es que no puede tener un poco de empatía?

Intentas que Sam te apoye, él sabe lo que es el ansia de venganza muy bien. Pero Sam sólo pregunta por daños irreversibles, ¡le parece bien que Castiel torture a un niño! Incluso es un bloque de hielo cuando te sujeta alejándote del lugar donde el crío grita de dolor. Han cambiado, ambos, todo este asunto realmente empieza a salirse de su eje.

Quien dio la vara a Aarón fue un ángel, Cas lo conoce, o lo conocía, un tal Balthazar pero creía que había muerto. Te propones devolver su alma al chico. Del tal Balthazar dependerá si para ello debes matarlo o no.

El objetivo de Cas y Sam es otro muy distinto, reunir las parte que faltan de la vara de Moisés y si es posible, conseguir alguna de las armas angelicales que desaparecieron allá arriba.

Antes de localizar al nuevo ángel un seguidor de Raphael os encuentra y en su lucha con Castiel acaban cayendo ambos por la ventana sobre el deportivo de juguete de Sammy, te da igual que te mire como si hubiera sido idea tuya, estás feliz, "No hay mal que por bien no venga" dices sin poder ocultar tu satisfacción por el catastrófico fin de ese trasto.

Por la mansión en la que vive, Balthazar es un tipo curioso, te recuerda un poco al viejo Gabe… Aquel era un capullo pero acabó portándose. Uno de los pocos ángeles que te han caído bien. Quizás este no sea un completo idiota.

Estáis en problemas, Raphael también ha localizado la mansión y os ataca, se ensaña con Cas y vosotros apenas podéis deshaceros de alguno de sus secuaces cuando el misterioso ángel que buscabais hace su aparición y da pasaporte al arcángel con otra de esas armas: Sal de Sodoma.

Dejas que tu amigo alado y su amigo perdido tengan su reencuentro, te conviene que se confíe. Ellos hablan y Sam y tú esperáis al momento en que el nuevo ángel de rizos dorados y ropa de chulo se meta en la trampa. Por la forma en que parece pasar de todo, esa va a ser la única opción de que devuelva su alma a Aarón.

Cuesta convencerlo pero la amenaza de freír sus alas hasta quedar extra crujientes surte efecto. No te fías de dejarle huir, es el momento para que Cas recupere también las armas que necesita, pero Cas tiene sus propios planes, lo libera y ambos ángeles desaparecen sin más.

El caso ha terminado, la carretera os espera y una vez más sientes que algo está mal a tu alrededor. No importa que Sammy viaje a tu lado por fin. Apenas habla, está frío, lejano, crees que es por su paso por el infierno pero te dejó muy claro que no te contaría nada.

Tú recuerdas tu vuelta, se agarra a tus tripas y las retuerce sin piedad cuando recuerdas lo perdido que estabas. Quizás le ocurre lo mismo, o peor, y la forma de superarlo es ignorar que ocurrió. A ti te fue minando hasta que pudiste hablar de ello pero Sam parece estar perfectamente, salvo esa nueva actitud de no importarle nada salvo el trabajo.

Puede que sea otra forma de superar su paso por el infierno ¿no? Sammy siempre ha sido más fuerte que tú aunque no se lo dirías a él ni bajo tortura. No eres psicólogo, sólo su hermano.

**_Continuará**


	4. Fin de semana con Bobby

_Uno más...  
_

* * *

"**Fin de Semana con Bobby"**

Creías que, con el "chatarramóvil" de Sammy declarado siniestro total, la relación entre tu hermano y tú volvería a ser la de antes. Está claro que esperabas demasiado. Sam no es él mismo, ya lo habías sospechado e incluso el propio Sammy lo había reconocido más de una vez en los últimos días.

No te engañaba cuando dijo que tú eras ahora la parte sensible de vuestra pequeña sociedad de cazadores. Te jode ser la parte sensible de nada, nunca te gustó. Decidiste acabar con lo de ser la parte sensible el día que tu padre te puso la escopeta en las manos y te dijo que si no la usabas algo vendría y se llevaría a Sammy como se llevó a tu madre.

También puede ser que estés exagerando. Venga, el chico ha estado en el infierno, tú estuviste en el infierno y sabes que es difícil adaptarse de nuevo a estar vivo. ¿Cuánto tiempo te costó a ti? Tienes que reconocer que aún hay días en los que crees que sigues atrapado allí abajo y todo esto es sólo un nuevo tipo de tortura.

Te levantas somnoliento y tu hermano no está, alguna pesadilla lo habrá despertado y habrá salido a correr. Ha hecho hasta su cama. Ese motel de Kenosha (Wisconsin) no está nada mal para lo barato que os ha salido. Sam vuelve con café y un par de bollos para ti. Te encantan esos bollos rellenos de nata y cubiertos de chocolate pero como siempre tiene que haber un pero no puedes dejar de preguntarte desde cuando Sammy te trae el desayuno a la habitación y desde cuando no intenta que desayunes algo con menos colorantes químicos.

Definitivamente este último año te ha convertido en un paranoico. Al menos los bollos están de muerte. Las que aparecen delante de tu café. Es el caso que os ha llevado a ese rincón de Wisconsin, cinco cadáveres de jóvenes, casi niños, con la caja torácica destrozada.

Murmuras con retintín "Veo que no has perdido el tiempo esta mañana", la respuesta empiezas a conocerla de memoria "Me gusta trabajar". La radio de la policía suena con el aviso de otra de esas muertes misteriosas.

Es cerca del motel, en el parque infantil que hay al cruzar la calle. Llegáis casi al mismo tiempo que la policía, sigue sin haber nada, salvo una especie de garra de animal. Sabes que no se trata de ningún representante de la fauna local y la haces desaparecer de la escena antes de que aparezcan los forenses para llevarse el cadáver.

No tienes ni idea de qué puede ser, no habías visto nada así antes y Sam tampoco. Una opción sería llamar a Samuel, pero sigues sin fiarte del viejo. De todas formas sólo hay alguien en quien confías de verdad para esto.

Bobby tarda en contestar, no puedes evitar bromear con su lentitud, estás siendo un idiota con el viejo pero es sólo porque confías en el más que en ti mismo. Le muestras la garra, "Seis cuerpos, el pecho abierto de par en par, sin electromagnetismo, sin azufre, sin bolsas de hechizos, llámame cuando tengas algo", eres conciso, escueto, no le vas a hacer perder el tiempo con tonterías como qué has almorzado hoy o cómo está el tiempo por ahí.

No es que Sammy y tú vayáis a quedaros en el hotel haciéndoos trencitas, también investigas, también hablas con la policía y con los testigos. Con las familias de las víctimas. Y esa investigación te deja mal sabor de boca porque nunca has sido un ejemplo de delicadeza, eres más bien torpe para consolar, ese era el punto fuerte de Sam pero su paso por el infierno parece haber acabado de un plumazo con toda su empatía.

La llamada de Bobby te distrae de tus problemas personales y te da un objetivo y una forma de matarlo, se trata de un monstruo, no es su ámbito de caza natural pues son europeos, concretamente de Grecia, una lamia, también te dice que para matarla necesitas un cuchillo de plata bendecido por un cura.

Cortas y no perdéis tiempo en ir a la iglesia más cercana a convencer al sacerdote para que os bendiga el cuchillo, pero la lamia no es una criatura sin cerebro, ella también sabe que sois cazadores, cuando llegáis a la rectoría os encontráis el cadáver del cura y al peligroso monstruo que os ha tendido una trampa.

Vuelves a llamar a Bobby, te ayuda, aunque el viejo parece distraído, le apremias, esa cosa va a machacar a Sammy que apenas puede retenerle unos minutos para darte tiempo.

El chatarrero se comporta como si te estuviera dando una receta, sal, romero, sazonar bien y cocinar a fuego fuerte. Puede que no esté solo, pero tampoco puedes preguntarle si está bien, tienes otra prioridad más grande ahora mismo.

Al menos funciona y acabas con esa cosa antes de que sólo te quede papilla de hermano. Escuchas la sirena de la policía y apenas tienes un par de minutos para desaparecer de ahí. Sería complicado explicar por qué has improvisado un soplete con el tubo del gas natural, no crees que se tragaran que era un procedimiento estándar del FBI.

Tenéis que seguir con vuestro papel de agentes para borrar vuestro rastro. Durante unas horas fingís que os interesáis por los cadáveres de la rectoría, es necesario porque el sacerdote había muerto de la misma forma que las otras víctimas. Decís al Sheriff que vuestro asesino se ha ido porque su último asesinato suele ser quemar vivo a alguien. El hombre suspira aliviado, aunque no lo hayan detenido se conforma con que no haya más muertes.

Llegáis al motel de noche. Sam quiere irse ya pero después de casi treinta horas sin pegar ojo te opones. Debéis descansar. No le vas a dejar conducir sin dormir un rato antes, tiene que estar por fuerza tan cansado como tú.

Está molesto, lo notas, lo dejas fuera hablando con sus "nuevos primitos Campbell" y tú llamas a la única persona con la que puedes compartir tus dudas sobre tu hermano. Pero Bobby suena incómodo, distraído, como si le molestara tu llamada. Te deja al teléfono, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

No comprendes qué puede haber más importante. Tu hermano está demasiado raro, a veces sientes que ni siquiera es Sam aunque lo estés mirando a la cara. Bobby vuelve a ponerse, se disculpa y tú explotas sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que dices, incluso lo llamas egoísta. El viejo se harta, te envía a buscar a Sam y os da una reprimenda de tres pares de narices vía altavoz del teléfono. Tu hermano te mira completamente perplejo sin saber a qué viene la tremenda regañina. Tú empiezas a comprender, intentas disculparte pero el chatarrero no te deja, aún no ha acabado, te recuerda todo lo que ha hecho siempre por vosotros, te recuerda que su alma aún pertenece a un demonio capullo aficionado al whiskey caro.

Sam es el primero en reaccionar pero estáis de acuerdo, haréis lo que sea por él, sin dudarlo. Subido en un avión rumbo a Gran Bretaña y apretando entre las manos cuatro bolsas de papel para mareos repasas mentalmente el plan del viejo.

El caso es que, a pesar del miedo (pánico en realidad), no estás mal del todo. Sam vuelve a parecer el Sam de siempre y tú has conseguido pasar un tenedor del restaurante del aeropuerto escondido entre tu ropa por si algún terrorista tiene tentaciones de secuestrar el avión.

Incluso duermes un par de horas, sueñas con Lisa, con Ben, con tu vida como un albañil normal y corriente. Despiertas sobresaltado cuando aterrizáis en Londres, alquiláis un coche y recorréis toda la isla hasta un pueblo perdido en el norte de Escocia. No dejas de maldecir la idiotez de los ingleses que les da por conducir al revés del mundo, Sam te secunda, el coche es ridículamente pequeño para él, no debe ser nada cómodo ir así de encogido.

Pero el plan del viejo funciona y conseguís librarlo del contrato. Tú piensas que hubiera estado bien cargarse a Crowley definitivamente ahora que teníais sus huesos a tiro, pero Sam tiene razón, un trato es un trato. De todas formas algún día te cargarás a ese hijo de puta.

Esto ha sido algo más que salvar el alma de Bobby, también te ha hecho relajarte un poco con respecto a Sammy. Nueve horas de avión son muy aburridas y por fin te ha contado algo de lo que ha estado haciendo todo este año. El mundo se ha vuelto loco mientras tú no mirabas.

**_Continuará**


	5. Vive libre hasta el crepúsculo

_Uno más...  
_

* * *

"**Vive libre hasta el crepúsculo"**

Siempre supiste que tu final no sería bonito y feliz, pero este final es mucho peor de lo que habías pensado. Las luces de la habitación taladran tus ojos llegando hasta el cerebro. ¿Y el ruido? Es insoportable. Los vecinos deben tener la televisión a tope. Escuchas todo a tu alrededor cómo si le hubieran aumentado el volumen hasta el infinito.

Escuchas hasta el latido tranquilo y pausado de un corazón. Tardas un poco en comprender que es el de Sam. "¿Por qué no está asustado?" ¿Por qué su corazón suena tan tranquilo con lo que acaba de ocurrir? ¡Te acaba de infectar un vampiro!

Su respuesta es llamar a Samuel, el abuelo sabrá que hacer, puede ayudaros. Nunca le caíste bien al viejo, sabes que lo primero que hará será cortarte la cabeza. Entonces lo entiendes, no puedes pedirle a Sammy que lo haga él, no lo hará, seguro que dirá que puedes controlar el hambre que empieza a arder dentro de ti. Te está costando no abalanzarte sobre él y saciarla.

Estás ardiendo, necesitas… No, no puedes, es tan difícil pensar ahora que debes prepararte para morir cuando esta tarde estabas feliz con la posibilidad de ver a Lisa y al chico. Tienes que verlos por última vez, debes despedirte de ellos.

Conducir hasta el hogar de la mujer que amas es una tortura, al menos el ruido del motor de Baby es algo conocido por mucho que hiera tus oídos. Te cuelas en su dormitorio y la observas dormir preguntándote si deberías estar aquí. Estás a punto de irte cuando ella despierta.

Escuchas su corazón acelerado, primero por la sorpresa y después por la preocupación. Le pides que apague la luz. Su olor es algo más que su olor y te aterra darte cuenta que puedes perder el control en cualquier momento y hacerle daño.

Eres el jodido Edward Cullen, no volverás a burlarte del vampiro fosforescente, tienes que alejarte de Lisa, escapas, ella te sigue, Ben sale de su cuarto y tu hambre es tan poderosa que apartas al chico de un empujón y huyes. Has estado a punto de destruirlos y ahora odiarán tu recuerdo cuando se enteren que has muerto.

Vuelves con Sam, no puedes retrasar más el momento o acabarás alimentándote de alguien. Tu hermano no está solo, Samuel le recrimina que te haya perdido de vista sin sospechar que estás ahí escuchando, dice que debió vigilarte mejor. Estás preparado incluso te quitas la chaqueta para que la espada del viejo tenga un corte limpio.

Tu abuelo no ha venido a matarte, al contrario, te trae la posibilidad de volver a ser humano. ¿Por qué sigues sin fiarte de él? Es tu instinto, aunque ahora seas un monstruo sigues pensando que el viejo te oculta algo. Pero la cura parece auténtica, y puedes conseguir los ingredientes. Tienes que conseguir la sangre del vampiro que te infectó.

Si esto no te hubiera convertido en un monstruo sediento de sangre le verías el lado positivo: la fuerza, la agilidad, la rapidez sobrehumana. Podrías cazar cualquier criatura ahora mismo por peligrosa que fuera. Tu creador no tiene ninguna posibilidad. Ni siquiera necesitas la ayuda de los dos Samuels.

Te presentas en el nido y te acogen mucho mejor de lo que esperabas. El que te infectó aunque aparente tu edad es bastante viejo, te cuenta lo que están haciendo, su plan, están creando un ejército de vampiros.

Intentas matarle y la sangre de muerto que gotea de la jeringa en tu mano te delata, te ha descubierto. Estás rodeado y estás dispuesto a vender cara tu posibilidad de volver a ser humano. No tienes otra opción que luchar cuando algo más poderoso os sume en una alucinación colectiva. No puedes describir lo que sientes, es algo que te sorprende, te bloquea, te anula. Ves y te sientes observado. Ves el rostro del alfa vampiro, el padre de todos los vampiros, el primero, también es tu alfa ahora. Comprendes el plan, sabes que van por vosotros, porque aún eres un cazador.

Cuando despiertas del trance hay toda una comunidad de chicos y chicas monstruo que van a por ti. No dudas, esos chavales podrían haber tenido una oportunidad si no fueras algo tan monstruoso como ellos. Sonríes cuando ves el suelo regado con su sangre, no eres tan monstruoso como ellos, lo eres más aún.

Ninguno es rival para ti. Como si lo presintiera, el que te infectó no da la cara hasta que es el último. Te reta, te recuerda lo fácil que fue convertirte, le dices en su cara que eres un cazador, que eres Dean Winchester. Ha escuchado hablar de ti. No tiene ni medio minuto. Es decepcionante.

Miras alrededor, esto se ha acabado y Sammy y el viejo aún tardarán unos minutos. Los hueles, la furgoneta en la que viajan aún no ha entrado en el callejón. Te sientas a esperar y notas que la cabeza del vampiro más viejo está junto a tu pierna. Analizas el mensaje telepático que os envió el alfa mientras la vuelves hacia ti con la pierna. Miras los ojos muertos del vampiro.

Quizás podrías haber salvado a alguno de los otros como vas a curarte tú. Lo descartas. Ellos ya se habían alimentado. Sam te está mirando desde arriba, su extraña calma vuelve a sorprenderte, pero no le das mayor importancia.

Preparáis la cura, te la tomas y tienes la peor resaca de tu vida. Llegas a pensar que vas a morir de agonía cuando tus tripas amenazan a salirse por la boca. Incluso tu vida empieza a desfilar ante tus ojos con todo lujo de detalles en los que apenas habías reparado.

Te recuperas y guardas la compostura pero en esa pesadilla lo peor no ha sido el dolor, o perder a Lisa y a Ben. Lo peor es que ya no confías en Sam. Ni siquiera crees que el hombre de casi dos metros y pelo imposible que te acompaña sea humano, y mucho menos tú hermano.

Has visto cómo dejaba que un vampiro te transformara. Te ha interrogado sobre el alfa. Te ha curado, es cierto, pero Sam nunca hubiera permitido que pasaras por esto y mucho menos se habría quedado mirando satisfecho cómo un monstruo te transformaba ante sus ojos.

**_Continuará**


	6. No puedes manipular la verdad

_El de hoy y como al parecer me toca fin de semana sin internete intentaré colgar el siguiente un poco más tarde...  
_

* * *

**"No puedes manejar la verdad"**

Llevas casi cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir. En tus manos el móvil se apaga otra vez con el número de Lisa en la pantalla. ¿Qué le puedes decir? Con el susto que les diste lo natural es que no quiera volver a verte jamás. Rompiste la única regla que teníais, volver a casa de una pieza, eras un monstruo, un vampiro, pudiste matarlos.

Sam, o eso que se parece físicamente a Sam, entra por la puerta, tenéis otro caso. Maldita sea si tienes ganas de trabajar a su lado. Ni siquiera sabes cómo ésta noche no le has descerrajado un tiro en la cabeza cuando dormía. La maldita historia de tu conversión en vampiro te está pasando factura.

El auténtico Sammy hace días que sospecharía que te ocurre algo o que le estás ocultando algo. Vamos, un idiota que acabara de conocerte ya se habría dado cuenta. Bobby no te resulta de mucha ayuda.

- No puedo trabajar en un caso con él, ni siquiera quiero estar en el mismo coche que él – te quejas

- Sube al coche, él es tu caso – te recuerda el viejo

Y así estáis, en Illinois, en Calumet City, investigando lo que primero creíais que era otra de las armas angelicales perdidas de Cas y que ha resultado ser una poderosa diosa cobrándose sus tributos de sangre. Y ¡Oh casualidades de la vida! Tú estás en su menú. Por un instante piensas que puede ser algo positivo. Todo el mundo tendrá que contarte la verdad ¿no?

Pero no es algo positivo pues se supone que te van a machacar con la verdad hasta que no puedas más. Lo comprendes al contestar el teléfono. Lisa está al otro lado. Quiere que le expliques qué te ha pasado, por qué empujaste a Ben, por qué no has vuelto a llamar o hablar con ella desde tu estúpida aparición el otro día.

No quieres contarle que eras un monstruo, no puedes decirle lo que te pasó pues es tan inverosímil que ni siquiera te creería. "Me convertí en vampiro y después me curé" ¿Quién podría creer algo así? Pero tu reticencia a hablar no impide que ella sí lo haga. Te cuenta sus miedos, te dice que tus secretos, tu relación con Sam, todo eso va a acabar contigo.

No tienes ni un solo argumento que oponer a lo que dice, es cierto, es dolorosamente cierto. "No puedo seguir contigo en estas condiciones, ni yo ni Ben, no vuelvas" y se acabó, sabes que se ha terminado, es lo justo para ella, para ellos y tú… Sientes que todo se te cae encima aplastándote con su peso.

Hace… hace más de un año que no te derrumbas así. Te quedas en el Impala intentando recomponerte. Piensas incluso esperar a que Sam salga de la casa en lugar de entrar a buscarle porque estás hecho un desastre. Pero no lo vas a retrasar más, no vas a permanecer un segundo más con este Sam si no es tu hermano.

Te limpias la cara con lo primero que pillas, te miras al espejo, aún estás algo tocado pero al menos no pareces una quinceañera que se ha quedado sin entradas para su cantante favorito.

Sam está haciendo progresos en su investigación, baja y te lo cuenta sin notar siquiera tu estado anímico, pero sí es Sam, no te engaña, no permitió voluntariamente que un vampiro que transformara, no debiste verlo bien, sólo se quedó congelado sin saber cómo reaccionar. Tú pensaste otra cosa por su forma de actuar desde que salió del hoyo. Es la segunda vez esta tarde que te sientes como la peor mierda del mundo, pero todo está bien. Al menos Sam está bien.

Tenéis que encontrar a Veritas, la diosa que tiene montado todo este jaleo. Tienes una idea de quién puede ser pero necesitáis una confirmación y conseguís un montón de material de video con la nueva presentadora estrella de la televisión local, tu principal sospechosa.

Pasáis la noche investigando, bueno, Sam pasa la noche investigando, tú estás tan fundido emocionalmente, tan cansado de las últimas noches sin pegar ojo, que debiste perder la consciencia en algún momento entre las dos y las cinco de la mañana hasta que tu hermano te llamó para enseñarte algo. Desde luego es a esa periodista a quien buscáis.

La verdad es que los monstruos saben darse la gran vida. Menuda mansión tiene la tipa. Tardáis un buen rato en descubrir su habitación secreta. Es repugnante, trozos de cadáveres cuelgan de ganchos por doquier, y lo que debió ser concebido como un spa en el sótano no es más que un matadero.

Ella os sorprende y os atrapa. ¿Todos los dioses paganos son así de prepotentes? Aún no os habéis cruzado con ninguno que no os diera la charla "Yo, ser todopoderoso, tú, mierdecilla de mortal" Haciendo honor a su afán de verdad la diosa te obliga a confesar que estuviste a punto de matar a Sammy.

Lo peor es que te obliga a confesar también que sólo actúa como tú, como un asesino, como alguien que nunca podrá tener una vida normal porque sólo sirve para decapitar monstruos. Sam se da cuenta ahora de lo que debió sospechar hace semanas, sólo porque tú lo estás diciendo. Dios, eres un maldito fracasado.

Veritas no se conforma con hundirte en la miseria, es el turno de Sam. Sam que responde que vuestra vida es muy dura pero que al menos os tenéis el uno al otro. Sam que está mintiendo. Sam que no es Sam. Sam que escapa al implacable hechizo de la verdad porque no es humano.

Ayudas a esa cosa a acabar con la diosa pero tu preocupación está muy lejos de acabar con el típico monstruo devora-personas. Te enfrentas a eso que aún insiste en ser Sam. A eso que admite que permitió que el vampiro te infectara porque necesitaba encontrar el nido, pero lo hizo porque conocía la cura y no tendría consecuencias mortales para ti.

¡No ibas a morir! ¿Y Lisa? ¿Y Ben? ¿Y perder a las únicas personas que te habían permitido la ilusión de una vida normal? Prefieres creer que eso que está frente a ti no es Sam porque no sabes si podrías perdonarle algo así.

Él insiste, insiste en que sigue siendo tu hermano pero es incapaz de sentir nada por los demás desde que volvió de la jaula infernal. Te pide ayuda poniéndote la misma mirada que hace una hora te hubiera convencido y ahora te llena de furia homicida.

Pretende seguir utilizándote, seguir fingiendo que es tu hermano. Pierdes la cabeza. Lo golpeas hasta dejarlo inconsciente y sigues golpeando. Machacas su rostro porque no es Sam. Te destrozas los puños porque no es Sam.

Sólo te detiene un momento de lucidez. El comprender en medio de tu desesperación que es posible que al final te dijera la verdad. Has estado a punto de matar a tu hermano.

**_Continuará**


	7. Cosas de casa

_Hasta el lunes o martes... según pueda  
_

* * *

"**Cosas de Casa"**

Sam no tiene alma, lo que fuera que lo sacó de allá abajo lo hizo solo a medias. Le miras en tu viaje en búsqueda de respuestas. Es un alivio saber que es él pero no es ningún alivio comprender por qué ha actuado como lo ha hecho todo este tiempo. El abuelo dice que no tiene ni idea de lo que ocurre pero que sospechaba algo raro con tu hermano, el viejo si conserva su alma. Cas lo ha comprobado personalmente.

El ajetreo en el cuartel general de los Campbell te llama la atención, a Sam también. Esta gente se está preparando para cazar algo y no es temporada de conejos precisamente. Esta cantidad de cazadores y de sangre de muerto sólo puede significar una cosa: han encontrado al alfa vampiro y, tú no quieres perdértelo.

Samuel no confía en ti, normal, es recíproco, tú tampoco confías en él pero harás lo que sea para formar parte de la expedición de caza. Lo que sea. Hasta tragarte tu orgullo y quedarte en la retaguardia mientras tu hermano sin alma se mete en medio del fregado.

Aguantas un poco junto a esa prima que no es una completa idiota. Incluso empieza a ser el miembro favorito de esta familia que no has pedido. Es fácil, al menos ella no es un grano en el culo como Christian. El abuelo… bueno, sigues sin fiarte demasiado de él, sigue ocultándote algo.

Pero no puedes alejarte de la acción, tienes que ver lo que se cuece con tus propios ojos. Dejas a la chica tras comprobar que es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola y te cuelas en el patio trasero de la mansión. Has estado ahí antes, estás convencido de que ese jardín, esas ventanas, incluso esa veleta que permanece inmóvil en el cielo del anochecer lo has visto todo antes.

En tu visión cuando aún eras un vampiro.

Ves cómo un grupo de cazadores, entre los que está Sam, arrastran al vampiro encadenado, cegado con una capucha y atiborrado de sangre de muerto hasta una camioneta. Es el momento de volver junto a Gwen. A tiempo para hacerte el ignorante y comprobar que no quieren que sepas que el vampiro alfa sigue vivo.

Durante los kilómetros que os separan del cuartel de Samuel esperas en vano que Sam te cuente lo que ha pasado. Te pone enfermo comprender que estás esperando en vano. Es Sam pero carece de toda la inteligencia emocional de Sam, es como una imagen sin instinto. Realmente no tiene capacidad para distinguir lo que está bien de lo que está mal cuando siempre fue él quien te puso a ti en la pista de lo que debe hacerse.

Pero, aunque no sea capaz de ver el error, tú puedes decírselo y también puedes hacerle actuar como el auténtico Sam lo haría. Sam sale del coche, molesto, él ha estado un año cazando por su cuenta, tú empiezas a preocuparte en serio por lo que haya podido hacer durante ese año.

Intentas convencerle, sabes que el alfa sigue vivo, no tiene sentido que os lo oculten si lo están interrogando a menos que no quieran que sepáis los motivos. ¿Por qué iban a engañarte diciendo que había muerto? No te vale la respuesta de Sam "Tú disparas primero y necesitamos respuestas" ¿Qué respuestas? Si tu hermano las conociera aceptarías que es ese el motivo, pero si no sabe qué están buscando lo más seguro es que no sea algo que deberían estar buscando.

Pero claro, tu razonamiento es demasiado errático para que alguien sin alma pueda comprenderlo ¿verdad? Aun así Sam dice que lo comprobará, que intentará unirse a los interrogatorios y que te mantendrá informado. No puedes hacer otra cosa que forzarte a confiar en él.

Lo ves partir hacia el búnker y te quedas en el coche. Ha dicho que lo esperes y lo harás pero no estás seguro de que vuelva. Quizás le has presionado demasiado y se ha sentido humillado. Aunque, si no tiene alma, ¿puede sentir humillación?, ¿puede sentir algo que no sean sensaciones físicas?

Respiras aliviado cuando regresa, Samuel no ha aceptado que participe en lo que quiera que estén haciendo pero el chico sin alma sí conserva algo de la picardía del viejo Sammy, y activa el GPS del móvil del abuelo para poder rastrear sus movimientos.

Siguiendo el rastro del abuelo habéis llegado a un almacén protegido contra seres sobrenaturales, también contra vampiros, la zona está "pintada" con sangre de muerto. No es mala idea si quieren mantener a los hijos del alfa lejos. Os coláis dentro. Tenéis que saber qué ocurre con el dichoso alfa y los misterios que se trae el abuelo con todo ese asunto de los interrogatorios clandestinos.

Vuestro confidente no va a ser otro que ese monstruo prisionero que te da escalofríos solo mirar. ¿Por qué os lo cuenta? ¿Qué interés tiene en que un par de cazadores con un lago historial de chupasangres decapitados sepan que Samuel quiere conocer el paradero del Purgatorio?

Pero esa no es la auténtica pregunta, la pregunta es ¿Para qué demonios quiere tu abuelo conocer la forma de llegar al purgatorio? ¿Por qué tendría que buscar el lugar dónde se encuentra el alma de cada criatura sobrenatural hambrienta que haya pisado la faz de la tierra?

Pero al parecer el interés no es del viejo sino de quien mueve los hilos de tu abuelo. Ese que descubre vuestra intrusión y os saca de allí sin ninguna explicación. Intentas que razone pero no es fácil, no eres míster elocuente (Ese está temporalmente incapacitado por el hecho de que ahora mismo no tiene alma), lo tuyo es cortar cabezas y estás listo para cortar la del alfa cuando éste se libera y va por vosotros, por Sam.

No tienes opciones a reaccionar, alguien lo hace antes, alguien que te cae como el culo y ahora ya sabes por qué. Christian, tu primo menos favorito es un demonio a las órdenes de tu demonio menos favorito Crowley. Tienes unas ganas locas de arrancarle el corazón pero no puedes hacerlo. Crowley es quien sacó a Sam de allá abajo, puede volver a enviarlo.

Y eso no es todo, el pequeño demonio pomposo quiere el Purgatorio para aumentar el jardín de su nuevo chalet particular: Ahora es el rey del infierno.

De ser un cazador, un Winchester temido por todas la cucarachas sobrenaturales que pisan la tierra ahora tienes que trabajar para ese… ese… La rabia no te deja pensar bien. Miles de imágenes de ti rebanándole el cuello al pretencioso demonio se entremezclan con las ganas de dar una paliza a tu abuelo.

Pero ¿qué puedes hacer? Si te cargas a Crowley se acabaron tus posibilidades de recuperar el alma de Sam. Y si obedeces, si te conviertes en su perrito faldero, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que cumpla su parte del trato? Casi tuvisteis que matarlo para que cumpliera la promesa hecha a Bobby.

No puedes pensar, estás tan saturado, tan harto. Samuel ha estado trabajando para el demonio durante todo este año, Sam también (aunque no lo supiera) y ahora tú eres la nueva marioneta. Estallas por fin. La tomas con el viejo, le pides explicaciones pero se niega a dártelas. Tienes que impedir que Sam lo mate, tienes que dejar que se vaya.

A veces simplemente olvidas que Sammy no tiene alma. Tienes que dejar salir lo que te preocupa pues es la única persona a la que confiarías tu alma sin dudarlo, o lo era, o lo que sea, olvidas que no es él realmente, te sinceras porque trabajar para Crowley puede ser lo más degradante que hayas hecho jamás.

Te cuesta recordar porqué tienes que hacer esto, la respuesta de Sam es precisa, fría, racional, la que necesitas. Seguiréis el juego al pomposo hijo de puta, pero sólo hasta que encontréis una manera de devolver su alma a tu hermano y después será el objetivo principal de vuestra cacería.

**_Continuará**


	8. Todos los perros van al cielo

_Pues es lunes, todavía  
_

_Gracias por seguir ahí _

_Uno más._

* * *

"**Todos los perros van al cielo"**

Trabajar para Crowley no es fácil. Trabajar junto a alguien que se comporta como tu hermano, que es tu hermano y que a la vez es lo más lejano a Sam que podías imaginar tampoco es fácil. Pero es lo que toca si quieres que vuelva a tener su alma. Te tragas el orgullo y conduces hasta el encargo del pomposo rey de la basura. Pero sigue sin ser fácil y sigue sin gustarte.

Esto sería una misión sencilla si no se tratara de un trabajo para el demonio. Un par de cuerpos sin corazón en Búfalo, sólo puede ser un hombre lobo, hay que encontrarlo. Las pistas os llevan hasta un tal Cal Harrigan que vive, en la casa de que lo quería desahuciar la primera víctima, con su novia y su hijo, novia, a la que el hermano de Cal agredió y que, casualidades de la vida, es la segunda víctima.

Tienes que pararle los pies a Sam. Para él es suficiente con lo que sabéis, quiere coger al tipo y llevárselo a vuestro demoníaco chantajista. No es tan fácil, te da igual que el caso parezca claro. Si no estuviera Crowley de por medio, si Sam tuviera su alma, eres consciente de que esta conversación sería a la inversa, sería tu hermano quien tendría que convencerte de investigar más antes de darle pasaporte pero en estas circunstancias no vas a actuar a la ligera, no vas a condenar a alguien al infierno literalmente, sin estar completamente seguro de que es a quién buscáis. De todas formas ¿vigilar al tipo toda la noche? No sabes de qué se queja "Robo Sam", él no duerme, no acaba tan reventado como tú.

Este puñetero trabajo que no te interesa lo más mínimo se complica cuando el tal Cal es asesinado igual que los anteriores y tu única sospechosa es la mujer que vive con él, o vivía, Mandy Duran, una madre soltera que no tiene buen ojo para los tíos como has podido comprobar.

"PsicoSam" está en modo "Empaquetar y entregar a Crowley" otra vez. Tienes que intentar razonar con él, acepta esperar a que tú estés seguro antes de ir por ella pero no puedes evitar que se quede vigilando su casa toda la noche. Que pierda el tiempo si quiere, pero que no haga nada. Tú crees a la mujer, si tenía a su hijo enfermo no salió de la casa, tuvo que cuidarlo.

El instinto de Sam puede estar atrofiado pero ha descubierto algo. Un "Trotapieles", uno del tipo animal, se convierte en perro a voluntad y se hace pasar por la mascota de Mandy. Sam intentó cogerlo anoche y lo atropellaron llevándolo a la perrera.

Ahora que sabéis lo que es, tu hermano decide usarlo para capturar al alfa, por primera vez desde que empezasteis este trabajo estás de acuerdo con él. El trotapieles accede a ayudaros para mantener a salvo a la mujer y al niño. Puedes comprenderlo, Sam no, pero hará lo que tú digas.

Estás dispuesto a cargarte a la pequeña manada que se reúne frente a un almacén, está Lucky (aunque sepas que es un trotapieles te resulta raro pensar en él con nombre de perro), el jefecillo de su facción y unos cuantos más. No pueden notar tu presencia, en el tejado, desde dónde les vigilas por la mirilla de tu fusil de asalto.

"Yo los mataría a todos" te distrae tu hermano. Lo sabes, es lo sencillo, matarlos a todos, pero entonces cómo vais a atrapar al alfa. Llega el peso pesado, no tan pesado, no parece gran cosa, es el momento de acabar con todos y atraparlo pero hay algo con lo que ni tú ni vuestro confidente contabais, han cogido a Mandy y a su hijo como rehenes y no puedes disparar pues no tienes un tiro limpio, aún si lo tuvieras, podrían matarlos.

Sam insiste en que dispares, te mira como si fueras un fracasado pero ahora mismo te da igual lo que piense, eres humano, sois humanos y no matáis inocentes. No vas a poner en peligro a la mujer y al niño si puedes evitarlo. No tenéis más opción que entrar en el almacén.

Acabar con los trotapieles es más fácil de lo que habías esperado y poner a ese crío y a su madre a salvo también. Sam está molesto, has matado al que parecía el jefe del grupo, a todo el grupo (salvo a Lucky, que escapó de tu hermano), no hay manera de atrapar al alfa. Para ti ha sido un buen trabajo. ¿Desde cuándo no ha sido tu prioridad que los inocentes estén a salvo? Este ha acabado bien para ti.

Incluso te atreves a bromear con Robo Sam, ya nunca vas a mirar a un perro de la misma manera. Pero este trabajo tiene como consecuencia que Sam se haya cansado de pretender ser el de antes. Es sincero, brutalmente sincero contigo, no le importas, no le importa nadie sólo su bienestar y no te queda otra que asumirlo.

Al menos quiere recuperar su alma.

La carretera se hace eterna, no le has dejado conducir desde que empezaste a creer que no era Sam. Estás muy cansado, física y emocionalmente, y ni siquiera puedes desahogarte discutiéndolo con tu hermano pues te ha dejado muy claro que no le importa.

Sam tiene que sujetar el volante y apartarte del carril contrario. Te has dormido un segundo y aunque la carretera estaba vacía habéis estado a punto de tener un accidente.

- Se acabó, déjame conducir – Dice Sam

Te niegas, juras que estás bien y tu hermano quita la llave y se la guarda en el bolsillo. Tienes que ceder, dejarle el asiento del conductor. Te sientas al lado, luchando por no cerrar los ojos, no quieres darle la razón. Estás siendo irracional, infantil, estás agotado y te duermes.

Esta vez no es la pesadilla con Sam y Adam cayendo al hoyo, ni esa otra en la que Lisa arde en el techo como tu madre o como Jessica. No se trata de almacenes o bares estallando en llamas. No se trata de cientos de demonios arrancándote la carne de los huesos tira a tira. No se trata del infierno… sí se trata del infierno, pero no de ti, sino de Sam sufriendo allí, llamándote como tú lo llamaste a él, gritando de dolor, sufriendo…

Despiertas sobresaltado, estás en una gasolinera y Sam está fuera llenando el depósito, pero tu pesadilla se ha quedado contigo, porque lo que está ahí fuera es sólo una máquina, un mecanismo que come, bebe, se engrasa pero no duerme porque no necesita descanso mental. El auténtico Sam está atrapado y su infierno no es mejor que la pesadilla que has tenido.

**_Continuará**


	9. Aplaude si crees en las hadas

**"Aplaude si crees en las hadas"**

A pesar de las pesadillas, de la desconfianza, de la sensación de que estás equivocándote a cada segundo, permites que Sam conduzca y te permites dormir con él al volante camino de Elwood (Indiana). Quieres un trabajo normal, uno de los tuyos, sin tener que rendirle cuentas al rey del infierno.

Bueno, un trabajo normal para ti es un caso de cuatro desapariciones de personas. Y normal es también que la mayoría de las pruebas y declaraciones apunten a abducciones extraterrestres. Así puedes olvidarte de todo, enfrascado en un caso que te recuerda a "Expediente X", una de las series que veías cuando mandabas a dormir a un pequeño Sammy en el motel de turno mientras tu padre estaba de caza.

Hay excepciones, por supuesto, en lo de pensar que se trata de extraterrestres. El sheriff piensa que todo eso de los hombrecitos verdes y los círculos en el maíz son sólo cortinas de humo para entorpecer la búsqueda de los desaparecidos, aunque la explicación más fantasiosa es la de una señora que afirma que son hadas.

Sam explota y la toma con la pobre mujer, esta versión de tu hermano sin alma no tiene mucha paciencia con la gente. Teniendo en cuenta que en vuestras investigaciones siempre os vais a encontrar testigos un tanto fuera de la realidad, la reacción de Sam es un poco maleducada, por decir algo.

Tienes que pararle los pies, la pobre señora no tiene la culpa de estar chiflada. Decidís investigar las desapariciones y lo más lógico es empezar por la primera, un muchacho hace un mes. Habláis con el padre, el relojero del pueblo y te hace gracia pensar en que quizás el tipo tenga duendes trabajando para él pues en los últimos meses ha pasado de estar en la ruina a tener un considerable éxito en su trabajo.

Piensas que ese hombre oculta algo y le dices a Sam que lo siga, tú irás a investigar al lugar de la desaparición. Vuelves a chocar con tu hermano, no le gusta que le repitas hasta la saciedad lo que tiene que hacer. Que se joda, mientras no tenga alma no dejarás que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse cuando la recuperéis.

El campo de maíz está a las afueras de Elwood. Te pone los pelos de punta, es como si presintieras que hay algo extraño en la zona, no por toda esa parafernalia de los círculos y los senderos a través de la plantación, te sientes vigilado. Y de repente alguien te pone en el centro de unos focos de luz, algo te persigue por el maizal, algo viene por ti.

Pides ayuda por teléfono a Sam, pero apenas te hace caso, tienes que apañártelas solo. Luchar a brazo partido para que te dejen ir. Esos seres a los que no puedes ver, porque están envueltos en una potente luz, te agarran de brazos y piernas y te arrastran. Tú no sabes lo que haces, te revuelves, apuñalas, disparas, gritas que te dejen en paz, te sueltas de ellos y desaparecen.

Has perdido tu móvil y cuando vas a recoger tu coche también ha desaparecido, tienes que volver al pueblo andando. Estás irritado, nervioso, preocupado por lo que ha podido ocurrirle a tu nena. Enfadado con Sam porque no se ha acercado al lugar ni para preocuparse por cómo estás. Pero Sam no se preocupa, piensas, no tiene alma, no tiene activado el modo preocuparse por los demás.

Al menos ha regresado a la habitación del motel, está cerrada con llave. Abres y una voz de mujer anuncia alegremente "¡Sam, te han devuelto a tu hermano!", es la chica hippie a la que interrogasteis esta mañana ¡Y se estaban enrollando en tu cama! Bueno, realmente no habías elegido esa todavía pero ¡Siempre coges la que está junto a la puerta!

La muchacha se va, ella sí entiende que no es el momento de hacer guarradas cuando acabas de escapar de una nave espacial. Pero tu hermano, o la cáscara de tu hermano, o lo que sea, ni siquiera se ha molestado en buscarte. Ves tu móvil sobre la mesa, antes de cerrar la puerta tras la chica ves el impala aparcado enfrente. Ya estás descolocado del todo, ¿Cuándo lo ha traído?

Pero la furia no te deja pensar en ello. "¡He sido abducido y tú te estabas tirando a la del Pachuli!" De verdad que te liarías a puñetazos con Sam. Pero insiste en que no acabas de ser abducido, no son las once de la noche como pone en tu reloj, son las cuatro de la mañana.

Es alucinante, los extraterrestres existen y tú los has obligado a que te dejen ir, has tenido un encuentro en la cuarta fase y puedes contarlo. Has olvidado que Sam no tiene alma mientras le explicas cómo has peleado con uñas y dientes.

Al día siguiente aún estás excitado por todo lo ocurrido. Hablas nerviosamente, no puedes creer que existan los extraterrestres aunque te los hayas echado a la cara. Pero tu hermano tiene otros intereses, como la camarera que pasa a vuestro lado y a la que da un repaso con la vista que te cabrea soberanamente.

No puedes evitar reclamarle, la gente con alma no se hubiera liado con la primera tía que encontrara cuando acaba de perder a su única familia. Pero Robo Sam no parece comprender una cosa tan sencilla "Pero ¿No podría hacerlo todo, y liarme con la chica Hippie también?... Estaría sufriendo en la oscuridad"

Tenéis trabajo, así que después de explicarle que esa no es una opción correcta, con una paciencia que no creías que tuvieras, decidís investigar todo lo que podáis sobre seres extraterrestres, cada uno por su lado.

Tienes una sensación rara, crees que te observan. Un tipejo con pinta de vagabundo y un gorro rojo te mira mal, o lo mismo te lo has imaginado. No es la única cosa rara que te va a pasar hoy. De repente, en la habitación del motel, en medio de tu investigación en solitario las luces parpadean y una luz intensa, que te resulta familiar, se cuela dentro.

Es como un globito de luz, te acercas curioso y distingues una figura humana, una diminuta chica desnuda con alas que te ataca sin previo aviso. Para ser una cosa tan pequeña es fuerte, te está atizando de lo lindo. Intentas evitarla pero no hay manera hasta que la atrapas en el microondas y la cocinas.

Pero Sam no la ve, no ve cómo ha quedado el microondas, casi puedes ver que no te cree, que piensa que le estás tomando el pelo. No es una broma, le describes a la criatura y el chico sin alma da con la solución. No estáis tratando con extraterrestres, al final, la mujer chiflada a la que interrogasteis al llegar era la única que sabía lo que pasaba. Eran las hadas las responsables, las hadas que habían hecho un pacto con el relojero y como pago se llevan a los primogénitos que entran en el círculo de maíz donde intentaron atraparte a ti.

Mientras investigas a los duendes que invocó el relojero el tipo del gorro rojo te vigila a ti. Decides enfrentarte a él pero a quien atacas en realidad es al fiscal del distrito, un hombre que apenas alcanza los cuatro pies y medio de altura, el vagabundo te ha tendido una trampa y acabas con tus huesos en la cárcel. Para colmo el Sheriff te afea la conducta, "No sé qué clase de prejuicios tienes contra la gente bajita, hijo, la has hecho buena"

Esperas que Sam pueda detener a las hadas él solo porque entre rejas no puedes hacer mucho. No vas a estar tranquilo esta noche de todas formas. El tipo del gorro rojo está en la celda, no sabes cómo entró, pero está claro que no es humano, tiene que ser otro de ellos, un duende o algo de eso. Te vapulea a base de bien. La paliza amenaza con ser importante cuando sin previo aviso desaparece como si algo de otro mundo lo succionara.

Te quedas tirado en el suelo, sangrando, y al levantar la vista ves al fiscal mirándote desde el otro lado de las rejas. Te disculpas con él sin levantarte, "Me estaban siguiendo y usted estaba allí". Es un hombre razonable, más de lo que hubieras pensado. No presenta cargos y te dejan marchar.

Pero no estás tranquilo, Sam te ha contado cómo ha acabado con la amenaza de las hadas, cómo su representante, un leprechaun, le ha ofrecido devolverle su alma y cómo lo ha rechazado. Te preocupa. Según todos, Crowley, Cas… si Sam hubiera querido su alma de vuelta no hubiera dudado en aceptar el trato. Su explicación no te convence. Preguntas directamente "Sólo me estoy asegurando de que no has cambiado de idea con lo recuperar tu alma, no lo has hecho ¿verdad?" Te responde que no, tú no le crees.

**_Continuará**


	10. La cárcel caliente

"**La cárcel caliente"**

El día está resultando más jodido de lo habitual. Humillado por un demonio de tercera cuando cumplías uno de los encargos de Crowley, atrapado por Meg que pretende usaros para acabar con el pomposo hijo de puta. Pero lo peor es que, una vez os ponéis de acuerdo con la pequeña demonio insufrible para acabar con el rey del infierno, una vez que conseguís la ayuda de Cas (Sammy lo ha llamado, no creías que os hiciera caso) vuestro abuelo se cierra en banda y se niega a llevaros al cuartel general de su jefe demoníaco.

No puedes convencerlo, ha hecho un trato para recuperar a tu madre, no vale de nada que trates de explicarle que no es buena idea pactar con un demonio. En cierto modo tiene razón, tú ya has hecho lo que está haciendo él ahora, vender tu alma por la persona más importante para ti. Intentas advertirle que precisamente por ello sabes que no es buena idea. Intentas que confíe en ti. Es inútil. O eso pensabas hasta que de vuelta al aparta-hotel cochambroso de turno Samuel se reúne con vosotros y os da la dirección que necesitabas.

Creías que las cosas habían mejorado un poco cuando el día jodido se convierte en noche jodida. Castiel manifiesta que devolver el alma a Sam es un error. Esto es lo último que esperabas de tu amigo. ¿Cómo va a ser un error? Sabes que no va a ser fácil y que puede resultar duro para tu hermano, pero estarás ahí, lo ayudarás, y Cas también. Es imposible que sea peor que lo que estáis viviendo ahora.

Tu amigo ángel no está de acuerdo, piensa que Sam no va a sobrevivir y si lo hiciera se convertiría en un vegetal. Insistes, podéis ayudarle, podéis sacarlo de allí abajo y si muere por lo menos irá a un sitio mejor que aquello. Sólo obtienes un silencio disconforme por parte de quien esperaba todo lo contrario.

Os metéis en la boca del lobo, con un demonio que te odia, un hermano sin alma y un ángel que cree que tu misión es un error. ¿Qué puede ir mal? Sin embargo no son ellos los que echan abajo tu misión suicida. Meg se queda atrás cubriéndoos las espaldas, peleando a brazo partido con los perros del infierno que vigilan el lugar. Casi has llegado hasta el maldito demonio cuando Castiel desaparece desterrado por tu abuelo.

El viejo os ha vendido. No podéis hacer gran cosa contra los demonios que os atrapan y os encierran en celdas inmundas. No puedes creer que el jodido traidor quiera justificar el haberos entregado. No sois nada para él, está obsesionado con recuperar a tu madre y si tiene que mataros a ambos para hacerlo… bueno, ya ha dado el paso ¿no? A fin de cuentas ¿quién eres tú para él?

"Te voy a decir quién soy, soy el tipo a quien no querrás volver a ver, porque saldré de aquí, créeme, y la próxima vez que me veas estaré ahí para matarte" No te importa si el viejo te cree o no, lo mejor para él será que no volváis a cruzaros. Aunque Crowley parece decidido a arreglar ese problema cuando sus esbirros te dejan de aperitivo a una pandilla de Goulhs.

Piensas que va a ser tu final, y vaya final, aunque no muy diferente del que ya habías imaginado para ti. Te fastidia que todo acabe así, te da rabia, te rebelas contra el destino y luchas a la desesperada contra los monstruos. Cuando lo das todo por perdido tienes la ayuda de Sam que ha conseguido liberarse y ha ido en tu rescate. Casi no puedes creerlo, quizás seas importante para el tipo sin alma, o por lo menos útil.

Te encuentras haciendo algo que nunca hubieras esperado hacer, rescatando a Meg, a la demonio que masacró a uno de los pilares de tu infancia (el pastor Jim), a un gran amigo, a Ellen, a Jo, el demonio que poseyó a tu hermano, el que hizo que Bobby se apuñalara a sí mismo para evitar matarte. Pero en estos momentos es tu aliada, la necesitas, sip, este día apesta.

Tendéis la trampa a Crowley y activáis el cebo, la alarma del almacén. El rey del infierno no es el tipo más listo del lugar cuando cae en una encerrona tan evidente. Y Meg hace su trabajo. Por un momento querrías ser un demonio, poder hacer lo que hace ella con el poder de su mente. Te encuentras comprendiendo a tu hermano, no a este Robocop sin alma, sino al que encontraste cuando volviste del infierno, al que podía acaba con los demonios bebiendo su sangre.

Pero la tortura apenas inmuta al rey de los tratos demoniacos. El cabrón es duro. No sabes si dice la verdad para joderos o miente para joderos. El día está siendo más que jodido y vuelve a empeorar cuando Crowley desarma a Meg y se libera de la trampa. Estáis en serios apuros, mucho más que antes. El rey del infierno se ha cansado de juegos y va a eliminaros.

Cuando Cas aparece con los huesos del gran capullo demoníaco podrías besarlo. Crees que ya está hecho, que obligará a Crowley a devolver su alma a tu hermano. Otro varapalo más en este jodido día. El demonio no sólo afirma que es incapaz de hacerlo sino que insiste que devolver a Sam su alma es un disparate. Incluso Meg está de acuerdo. ¿Eres el único que cree que es la única opción posible? Parece que sí.

Crowley se desintegra ante vuestros ojos, vuestra aliada provisional huye antes de que le hagas saber de forma contundente que la tregua se ha roto y Castiel se encargará de los monstruos capturados por el demonio para localizar el Purgatorio. Os quedáis solos, tú y Sam.

Afirmas, con toda la convicción de que eres capaz, que recuperaréis su alma, que habrá una manera y sólo hay que buscar lo suficiente. Pero como temías "ReplicantSam" ha cambiado de idea. Escuchó cuando discutías con Cas, escuchó a Crowley. Te dice que cuando ángeles y demonios están de acuerdo en algo, ese algo debe tenerse en cuenta.

Se va, no te va a escuchar. Ha decidido. Ahora te toca decidir a ti que hacer. Porque si Sam tuviera su alma, si no fuera un puñetero psicópata capaz de matar a alguien si necesitara una moneda para una máquina de refrescos, no te quedaría otra opción que aguantarte y dejar que se fuera. Pero Sam no tiene alma, lo que lo convierte en un arma a la que cualquiera con los incentivos necesarios podría manejar, y no puedes permitir que eso pase.

Te quedas solo en el capó del Impala, sentado, pensando toda la jodida noche de este jodido día. ¿Qué puedes hacer? ¿Quién sería lo bastante poderoso para rescatar el alma de Sam? ¿Cómo podrías convencer a ese alguien para que te ayudara? Sólo un nombre viene a tu mente: Muerte

El jinete pálido puede hacerlo.

**_Continuará**


	11. Cita en Samara

**"Cita en Samara"**

"No puede salir mal, no va a salir mal" es lo que piensas cuando te pones el anillo de la Muerte en el dedo. Adelante, sólo tienes que hacer lo que Tessa te diga. La parca se retira el largo cabello negro del rostro y te mira como si fueras el mayor estúpido sobre el planeta. Igual que te miró Bobby cuando le contaste tu trato con el Jinete Pálido.

Te da igual lo que piense de ti, no tenías opción (pudiste elegir a Adam… ni siquiera quieres pensar en ello, el recuerdo del chaval no te dejará descansar nunca más, has vuelto a fallarle). Los primeros a los que tienes que dar el pasaporte son un delincuente y un tipo con problemas de colesterol y sobrepeso, bueno, en cierta manera se lo han buscado solitos ¿no?

El trabajo está siendo demasiado fácil y tienes la impresión de que de un momento a otro tienes que descubrir dónde está el truco, la trampa en todo esto. El siguiente es una chiquilla, una niña de doce años que lleva de hospital en hospital toda su vida. Debería ser fácil también, pero ves al padre de la chica cuidar de ella, no tiene a nadie más, ¿qué derecho tienes a quitársela?

Te niegas, le dices a Tessa que pase al siguiente de la lista, ella se empeña en que cumplas con las reglas. No, te niegas, no puedes matar a una niña, no la escuchas, "esto tendrá consecuencias". ¿Qué consecuencias va a tener dejar con vida a una pequeña que no va a disparar a nadie, que no va a atropellar a nadie, que no tiene por qué influir en la vida de nadie?

No tardas en descubrirlo, de la peor manera, es como ha dicho Tessa, has tirado la primera ficha del dominó, ya no puedes pararlo. Una de las enfermeras que cuidaba a la chiquilla se fue a casa antes de lo previsto y ha sufrido un accidente. Muere, por tu culpa, no es algo que puedas ignorar.

Te sigues rebelando, al menos la pequeña está viva, al menos hay alguien a salvo. No entiendes por qué la parca no te ha llevado a otro lugar a continuar con la lista. ¿Pretende que no la sigas fastidiando? Lo descubres cuando ves por una ventana del hospital al esposo de la enfermera muerta, el hombre está destrozado, borracho, y coge su coche.

Puede ser la siguiente ficha, o puede provocar que otro lo sea. Te montas en el coche con él como si pudieras pararle, es irónico porque ahora eres como el hobbit del señor de los anillos, eres invisible con el anillo de la muerte en el dedo. Más inútil aún, estás en el plano astral, no puedes tocar, hablar, ese hombre no te va a oír.

Vas en una camioneta, a más de cincuenta millas por hora en una zona de veinte, de noche, con un tipo borracho al volante que no ve más allá de su desesperación y sus lágrimas, las que has provocado tú. Se lo debes, te desgarra por dentro como el decidir entre Sam y Adam y ahora has fracasado, pero debes salvarlo. Te quitas el anillo.

Coges el volante, vale, el tipo no va a morir en un accidente de tráfico pero le has dado un susto de muerte, es un milagro que aún respire. Te bajas del coche, derrotado, como el puto fracaso que eres llamas a Tessa, no puede oírte si no te vuelves a poner el anillo. Ella está ahí, está bien, es justo que se regodee de tu miseria, lo mereces.

Aun así, y aunque pretendías que la pequeña tuviera el futuro que se le había negado decides terminar el trabajo. ¿Qué es lo que has aprendido de esto? ¿Qué los inocentes deben ser sacrificados? ¿Es esto lo justo? ¿Esto es el orden natural? Estás de acuerdo con la chiquilla "El orden natural apesta"

La parca te lleva a casa, "Aquí estaba el siguiente nombre de tu lista". Llegas justo a tiempo para impedir que un desquiciado Sam asesine brutalmente a Bobby. Lo detienes. Lo noqueas. Lo encerráis en el búnquer, esposado al camastro de siempre. Te das cuenta de que ibas a perder de todas maneras, de que nunca hubieras podido cumplir tu tarea, no hubieras permitido que Sam matara a Bobby.

Lo miras a través del ventanuco. El rostro de tu hermano sin alma, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Reconocer que, después de luchar a brazo partido toda tu vida para salvarlo, tienes que matarlo? ¿Esto era lo que debías aprender de todo esto? Bobby no puede ayudarte, aún tiene el susto en el cuerpo y en estos momentos podría liberarte de esa tarea.

Arrastras los pies hacia la cocina mientras el viejo se queda vigilando a pesar de que Sam no puede moverse. Necesitas un trago. Necesitas…

La Muerte está ahí, con su eterna expresión aburrida en el flaco rostro. "Hola Dean, te he traído un perrito caliente" dice ofreciéndote el bocadillo. Te sientas con él, ha decidido darse un último capricho antes de recobrar el anillo. No puedes aguantarte más, estallas "Ten los huevos de admitir que no tenía ninguna posibilidad" ¿De dónde sacas el valor para hablarle así? Puede que de tu incapacidad para comportarte como una persona razonable.

Según Muerte has aprendido la lección, y al parecer necesita que tú y Sam investiguéis algo sobre las almas. Podría ser más claro, pero, si va a devolver el alma a tu hermano a pesar de que has fallado, no vas a cabrearlo con tus preguntas.

Unos segundos después oyes a Sam, al Sam sin alma gritar. Corres hacia el búnker, Bobby ha abierto la puerta y contempla entre el estupor y el miedo cómo el escuálido personaje de negro saca una luz brillante de un maletín y la empuja en el pecho de tu hermano. Sam grita, suplica, te dice que lo matará que no permitas que le haga daño. Tienes que contenerte, aguantar, recordarte a ti mismo que esto es mil veces mejor que permitir al monstruo que hace media hora iba a matar a Bobby mantener el timón de tu hermano.

En unos segundos todo acaba. El jinete pálido desaparece y en ese jergón queda el cuerpo de Sam, inconsciente. ¿Has hecho bien? ¿Estás seguro de ello? Te quedas con él, toda la noche.

Al día siguiente llamas a Cas, te preocupa que no despierte, ¿puede no haber funcionado? Castiel está enfadado por lo que has hecho, puedes notarlo. Pero no tenías opción, era lo único que podías hacer. Le pides que compruebe si ya tiene su alma.

Aguantas ahí, incluso inconsciente el cuerpo de tu hermano se retuerce de dolor cuando la mano del ángel explora su interior. Esperas el veredicto. Pero tu amigo guarda silencio y sale del búnker sin contarte nada. Tienes que sacarle las palabras a la fuerza, de sobras sabes que no es médico pero es el único experto que conoces en el dichoso tema de las almas, podría ser menos cuadriculado.

Pero es Castiel, cuadriculado va dentro del paquete angelical. "Dime si despertará". Sólo quieres un poco de esperanza, sólo eso, ¿es mucho pedir? Él no sabe si Sam despertará, su enfado es aún mayor que cuando lo llamaste, ha tocado el alma de Sam y dice que si las almas tuvieran piel el término a lo que ha encontrado es "desollada"

Te haces una idea, pero tiene su muro que lo protegerá, y despertará, tiene que hacerlo. Cas aún tiene que recriminarte antes de desaparecer "Si lo que querías era matar a tu hermano había maneras mucho más piadosas de hacerlo"

Esperas junto a Sam, alguna reacción, algo, un día, dos, una semana. Empiezas a creer que Castiel tiene razón y que has convertido a tu hermano en un vegetal.

**_Continuará**


	12. Como una virgen

_Esto es una declaración de intenciones poco popular, porque, para mi, si alguien tenía posibilidades con Dean era Lisa y creo firmemente que el niño la quería_

* * *

"**Como una virgen"**

Desde que Muerte devolvió su alma a Sam no dejas de preguntarte si no debiste buscar otra forma. Te estás consumiendo, hace días que no haces otra cosa que estar pendiente de Sam, mientras ves cómo se está debilitando poco a poco. Lo único que puedes hacer es tratar de alimentarlo algo, pero sólo traga algún líquido, y no demasiado.

Bobby está con un caso. "La vida sigue chaval" te dice con un vaso de whiskey que no va a arreglar nada pero que es su forma de intentar ayudar. Le echas un vistazo al caso, es realmente extraño, una chica ha desaparecido de un avión que se ha estrellado. El otro acompañante apareció muerto cerca del aparato, calcinado.

Escuchas la voz de Sam a tu espalda, llamándote, dejas el vaso en la mesa y te giras esperando que no sean sólo tus ganas de ver precisamente ésto lo que te hace verlo. Te levantas, "¿Sam?" Te abraza, es real, por fin ha despertado. No parece notar, como tú, la vacilación del viejo cuando también lo abraza. Bobby no sabe cómo actuar, está a la expectativa, le comprendes, si te hubieras retrasado unos segundos más ahora estaría muerto.

Y empieza esa verborrea curiosa, ese interrogatorio emocional que habías echado tantísimo de menos sin darte cuenta. Creía que Bobby había muerto, pensaba que Castiel también. A ti lo único que te importa es cómo está él ahora mismo. "Hambriento" manifiesta con un ruido descomunal de tripas.

No recuerda nada, nada en absoluto desde que cayó al hoyo, debe ser el muro que Muerte colocó a su paso por el infierno. Te parece genial, no era él, no tiene porqué atormentarse con lo que hiciera o no cuando era Robo Sam. Eres sincero con él, a medias, le hablas de tu pacto con la Muerte para sacarlo, ocultando el hecho de que sólo sacaba su alma.

Bobby es ambivalente con todo esto. Cree que debes contarle todo a Sam, pero, si le dices lo del tiempo sin alma… Conoces a tu hermano, se dedicaría a intentar arreglar lo que haya podido fastidiar y eso podría hacerle recordar el infierno. No, lo mejor es ir despacio, tantear el terreno, ir dosificando la información. El viejo necesita alejarse de Sam un poco, lo entiendes, pero el trabajo que se disponía a realizar lo coge tu hermano, es su retorno a la acción y no puedes estar más dispuesto a permitírselo.

Cada paso de este absurdo caso hace que te sientas más convencido de que has hecho lo correcto. Esperas que Sam no se dé cuenta de cómo lo miras porque, demonios, no puedes estar más orgulloso de este chico, de su comprensión, de su capacidad para interrogar a las personas y confortarlas al mismo tiempo.

Descubrís que la chica desaparecida era virgen, te hace gracia. Pero no es la única virgen que han atacado. Hay una muchacha en el hospital a la que algo enorme y con garras ha asaltado en el parque, dejándole heridas importantes en la espalda. Sin embargo ella no ha desaparecido. Sam descubre que es porque no era virgen realmente. Lo que confirma tu teoría de que la virginidad es un imán para los monstruos.

A la chica le han robado su anillo de oro. Así que tenéis por ahí fuera un monstruo enorme, con alas de murciélago con obsesión por las vírgenes y el oro. Sam está alucinando con sus conclusiones basadas en internet y todos los buscadores que ha utilizado: Dragones.

Llamas al mayor experto en criaturas sobrenaturales que conoces y le preguntas. Bobby piensa que le estás tomando el pelo, seguro. Pero te pone nervioso que hable de Sammy como si fuera una especie de psicópata, y más con tu hermano delante que puede leer en tu rostro esa incomodidad. Te pregunta, te vas por la tangente como puedes.

Bobby conoce a alguien que puede saber algo de dragones, un tal Dr. Visyak en San Francisco. No queda lejos, dejas a Sam descansando en el hotel y vas al encuentro del experto, que en realidad es una experta y al parecer tuvo una historia con Bobby que no acabó muy bien.

Tiene muchas historias de dragones, mitos, tú solo quieres saber cómo se matan. Ella tiene una espada especial, forjada con fuego de dragón que podría servir. Camino del hotel con una espada rota en el asiento del copiloto te mueres de vergüenza pensando en el ridículo que has hecho, esa mujer debe pensar que eres idiota.

Sam está un poco raro desde que has vuelto de California, te mira como si esperara algo de ti. ¿Será por que casi os quedáis sin arma para acabar con los dragones? Ha encontrado un posible escondite, una depuradora de aguas residuales a las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando encontráis un montón de oro arrinconado en una galería sabéis que estáis en la pista correcta. No es eso lo único, en lo que debió ser la habitación del vigilante hay algo parecido a un altar, si es que esos monstruos tienen alguien a quien adorar. Sam coge el extraño libro depositado sobre el mismo entre velas, flores y ofrendas y se lo guarda. Puede ser interesante descubrir en qué creen los dragones.

Escucháis la voz de una muchacha pidiendo ayuda, quizás habéis encontrado a la desaparecida. Pero no es una sola, son más de una docena de chicas encerradas en una alberca desecada y enrejada.

Los dragones vuelven, son dos y tu espada es un poco corta para ser totalmente efectiva, aunque no es inútil del todo, entre Sam y tú os deshacéis de uno, el otro escapa, pero habéis rescatado a las muchachas, es un trabajo bien hecho. Que Cas se vaya a la mierda, devolver el alma a Sam era lo mejor que podías haber hecho.

Pero tu burbuja de felicidad se debilita, Sam ya sabe lo que ha ocurrido este último año y medio, tu amigo, el ángel bocazas, se lo ha dicho. Se podía haber metido la lengua dónde le cupiera. No tiene caso seguir negando así que le hablas de su muro, le ruegas que no investigue más ese asunto "No eras tú Sam".

Bobby tiene algo que contaros sobre el librito que habéis robado para la colección particular del viejo. "Las hojas de este libro están hechas de piel humana… Básicamente describe un lugar, algo así como el backstage de las peores pesadillas, todo sangre, huesos, oscuridad, lleno con los cuerpos y las almas de cada cosa hambrienta, dañina y desagradable… Monstruolandia… o como nosotros lo conocemos: El Purgatorio"

Y eso no es todo, ese libro describe una criatura aún más terrorífica que un alfa "La Madre" la creadora de todos los monstruos, vampiros, dragones, hombres lobo, la madre de los alfas y falta el capítulo que describe cómo traerla de allí.

No quieres pensar en ello, ahora no. Venga, por fin Bobby ha dejado de mirar a Sam con miedo, la verdad es que el viejo no esperaba que tu hermano le pidiera perdón con tanta intensidad. Ha salido bien, todo ha salido bien, te repites una y otra vez como un mantra, y si esto ha salido bien podéis arreglar lo demás ¿verdad?

Te sientas en la oscuridad del porche, Sam duerme, Bobby también, es tarde. En el camino de entrada al desguace, entre coches que funcionan y otros que ya han rodado todo lo que podían, duerme tu nena. Tu nena, suspiras, coges el móvil y buscas el número de Lisa. Ahora que Sam está bien podrías…

Te estás engañando a ti mismo, quizás te ame lo suficiente para volver a aceptarte en su vida y lo deseas, posiblemente no has deseado nada con más fuerza en tu vida, no puedes hacerle eso. Porque un día querrás volver a la carretera, un último caso, ayudar a algún cazador amigo o a Sam, y ella se quedaría atrás sin saber si volverías, o peor, que volvieras como un monstruo y esta vez sí le hicieras daño de verdad.

Quedarte tanto tiempo parado en un lugar, aunque sea como tu propio hogar, nunca te ha sentado bien. La cabeza piensa demasiado. Es hora de volver al asfalto.

**_Continuará**


	13. Imperdonable

_tengo fin de semana largo, ya no actualizaré hasta que vuelva el martes o el miércoles  
_

* * *

"**Imperdonable"**

No puedes creer que vayas a Bristol sólo porque Sam ha recibido las coordenadas del sitio en su móvil. ¿Quién se las ha enviado? ¿Por qué? No se da cuenta de que podría ser alguna trampa, alguien que vaya por vosotros.

No te gusta seguir coordenadas, te da mal rollo. Te sientes cómo un soldado que tiene que partir a una misión con la que no está de acuerdo. Ni puedes desertar ni puedes quitarte la sensación de que ir allí no es buena idea.

Sin embargo ahí estáis, a las afueras de la ciudad, dónde han desaparecido tres mujeres. Al menos hay un caso que resolver. Quizás tiene razón y ha sido algún cazador con problemas quien le ha mandado el mensaje.

Bueno, estáis en Bristol, tenéis que desayunar, ha sido un día largo y en esa cafetería hay internet así que es un buen lugar para pedirse unos huevos revueltos y un café. Sam saca su portátil y tú, tienes cosas que sólo tú puedes hacer así que te acercas a los lavabos con el curioso nombre de "Cubierta de Popa", es divertido, te vuelves hacia tu hermano para hacer la broma típica "me voy a poner la popa en cubierta" o alguna chorrada similar.

Se te pasan las ganas de bromear cuando una morenaza se contonea hacia Sammy llamándolo agente Roark. No va sola, va con su esposo que saluda a tu hermano con una indiferencia forzada. Conoce a Sam de un trabajo que hizo en ese lugar en compañía de Samuel, el abuelo traidor. Si ya te daba mala espina ese lugar ahora no ves el momento de salir quemando rueda de ahí.

Es una pena que tengáis que iros de la casa abandonada que has encontrado. No estaba mal, aún le llegaba agua corriente y habías puenteado una farola de la calle. Incluso tu coche estaba fuera de la vista de gente indiscreta en la parte trasera de la casa. Pero no te importa demasiado. Entras en tromba metiendo todo de cualquier manera en las bolsas. No podéis perder más tiempo.

Como esperabas Sam no está de acuerdo. Sí está de acuerdo en que éste pudo ser un caso que salió mal cuando no tenía alma, no está de acuerdo en lo de irse. Cree que debe arreglar lo que hizo mal. Estabas temiendo este momento desde que te dijo que Castiel le había contado lo de su alma. No puedes convencerlo de lo contrario. No es el crío de diez años que podías cargarte al hombro y dejar que te aporreara la espalda mientras lo metías en el coche, hace muchísimo tiempo que no puedes obligarle a ir a ningún sitio si está decidido a no hacerlo.

Solo puedes apoyarlo y esperar que todo salga bien. Os dividís, así el trabajo irá más rápido, él irá a interrogar a la policía y tú a las testigos.

La investigación toma un giro interesante, la primera víctima tuvo un lío con Sam en su primer trabajo ahí. Te hace gracia, Sammy sin alma era un auténtico ligón y que tu hermano te llame para decirte que acaba de escapar de la cárcel local te hace más gracia aún, por fin has hecho carrera (criminal) del cerebrito de la familia.

Al menos ahora está conforme con quedarse en la casa y dejarte investigar en solitario. Descubres algo que conecta a todas las víctimas y que no esperabas. Sam ha tenido sus escarceos con todas, con las cuatro, la última, la que le saludó esta mañana en la cafetería.

Tu condenado hermano no está en casa, no contesta el teléfono, le dejas un mensaje y localizas dónde está el móvil usando su GPS. Cuando te reúnes con él te encuentras el cañón de su arma en la frente. Es una situación irreal, hace calor pero todo está cubierto de nieve, sólo que no es nieve, es una tela de araña densa y compacta.

"Es una Aracne… lo he recordado" dice tu hermano activando todas las alarmas que te has empeñado en ignorar. Debes llevártelo de ahí, como sea. Sam vuelve a negarse, no ha recordado nada del infierno, sólo del caso. ¿Cómo puedes convencerle de que no estás bromeando, de que es un asunto muy serio? Es lo que dijo Muerte, lo que dijo Castiel, lo que dijeron todos, su mente no va a poder soportar los recuerdos del infierno. ¿Es que no lo entiende?

No sólo no lo entiende sino que pretende que ignores que se ha quedado unos segundos en blanco frente a ti pensando en quién sabe qué. Después te cuenta todo el caso, todo lo que recuerda. Usaron al antiguo sheriff de cebo y salió mal, murió, él y todas las víctimas que se llevó. Mataron a la Aracne pero el caso se les fue de las manos. La casa dónde lo has encontrado era la del sheriff, la de su esposa, la mujer que ayudó a Sam a salir de la cárcel y que también puede estar en peligro.

Brenna, la esposa del sheriff Roy, llama a Sam y le pide que se reúna con ella. No puede estar más claro que es una trampa. En la que os metéis de cabeza.

Es una pesadilla que querrías evitar a Sam, a la esposa del sheriff-araña que mira a su marido horrorizada. Pero estás atrapado en una de esas horribles telas que apenas te permiten mover los brazos unos centímetros bajo la secreción viscosa del monstruo. Aunque sí llegas a un trozo de vidrio que hay en el suelo.

Roy tiene sus motivos para odiar a tu hermano. Lo usó de cebo para matar a la Aracne y luego le disparó e incineró dándolo por muerto. No lo estaba porque ya había sido convertido. Eso es lo que ha hecho con las mujeres que secuestró. Convertirlas. Ahora están por ahí, más monstruos a los que dar caza. A una Aracne sólo se la mata decapitándola.

Te liberas antes de que también convierta a Sam, te lanzas como un kamikaze sobre la criatura. Tiene una fuerza descomunal, te coge del cuello y piensas que es el fin.

Sin embargo Sam consigue acabar con el monstruo antes. Brenna lo ha liberado a tiempo cuándo ha visto lo que su esposo iba a hacer. Ya no era su marido, sólo una criatura sobrenatural ansiosa de sangre y venganza. La mujer no acepta las disculpas de tu hermano, sabes por qué, el Sam sin alma la engañó, tuvo relaciones con ella sabiendo que su esposo había desaparecido. Pero ella no culpa sólo a Sam, también se culpa a sí misma.

Estás agotado, te duele el cuello, la espalda. Entráis en la casa abandonada y te dejas caer pesadamente en uno de los camastros mientras guardas algunas prendas diseminadas por el mismo en la bolsa. Sam deambula de un lado a otro frenético. Sabes lo que tiene en la cabeza, eres doctorado en culpas. "Tenías razón, nunca debimos venir aquí" murmura afectado. Quieres decirle que no fue él, pero sí fue él, se recuerda haciéndolo, no estaba poseído, era él y no le importaba lo que sus decisiones pudieran hacer a los demás.

Quieres que se calme, ignoras la brusquedad con que rechaza tu ayuda. Él se siente mal, culpable por lo que hizo todo ese tiempo sin alma. Tú te sientes mal porque sabes que ese estado mental no es bueno para él.

"Estoy bien" te gruñe con rabia

"Si, ya veo lo bien que estás" respondes, suspiras y vuelves a intentar calmarlo. Suelta otra parrafada sobre todo lo que ha podido hacer todo ese tiempo que estuvo alejado de ti y de repente no lo escuchas.

Te das la vuelta y lo ves en el suelo, convulsionando. Es como si el mundo se congelara de repente para ti. No te responde, no habla, los espasmos sacuden su cuerpo rígido y no puedes hacer nada. Tenías razón. Odias tener razón.

Dios, esos dos o tres minutos se te antojan horas mientras lo llamas, sin saber si va a despertar o no. Lo hace, abre los ojos y te das cuenta de que has estado conteniendo la respiración. Vas a sacarlo de esa maldita casa, de esa maldita ciudad ahora mismo.

**_Continuará**


	14. Maniquí 3: Expiación

_Uno más.  
_

* * *

**"Maniquí 3: Expiación"**

Sam no deja de darle vueltas a su desmayo, al caso, a todo. Te pone de los nervios. La única forma de que pare es interrogarle sobre lo que "vio" estando inconsciente, sobre el infierno. Para el esos dos minutos fueron semanas pero es todo lo que le sacas.

Pero al menos ahora si se toma en serio lo de no profundizar en el pasado. O simplemente no quiere escucharte más y sólo quiere trabajar. Tenéis un caso, tiene toda la pinta de un espíritu furioso. En una universidad algo ha destrozado a un conserje mientras limpiaba el laboratorio de química.

Aparte del olor a azufre, (hay azufre en los armarios del laboratorio para los experimentos de los alumnos) y de un grimoso modelo anatómico de plástico, no tenéis nada. Lo que quiere decir que se trata de un trabajo de los vuestros ¿no?

No esperas que nadie te llame al teléfono, y mucho menos que quién llame sea Lisa. Te da un vuelco el estómago, no te ha llamado desde que fuiste hechizado por Veritas y entonces dejó claro que no quería volver a verte. Rechazas la llamada ante la sorpresa de Sam.

Él sólo sabe lo que le has contado, que estuviste un año viviendo con ella y que no funcionó. No le dijiste cuál fue su parte en todo esto. No te ves capaz de más. Gruñes un "métete en tus asuntos" y te dedicas de lleno al caso que tenéis entre manos.

Pasáis la noche revisando las cámaras de seguridad del laboratorio sin descubrir otra cosa que una conveniente interferencia magnética que impide ver el momento justo de la muerte del conserje. Al día siguiente hay otra muerte misteriosa, pero no es en la universidad sino en una fábrica de maniquíes a más de veinte millas de distancia.

El lector EMF se vuelve loco. Sam encuentra la conexión, los maniquíes y el muñeco del laboratorio. Te parece muy pillado por los pelos pero, hasta ahora es lo único que parece relacionar ambos casos. De todas formas investigáis a las víctimas, ambos trabajaban en la fábrica hace un año, cuando desapareció una empleada de la misma. Ya tenéis una excusa para haceros pasar por agentes del FBI.

Lisa te llama otra vez, quieres ignorar la llamada pero Sam te obliga a contestar. No es ella, es el chico, Ben, está asustado, dice que algo malo le pasa a su madre. Tu primer instinto es dejarlo todo y marchar a su encuentro sin perder un segundo pero Sam… no está bien, ¿y si tiene otra crisis mientras estás fuera? Decides hablar con Lisa pero el chico dice que no quiere ponerse, que está encerrada en su dormitorio y no quiere hablar con nadie. Le dices a Ben que vas a llamarla en unos minutos y cuelgas.

Sam insiste, "Tío, tienes que ir". Tienes que ir, lo sabes. Tienes que confiar en que Sam podrá manejar este asunto de los maniquíes y debes averiguar qué es lo que pasa con Lisa y por qué te ha llamado el chaval.

Estás ahí frente a la puerta de su casa, sin saber qué te vas a encontrar. Te encuentras a la mujer que amas preparada para salir, no habías olvidado lo hermosa que es, verla duele físicamente. No sabe por qué estás ahí, es una encerrona de Ben, Lisa está estupendamente.

Creías que estaba en problemas, le explicas la llamada del chaval. Ella te hace entrar, aunque está claro que llega tarde a una cita. Quisieras retenerla, que se quedara contigo, hablar, arreglar las cosas. Sabes que no puedes hacer eso.

Ha conocido a alguien, a alguien decente que puede darle una bonita y burguesa vida normal, no puedes pedirle que vuelva a dejarlo todo por ti. La primera vez que lo hiciste estabas tan destrozado que no podías ver más allá de tu dolor, no pensabas en el daño que podías causar a los demás. Ahora estás todo lo bien que alguien como tú puede estar. Ahora eres capaz de pensar racionalmente. Por mucho que los quieras no puedes meterlos en la locura de tu vida otra vez. Es mejor así, es la única manera de que estén a salvo.

Pero duele, duele saber que ya no formas parte de su vida. Ella te dice lo que tú sabes. No puede pedirte que te quedes porque no te vas a quedar, eres un jodido "héroe", no te vas a quedar sentado mientras haya seres sobrenaturales por ahí destrozando vidas y ella no puede pasar la vida pegada al teléfono esperando que cualquier día la llame Sam o Bobby diciéndole que has muerto.

Tiene razón, por supuesto. Te toca explicarle al chico que tiene que dejar que su madre haga su vida. Que no puedes volver con ellos. Es posiblemente la conversación más difícil, porque ¿qué puedes decirle? No vas a consentir que crea que es culpa de su madre o culpa suya. Es tu culpa. Prefieres que crea que eres una mala persona, es fácil afirmarlo pues tú mismo lo piensas.

Hablas con Sam de vuelta al trabajo, necesitas hablar de otra cosa, necesitas olvidar el rostro de ¿decepción? De Lisa y la cara de ¿odio? De Ben. No puedes porque lo único que deseas de verdad es darte la vuelta y suplicarles de rodillas que te permitan volver con ellos.

Sam prácticamente había resuelto el caso, una chica a la que un grupo de imbéciles de su trabajo acosó hasta la muerte se había convertido en el espíritu vengativo que poseía maniquíes para vengarse de quienes la mataron y escondieron el cadáver. Todo tenía que haber terminado cuando tu hermano obligó a uno de ellos a decirle dónde la habían enterrado y quemó sus restos. Pero la cosa se ha complicado, aún queda algo del fantasma, el riñón que donó a su hermana.

Habláis con la muchacha, le explicáis lo que ocurre. Es duro, pero accede a acompañaros para someterse a unos rituales de brujería que podrían contener al espíritu furioso. El fantasma no está de acuerdo, intenta atropellarte con tu propio coche y estarías satisfecho de haberlo visto desvanecerse en el aire sino fuera porque su hermana ha muerto en vuestras narices.

Ha sido un trabajo de mierda con un resultado de mierda. Volvéis a casa de Bobby, tienes que arreglar el morro del Impala, cambiar los faros, enderezar el parachoques, parece que no hay nada más dañado. Sam está dentro, descansando. Al menos el viejo parece que ha olvidado que intentara matarlo y actúa como siempre.

Tú no sabes cómo actuar. Miras el coche y por una vez no sabes cómo empezar a repararlo, o siquiera si te merece la pena. No te has dado cuenta de que tu hermano está a tu lado hasta que te pregunta por tu nena. No puedes más, dejas salir lo que está en tu cabeza a borbotones.

¿Qué es lo que habéis hecho en ese trabajo? ¿Salvar a una pandilla de cabrones a costa de la vida de una buena chica? ¿Romperle el corazón a un niño? ¿Hacer que la mujer que amas esté tan cabreada contigo que no quiera volver a verte? Todo lo que haces es fastidiarla una y otra vez. Tu trabajo es sólo basura.

Incluso dudas que hayas hecho lo correcto devolviéndole su alma a Sam. Ya has tenido un ejemplo de lo que puede ser si se rompe el muro que lo protege del infierno.

Tu hermano no va a dejar que te rindas, está ahí, frente a ti, "No es cierto, salvamos vidas, antes y ahora… no todo ha sido malo, mírame, Lucifer ya no está…" Bueno, en eso tiene razón "hemos perdido algunas batallas, ganaremos muchas más, lo único que importa al final es que siempre podrás contar conmigo"

**_Continuará**


	15. El error francés

"**El error francés"**

¿Cómo vuestra desquiciada vida puede volverse aún más desquiciada? Que se lo pregunten a un ángel con pinta de gigoló que os ha sacado de casa de Bobby y os ha enviado dónde Dios perdió la chancla.

Sam y tú atravesáis la ventana del saloncito del chatarrero y os encontráis de frente con docenas de personas mirándoos. Alguien grita "corten" y suenan unos tímidos aplausos. Estás en shock, y tu hermano está tan despistado como tú, no sabe si debe ponerse a rebanar cuellos o no, te parece un poco drástico. Prefieres salir corriendo, y él está de acuerdo.

Alguien hablando de un tal Jared coge a tu hermano del brazo y lo arrastra lejos de ti. Vas a seguirle pero una muchacha te empuja hasta una silla de camerino y empieza a limpiarte el maquillaje. ¡Oh, no, estás pintarrajeado como una drag queen! Este sitio al que os ha enviado el amiguito de Castiel no te está gustando nada.

Consigues escapar de la maquilladora, robar unas chocolatinas de un plato que alguien parecido a un becario llevaba, y reunirte con Sam que está tan confundido como tú o más. "Tío, nos han maquillado" le dices a medias entre la turbación y el enfado. "Tenemos que largarnos de aquí"

La teoría de Sam es que estáis en alguna dimensión paralela dónde tú eres alguien llamado Jensen Ackles y él se llama Jared Padalecki y sois los actores que interpretan a Dean y Sam Winchester en una serie de televisión. Es todo tan absurdo. ¿Quién iba a querer ver una serie de televisión en la que vosotros fueseis los personajes principales?

Al menos hay algo positivo en esta locura. Al dar la vuelta a los barracones tu coche está aparcado junto a una caravana. Te acercas aliviado y un tiparraco enorme le echa un cubo de tierra, le vas a partir el alma. Le gritas, te acercas y de repente todo te da vueltas. Estás rodeado de tu coche por todos lados.

Es como la habitación de los espejos de una peli de terror, vas a vomitar, tienes que irte de allí pero ya. Has olvidado tu enfado con Cas por ser tan bocazas. Le rezas esperando que también esté en esta dimensión y ahí está, con su eterna expresión de empanado, mirándoos.

Al principio no os dais cuenta pero tras unas cuantas preguntas Castiel deja de comportarse como Castiel. El ángel saca unos papeles y los consulta, preguntándoos cuándo han cambiado el guion. Le quitas los papeles de la mano y lees lo que acabáis de decir hace cinco minutos, es un guion, un puñetero guion de la serie, ahí están esos nombres ridículos.

"Este no es Cas" dices devolviéndole el libreto con malos modos "Es alguien llamado Misha, ¿Misha?" te alejas de la copia de tu amigo ángel en esta dimensión como de la peste. Vas a volverte loco como no os alejéis de esto. Cuando encuentras una caravana con tu nombre… con el nombre del que hace de ti en esta realidad, y entras, piensas que quizás puedes quedarte un par de horas más (sólo hasta que te ves protagonizando un culebrón de sobremesa)

Por suerte recuerdas con claridad todas las cosas que hizo Baltazar, el símbolo que dibujó. Registráis la casa de Bobby buscando los elementos del hechizo, has olvidado que es sólo un plató de televisión, todo lo que hay es falso, atrezo, como la media docena de impalas falsos de la calle. Tienes que parar el coche que has cogido mecánicamente cuando te das cuenta de ello.

Quieres irte de aquí, realmente necesitas irte de aquí. El chófer de "Jared Padalesqui" va a llevar a Sam a la casa de su actor, te pregunta dónde quieres que te acerque. Si ni siquiera sabes dónde estás, no te vas a separar de tu hermano bajo ningún concepto. Sam está de acuerdo, vais a su casa los dos, vais a ensayar vuestros papeles.

Te quedas a cuadros cuando ves la chabola ¡Es un jodido palacio! Después de ver el camello en el jardín crees que nada más puede sorprenderte. Hasta que escuchas una voz femenina conocida diciendo "No es un camello, es una alpaca idiota"

Por fuerza tienes que parecer un idiota en el momento en que una resucitada Rubi (no recordabas que fuera tan guapa la maldita demonio) besa a tu hermano. Ok, los Padalesquis son Sam y la actriz que hace de Rubi en la serie. ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente que Bobby sea el productor o algo así?

Por suerte tiene una cena de caridad para la adopción internacional de nutrias, (si te has enterado de algo de lo que ha dicho), Sam y tú podéis pedir unas pizzas y conseguir todos los ingredientes del hechizo por internet. Te fundes un par de tarjetas de crédito pero logras comprar todo. No puede ser legal importar huesos humanos sin pasar por la aduana, pero si quieres estar fresco por la mañana para recogerlos tienes que echarte un rato.

El sofá es posiblemente el mejor lugar dónde has dormido en tu vida, caes sobre él y te duermes en cuestión de segundos. No tienes ni pesadillas.

El chófer no pone muchos problemas para recoger los huesos. Es el único que os lo pone fácil, vais a tener que haceros pasar por actores y rodar las escenas previstas para hoy. Tenéis que hacer de vosotros mismos, no puede ser tan difícil ¿verdad?

Es el mayor desastre de la historia de los desastres. Después de obligaros a repetir casi cuarenta veces las mismas frases (qué gente más pesada) os dejan por fin descansar un rato. Es vuestro momento, lo preparáis todo, dibujas el símbolo, recitáis el hechizo y saltáis por la ventana, pero seguís atrapados en telelandia.

Ya no sabes qué hacer, la única explicación es que en este lugar no hay magia, no hay monstruos, ni ángeles, ni demonios, ni nada sobrenatural. Este no es tu lugar, quizás sí para Sam pues aquí tendría a su esposa, su mansión… y ninguna secuela de haber pasado por el infierno. Pero para ti no, tú no encajas aquí, no sabes actuar, nunca podrías ser actor, ni nada de lo que se supone que es Jensen Ackles.

Quieres irte, te vas a ir al menos del plató, y del país. Ni siquiera estás en tu país, estás en Canadá. Tenéis que conseguir un coche y largaros. Os encontráis cara a cara con el motivo por el que Baltazar os mandó aquí. El ángel que enviaron a mataros.

Sólo que aquí no es ningún ángel, sólo un tipo normal y corriente del que os vais a librar, o eso pretendéis. Los extras y el personal de acción impiden que lo matéis de una paliza.

El director, que también es productor, os reúne en su despacho, ¡os ofrece un aumento de sueldo! Venga ya, no puedes más, y cuando te enteras que se llama Bobby Singer ya es la gota que colma el vaso. Dimitís como actores. Los dos, Sam también. Os vais a casa de Sam y su flamante "no demoníaca" esposa os dice que han asesinado a Misha, al Castiel de esta realidad.

Ha sido el ángel sicario de Rafael, para comunicarse con el arcángel. Un indigente al que la policía no ha hecho ni caso os cuenta cómo escuchó al tipo hablar con un cuenco con la sangre que había sacado de Misha, y como el recipiente respondía dándole un lugar y una hora para recogerlo. Tenéis que detenerlo, le robó a Sam la llave que Baltazar dijo que jamás debía caer en manos de Rafael.

Vosotros aparecisteis en el set de la serie de televisión, es posible que Virgilio, el ángel asesino, también, y si debe volver al lugar dónde apareció vosotros estaréis ahí antes. Lo alcanzas en un decorado con forma de motel y te lanzas sobre él placándolo. Los gritos y la confusión del personal televisivo son tremendos. Ha habido disparos hace unos minutos y por los llantos y las llamadas a los hospitales y la policía, habrá habido hasta muertos.

Le quitáis la llave que os robó y veis brillar el símbolo mágico en la ventana, no podéis escapar, os succiona hasta vuestra realidad, Rafael está ahí, o Rafaela, porque ahora es una tía. No está sola, al menos Baltazar no os ha abandonado a vuestra suerte, tu opinión sobre el amigo de Castiel ha mejorado bastante con ese gesto.

Tu opinión sobre Castiel ha empeorado, te sientes utilizado en su guerra angelical. No es que te hubieras negado a ayudarle, eso nunca, sólo te hubiera gustado hacer de cebo sabiendo que hacías de cebo. Pero el estilo del cielo es utilizarte y escupirte sin razones o, en este caso, "Ten contaré lo que ocurre en cuanto pueda" y desaparecer sin más.

"Casi preferirías estar en aquel mundo ¿verdad?" preguntas a tu hermano desalentado, mirando el ventanal del comedor de Bobby hecho añicos. Te imaginas cómo se va a poner el viejo cuando se entere…

**_Continuará**


	16. Diez Negritos

_Este fue uno de esos capítulos en los que te enfadas con los guionistas de tu serie favorita por desperdiciar una serie de personajes que eran nuestros. Antes se habían cargado a tantos y ahora le tocaba a Rufus. Lo de Samuel y Gwen, corramos un tupido velo... siempre sobraron un poco los Campbell en la trama de la serie pero tal y como los trataron fue casi una traición. _

_Pero sigue siendo Sobrenatural, injusta, dolorosa y cruel... El capítulo me ha salido fatal, pero es que el capítulo de la serie me enfadó y mucho, lo siento, intentaré hacerlo mejor en el próximo._

* * *

**"Diez negritos"**

Bobby, Sam y tú estáis en Sandusky, Ohio, investigando lo que en un principio parece un crimen pasional y para vosotros tiene toda la pinta de una posesión demoníaca o fantasmal. Aunque lo que os ha llevado hasta allí ha sido la concentración de sucesos sobrenaturales que como un desfile monstruoso se han sucedido entre el lugar dónde rescatasteis a aquellas muchachas de los dragones, hasta aquí.

Un camionero asesinó a toda su familia, en su casa, a martillazos. Le interrogáis. El tipo no recuerda nada. Le crees, los tres le creéis. Habéis visto bastante mierda y bastantes víctimas para saber distinguir a unos de otros. No podéis hacer nada por él, lo único que podéis hacer es impedir que vuelva a pasarle a más gente.

Comprobáis su declaración con los videos de la gasolinera dónde repostó y recogió a una chica. La chica es ella, el monstruo definitivo, "La madre de todo". El camionero no ha sido su único objetivo, alguien en la conservera dónde trabajaba también ha sido afectado matando a más de seis personas antes de ser abatido.

Esa noche investigáis el almacén que la empresa tiene en los muelles, con un aliado más: Rufus Turner. Te cae bien el viejo compañero de Bobby, no es la primera vez que trabajáis juntos.

El trabajo está siendo un poco desconcertante, está claro que la tal Eva, como la llamó el camionero, no estaba ahí, en ese caso hubiera sido un suicido ir a su encuentro, pero según ese hombre, algo vivo, una especie de gusano, salió de su oído. Es la primera vez que oís hablar de gusanos que poseen cuerpos, al menos fuera de alguna serie de ciencia ficción de la tele (no tiene chiste si no hablan en egipcio y te dan un bastón de rayos láser ¿verdad?)

Pero si Sam y tú sois los mejores cazadores en activo en el planeta (modestia aparte), Rufus y Bobby son los más expertos que conoces, llegaréis al fondo del asunto.

No esperas encontrarte con Gwen Campbell. Aún estás reponiéndote de la sorpresa cuando Samuel aparece tras ella. Ha llegado la hora del cobro, ese viejo te dejó de aperitivo para unos goulhs, le juraste que lo matarías en cuanto te lo echaras a la cara y eso vas a hacer. O al menos lo intentas porque Sam te detiene.

La ira dentro de ti burbujea peligrosamente cuando tu hermano y Bobby te obligan a salir de esa zona de la conservera. Paseas como un león enjaulado en el área de carga y descarga mientras los escuchas discutir. No ha debido detenerte, Sam no ha debido impedir que te cargaras al viejo. Estás tan furioso que te afecta incluso físicamente. Te sientes un poco mareado.

La muchacha no sabía lo que había hecho Samuel, si no, no hubiera cazado nunca con él. Se disculpa contigo "No lo sabía". Te despiertas tras unas máquinas de embalaje y ya no estás hablando con ella. Sigues mareado y algo pringoso sale de tu oído giras la cabeza para ver un enorme gusano grisáceo desaparecer por una rejilla antes de que reacciones.

Escuchas la voz de tu hermano llamándote, vas a su encuentro y de repente estás encañonado por Samuel (eso era de esperar) y por Rufus (eso ya es más sorprendente), por supuesto tú no vas a ser menos, tu 1911 en tu mano apunta a ambos, no quieres hacer daño a Rufus, le herirás si es preciso, pero si el viejo hace algún movimiento en falso no te fallará el pulso para meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja.

Sam te dice que has matado a Gwen, es imposible, no puedes aceptar la responsabilidad sobre eso, no has sido tú, aunque haya sido tu mano no has sido tú. De todas formas dejas de apuntarles, ellos creían que has matado a la única de esa familia de pega que tolerabas. Cuando descubren el fango negro y apestoso que ese gusano ha dejado en tu oído (por favor, ¡qué asco!) se relajan un poco.

Como no hay manera de saber quién tiene ahora al bicho dentro, Bobby tiene la única idea razonable: meter todas vuestras armas en un armario bajo llave. Os vigiláis unos a otros pero tus ojos sólo tienen un objetivo: Samuel

Ahora tienes al puto viejo en la cara, y de verdad quieres saber qué clase de persona entrega a sus nietos a un demonio para que los maten. Maldición, pudo seguir negándose a darte el paradero de Crowley en lugar de tenderos una trampa, ¿Tanto os odia?, ¿a Sam también? Parece que sí.

Samuel no le ha dado todas sus armas al chatarrero, si hubieras vacilado un solo segundo ahora tu hermano y tú estaríais muertos. Consigues evitar que haga blanco y escapa. Tienes que ir por él, vais los cuatro, quizás no sea el auténtico abuelo Campbell sino el bicho ese.

Mantener el grupo unido resulta una gran idea cuando Sam, agarrándote de la ropa y echándote hacia atrás impide que todos voléis por los aires. ¿Cuándo ha tenido tiempo el viejo en poner una trampa de esas? Apenas lo estás asimilando cuando los cierres de seguridad de la zona de máquinas se activan automáticamente separándote de tu hermano.

Vas a intentar abrir la puerta mientras Sam encuentra otra salida, o eso pensabas hasta que oyes un disparo. Como haya disparado a tu hermano, abuelo o no, humano o no, le vas a arrancar las tripas. Pero quien yace en el suelo es el viejo, muerto, y Sam tiene su pistola en las manos.

Te preparas para noquearlo en caso de necesidad. No puedes dejar que lo maten si tiene al bicho dentro, aunque él dice que el bicho lo tiene el abuelo. El cadáver no tiene dentro nada del fango negro que tenías tú. Sammy te mira horrorizado, ha matado a Samuel, ha matado a vuestro abuelo sin vacilar, de un tiro en la frente, porque creía que era un monstruo.

Se deja inmovilizar sin oponer resistencia. Es lo que esperarías de tu hermano, te inclinas a creerle, pero un poco de seguridad no hace daño a nadie. Mientras Rufus y Bobby van por herramientas para hacerle una autopsia al cadáver se te van todas las dudas. Por supuesto que Sam lamenta haber matado al viejo y por supuesto le preocupa lo que vuestra madre hubiera pensado. Le das una excusa, cualquiera, tampoco es que tuviera mucha elección, Samuel ya había intentado mataros.

Salís fuera de la habitación, Bobby cree que no hace falta que veáis cómo le abren la cabeza. Tú empiezas a relajarte, a pensar, a pensar en lo que hacía aquí con Gwen. ¿Por qué estaba cazando? Ya no tenía jefe, y tampoco daba la impresión de hacerlo por altruismo. No había mucho en él del hombre que conociste en el pasado.

Tienes que aparcar todo eso y liberar a Sam antes de derribar la puerta de los vestuarios, dónde estaban haciendo la autopsia. A tiempo de ver cómo el gusano escapa del cuerpo muerto de tu abuelo y desaparece. Desenchufas el cable con el que se ha electrocutado y ayudas a Sam a reanimar al par de cazadores veteranos. Ha sido una pelea dura, pero ambos están bien.

La prueba del fango no es concluyente para saber si alguno de vosotros ha sido poseído. Tu hermano tiene una idea más eficaz aunque dolorosa. Al bicho no le gusta la electricidad, así que pela un cable para realizar las comprobaciones necesarias. Todos estáis bien, menos el chatarrero. El gusano ha poseído a Bobby y tienes que ver cómo tu amigo apuñala a Rufus en el corazón.

Tienes que saber qué es ese gusano, qué es lo que quiere Eva, tienes que sacárselo a Bobby de dentro. Sam intenta evitar que lo interrogues. Lo entiendes, está mal, puedes matar al que sí consideras tu familia si se te va la mano. Pero tenéis que saber qué es lo que ocurre.

El interrogatorio es duro, desagradable, por un instante tienes que recordarte a ti mismo que el que está frente a ti es Bobby atrapado en su propio cuerpo. El último calambrazo es el más largo, lo suficiente como para achicharrar al bicho dentro del chatarrero. No respira, hasta que Sam le hace la reanimación.

Tú simplemente no puedes o no quieres pensar en lo que has hecho. Llevas el cuerpo de Rufus al coche y dejas que tu hermano se encargue del amigo, ambos lo necesitan y tú, simplemente no quieres pensar en nada.

**_Continuará**


	17. Mi corazón seguirá latiendo

**"Mi corazón seguirá latiendo"**

Estáis en un pueblecito de Pensilvania, llamado Chester, investigando unas muertes un tanto curiosas dentro de una misma familia. Todo apunta a una maldición familiar por lo que después de aseguraros de que Ellen llegaba a tiempo para vigilar al Bobby depresivo por la muerte de Rufus, habéis cogido el Mustang y ahora interrogas a un picapleitos ventajista que está deseando echarte de su despacho.

El tío es un auténtico capullo, no sólo no te escucha sino que se toma tu advertencia como una amenaza. Pues que le den, tienes más cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con él.

Sam tampoco ha encontrado nada anormal en la historia de la familia que investigáis. Llegaron al país en 1912 y desde entonces lo que todas las familias con ascendencia europea, o lo que sea.

Una nueva muerte en Chester os desconcierta un poco. Aunque encontráis las mismas pruebas, hilo de oro, accidentes absurdos, la muerta, una empleada de una compañía de viajes, no pertenece a la familia que investigáis, ni siquiera los conoce, lo que tira por tierra la teoría de la maldición familiar.

Llamas a los Singer, la pareja son para ti la fuente más fiable a la que recurrir. Ellen responde al teléfono, tus muertes extrañas no están ocurriendo sólo en Chester, Jo y su gente han encontrado más casos, hasta setenta y cinco, algunos familiares, otros no.

Notas la preocupación en su voz, preguntas, por el viejo, por ella. Apenas ha conseguido que descanse un poco, te dice que está enfrascado en encontrar una conexión entre todas las muerte y parece haber encontrado algo. Los antepasados de todas las víctimas llegaron a Estados Unidos en el mismo año y en el mismo barco, un crucero llamado "Titanic".

No te suena de nada, a Sam tampoco, pero es un punto de partida y tu hermano investiga sobre ese barco. Nada extraordinario, fue el más grande de su época cuando fue construido y en su viaje inaugural se salvó de que fuera su última travesía gracias a la pericia de su primer oficial.

"Pues vale" piensas, "sigue sin haber nada". Sam encuentra algo, la foto de ese ángel que lleva fastidiándoos desde que le echasteis la vista encima, el amigo de Cas, Baltazar.

Fue él quien impidió que se hundiera el barco y ahora sus descendientes están pagando las consecuencias. Lo convocáis, el tipo os suelta unas cuantas tonterías sobre una mala película y una mala canción. No te lo crees, pero hay algo que te impide obligarle a volver y dejarlo todo como estaba. Dice que si hunde el barco, Ellen, Jo, y quién sabe cuántos más también morirán.

Por eso cuando Bobby te recrimina por no haber atrapado al ángel tú le dices la verdad. No puedes permitir que ellas mueran, son tu familia, como el viejo borracho que es capaz de seguir luchando a pesar de estar destrozado. Son lo que os mantiene a flote aún, saber que hay gente como ellas a la que importáis.

Quizás si hablaras con quién está haciendo todo esto, si pudieras tener una charla con el destino se podría llegar a un acuerdo. La única forma de encontrar al destino es intentar evitar que acabe con alguna de sus víctimas. Intentar es la palabra, el primer hachazo contra el abogado que interrogaste ayer logras evitarlo. Pero el tipo es idiota, está tan ocupado amenazándote con demandas millonarias que no ve al autobús que se lo lleva por delante.

Tienes que taparte la boca para no reírte. La mirada de Sam lo dice todo, eres un pedazo de insensible por reírte de un tío que acaba de morir. "la Muerte tiene un sentido del humor muy particular", piensas mientras echas un último vistazo a la publicidad del autobús, dónde el abogado muerto se ofrece para obtener indemnizaciones por atropellos y otros tipos de accidentes.

Mientras estabas distraído con las bromas del destino, Sam lo ha encontrado, o más bien la ha encontrado. En un edificio, vigilando lo ocurrido. Entráis a buscarla sin pensar que corréis peligro. Cuando estáis a punto de morir en una explosión de gas, Castiel os lleva al otro lado del mundo.

Según vuestro amigo el ángel, el destino, a quien llama Átropos y resulta ser una de las hilanderas no sólo está cabreada por lo que ha hecho Baltazar, también os odia a vosotros por haber parado el apocalipsis. Genial, estáis en la peli "destino final" en 3D. La solución de Cas es matarla. Aunque para ello necesita un cebo, vosotros.

No es divertido andar por la calle sabiendo que cada paso puede ser el último. De repente te sientes como aquella vez que te infectó un fantasma haciéndote sentir pavor de todo. Y lo peor de esto es que estás provocando esa amenaza, estás "tentando al destino". Vaya, tu amigo alado empieza a utilizar el sarcasmo… No, definitivamente estaba siendo literal.

Después de casi ser arrollados por un grupo de ciclistas, de ver los colmillos de un par de perrazos en tu cara, de interrumpir a unos malabaristas de cuchillos, seguís andando sin más. Castiel estaba equivocado, la destino con aspecto de bibliotecaria sexi no ha ido a por vosotros.

Abres los ojos en el Impala, Sam sigue durmiendo a tu lado, has tenido un sueño de lo más raro. Lo despiertas, tienes que contárselo, seguro que le hace gracia ¡mira que imaginar que Baltazar salvaría el Titanic sólo porque no le gustaba la película! Sabes que ocurre algo raro cuando Sam te cuenta que ha soñado lo mismo.

Castiel os dice que no ha sido un sueño. Te enfada, te duele, ¿ha vuelto a hundir el barco sólo por vosotros? No te convence su explicación, eso de que no nacer no es lo mismo que morir. Esa gente vivió, Ellen, Jo… ellas estaban vivas. Por suerte vosotros seréis los únicos que vais a recordar todo esto... qué… bien.

Entráis en la casa, es la misma en la que Ellen era la esposa del chatarrero, la misma que fue un segundo hogar, vuestro hogar, desde que Bobby se convirtió en el tutor de tu padre en el mundo de lo sobrenatural y compañero de caza.

El viejo duerme. No lo habías visto descansar desde que el bicho que lo poseyó mató a Rufus. Es mejor que no recuerde lo que pudo haber sido. Lo tapas con la manta y os tomáis unos tragos en la cocina. En silencio. Pensando.

Entonces Sam tiene una idea, no recuerda mucho del tiempo que estuvo cazando con Samuel pero sí recuerda que tenía una biblioteca interesante. "Crowley pudo corromperle pero era un cazador Dean, un maestro, tenía una biblioteca tan impresionante como la de Bobby, quizás haya algo allí sobre la madre de los monstruos"

Tiene razón. Vais al cuartel general del viejo. Está abandonado desde que murió, hace un par de semanas. Siguió utilizando las instalaciones después de que Cas matara al demonio. Es raro, ¿por qué no se retiró de la caza? Ya no tenía a quien dar cuentas, nadie iba a resucitar a tu madre para él.

Bobby, Sam y tú encontráis la biblioteca, oculta en el despacho del abuelo, en un búnquer bajo el suelo de madera. No parece gran cosa, pero lo importante no es el mobiliario, o el sistema de organización, son los libros. Algunos de cientos de años, diarios de grandes cazadores.

Bobby encuentra un texto antiguo en el que dice que las cenizas de un fénix pueden matar a "la madre", tú encuentras el diario de Samuel Colt y te olvidas de lo que estáis buscando leyendo las palabras del hombre que construyó la mayor y mejor trampa de demonios que conoces y el arma para matarlos.

El Colt también mató un fénix, en el viejo oeste, en Sunrise, Wyoming, el 5 de marzo de 1861.

**_Continuará**


	18. La Frontera

**"La Frontera"**

El lejano oeste no es cómo te lo habías imaginado. Te creías un experto, sabes disparar, sabes montar a caballo y podrías romperle la crisma a cualquiera de estos mequetrefes si quisieras, pero, ¿dónde está la magia? Aquí todo es suciedad y miseria.

Acabáis de llegar y han colgado a un tipo delante de vuestras narices por matar a su mujer. Pues vale, se lo merecía. Y ya que habéis encontrado al sheriff ¿quién hay mejor para preguntarle por Samuel Colt? Porque estás en Sunrise, en 1891 y mañana se supone que el legendario cazador se va a cargar a un fénix.

La charla con el sheriff es humillante, de verdad, tu turbación es aún más humillante. Esta gente no sólo es dura como el terreno que pisa, es anticuada y es demasiado intolerante. Al menos os envían al salón de Elkins, ¿No se llamaba así el amigo de tu padre que guardaba el colt? Debe ser una saga familiar o algo así.

El salón tampoco es lo que esperabas, es sucio, oscuro, huele a vómito, alcohol barato y esa asquerosa mezcla viscosa que embadurna el suelo alrededor de las escupideras. Necesitas un trago. Te pides un whisky y a Sam una zarzaparrilla, Sam aprovecha para preguntar por Colt.

Por fin una noticia positiva, Elkins no lo sabe pero Samuel Colt está en estos momentos construyendo la mayor trampa para demonios de la historia, os dice dónde está colocando unas vías de tren. Otra cosa que debería alegrarte es que vas a conocer a la chica más sexi del salón.

Una mezcla entre compasión y repulsión te hace retroceder ante la muchacha que no comprende tu actitud. Puede que seas el primero que la ha rechazado y puede ser la primera chica fácil que has rechazado tú. Pero es en serio, al margen de todo eso del efecto mariposa y chorradas similares es la primera vez que te da miedo pillar alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual sólo con un beso.

Sam se ríe de tu apuro y tú suspiras aliviado cuando el juez llama furioso la atención de la muchacha, tienen una cita. Te bebes de un trago lo que creías que era whisky y resulta ser una mezcla entre pis y gasolina, ¡es asqueroso! Tu hermano se toma su zarzaparrilla sin ocultar su regocijo, el sí que está disfrutando del oeste o más bien de tus apuros.

El grito de la corista os hace subir rápidamente a las habitaciones. La chica aterrorizada proclama que un fantasma ha matado al juez. Dice que ha sido el tipo que estaban colgando cuando llegasteis a Sunrise. Sam y tú llegáis a la conclusión de que el fénix quizás tenga forma humana. Sobre la cama del juez sólo queda una calavera humeante que se desmorona entre cenizas.

El sheriff convoca una partida de caza, te apuntas y envías a Sam en busca de Colt, no quieres arriesgarte a que vuestro objetivo no aparezca. Toca camuflarse con la población, te consigues otra ropa y te presentas en la calle al amanecer, como dijo el sheriff. No ves a nadie, así que preguntas a Elkins, parece ser que la gente no es tan aficionada a cazar asesinos como sale en las películas.

No te ha parecido que el sheriff sea de los que se echan atrás, te sorprende que llegue tarde, aunque tienes tu explicación en forma de una voz gritando en la calle que lo han matado. El agente de la ley ha muerto igual que el juez ¿y ahora quién es el sheriff? Una de las cosas que sí son ciertas de las historias del oeste es que cualquiera podía ser nombrado sheriff, lo descubres cuando Elkins te coloca la placa, aún manchada con las cenizas del muerto, y te da la enhorabuena.

El tal Elías, el fénix, prometió a los tres hombres que lo colgaban que los mataría, ha matado a dos. Si quieres localizarlo deberías mantener controlado al que falta, al ayudante del sheriff.

El chico es un cobarde, se iba de la ciudad incluso antes de saber que su jefe había muerto. Ahora eres tú su jefe pero tienes que encañonarlo y encerrarlo en una celda para que no huya.

El Fénix se presenta en las oficinas, si no fuera porque necesitas sus cenizas incluso lo hubieras ayudado a vengarse cuando te cuenta porqué ha hecho todo esto. Pero, no puedes permitirte el lujo de dudar, has descubierto que el hierro lo puede parar, no puede entrar en la celda y quemar al tipo que mató a su esposa. No contabas con que sí pueda dispararle un par de cuarenta y cincos al pecho y cargárselo.

Huyes, ningún arma puede pararlo y te has convertido en su objetivo al saber que eres un cazador. Cuando crees que tendréis que volver con las manos vacías Sammy aparece con el Colt, Samuel Colt le ha dejado el arma. Piensas ¿por qué no?

Llamas al pájaro de fuego, él y tú, en mitad de la calle, con toda la gente escondida en sus casas, a cubierto. Le miras a los ojos, ahora no se trata de un hombre contra una criatura mítica, se trata de defender tu vida, sabes que eres más rápido. Desenfundáis casi a la vez, tú disparas antes, él se desintegra en una nube de humo, llamas y cenizas.

Reaccionas tarde a la advertencia de Sam, sacas el frasco que guardas para recoger las cenizas y sólo puedes recoger el aire de la biblioteca de Bobby, este viaje ha sido en balde y no vas a tener una segunda oportunidad. Pagas tu frustración con un ángel sin batería, con Bobby no, con el viejo nunca te atreverías.

En realidad con quien estás enfadado es contigo mismo, has agotado a tus amigos para nada, incluso Sam consiguió el arma, ¿de qué ha servido matar al fénix? Ese tipo no merecía que te interpusieras en el camino de su venganza por muy criatura sobrenatural que fuera.

Y sin embargo Sam y Colt salvan la misión, un cartero trae un paquete para tu hermano del antiguo cazador, es como "Regreso al futuro III", dentro de la caja está el móvil de tu hermano, oxidado por más de un siglo sin uso y una botella con cenizas del fénix.

No es el momento de fallar ahora, no puedes, tienes que decidir cómo vas a usar esas cenizas, ¿bastará una bala? ¿Será mejor una bomba? Pasas la noche preparando los cartuchos de rifle, es lo más sencillo y siempre puedes abrir su interior en caso de emergencia.

Estás agotado, son las cinco de la mañana y aunque Bobby y tu hermano se fueron a descansar tú preferiste dejar el asunto de las cenizas preparado. Abres la botella con mucho cuidado, toda la seguridad es poca, guantes de construcción que dificultan un poco tus movimientos, delantal de carnicero y máscara de soldar.

Resulta ser demasiada protección, la botella resbala entre los guantes y te cae en las piernas esturreándose por el suelo. Tomas nota mental de la próxima vez ponerte un mono de mecánico y botas hasta las rodillas, las cenizas embadurnan tus pies descalzos y te sientes decepcionado por no estar quemándote vivo. Son inofensivas para ti.

Quizás sólo afecten al monstruo en cuestión, a la madre, como la sal a los demonios, ¿no? Después de todos los contratiempos sólo has conseguido cinco cartuchos, deberán ser suficientes.

**_Continuará**


	19. Querida Mamá

**"Querida Mamá"**

Tenéis la munición ahora sólo hay que encontrar a la gran Mamá. Lo único que se os ocurre es preguntar a algún monstruo que no os odie como el resto. Castiel trae a Lenora, una vampiro a la que conocisteis en lo que para ti es otra historia, antes de ir al infierno, antes de toda esta locura en que se ha convertido tu vida.

Os lo dice, a cambio de un favor, de que la matéis. Algo se te revuelve dentro al oír su ruego, sabes de qué habla, fuiste vampiro. Ni tú ni Sam podéis ayudarla, sólo querríais que se sintiera a salvo, sólo ha recaído una vez y podría volver a ser la chica que conocisteis cuando aún erais sólo un par de cazadores y no quienes han desatado una guerra civil en el cielo y "la parada de los monstruos" en la tierra. Cas cumple su petición, matándola a sangre fría frente a vosotros.

No es la primera vez que te preocupa su actitud desde que recuperaste a Sam. Tendrás que hablar seriamente con él, pero será cuando acabéis la misión. No hay tiempo de llevarse el Impala, es el ángel quien os traslada a Grants Pass (Colorado) antes de que Eva elija otro lugar para pasear.

Parece una ciudad como cualquier otra. No hay nada raro en ella, o eso creéis hasta que Castiel se queda sentado en la cafetería frente a ti cuando se disponía a investigar el lugar al modo angelical. Te divierte la cara de pasmarote de tu amigo, no deberías burlarte de él, sin sus poderes tenéis menos posibilidades pero ver a algo como él enfurruñarse como una criatura, no puedes resistirte.

Sam te riñe "has herido sus sentimientos", como si tu hermano no estuviera disfrutando de la situación igual que tú. Te toca cargar con el ángel desactivado. Pero iréis más rápido si os dividís, y Bobby y Sam son mucho mejor que tú entre datos y libros. Vosotros vais a interrogar al doctor que hizo una llamada al centro de epidemiología del gobierno por un paciente.

No localizáis al doctor, ha desaparecido, sólo encontráis el cadáver del paciente oculto en un cobertizo. Esto empieza a ser raro.

Te reúnes con Sam en la casa del muerto. Lo que descubrís allí es tremendo, es como una reunión de metamórficos moribundos. Uno aún respira. No es el enfermo, es decir, sí está enfermo pero no es el enfermo cero, sino su amigo, quien estaba con el cuándo fue infectado por Eva.

Vais al local dónde estuvieron la noche anterior, el espectáculo del bar es aún peor que la casa de los clones muertos. Hay docenas de vampiros... no, espectros o híbridos, no sabes cómo definirlos, todos estos ¿cómo narices se llaman estas cosas? están muertos.

Mientras examináis a los nuevos monstruos, a los "Jefferson Starships" como los nombras, aparece el sheriff. No se han dado cuenta de tu presencia, te ocultas tras el mostrador y los sigues hasta la comisaría. El alguacil y sus ayudantes también son Jefferson Starships, como los del bar, pero estos han sobrevivido, hasta que llegas al rescate.

Sólo queda el jefe, atado y empaquetado para un interrogatorio. Te encargarías de él ahora pero escucháis algo en los calabozos. Sam y tú pensáis que pueden ser más Starships. No lo son, son dos chiquillos, Sam los reconoce, son los hijos del doctor que ha desaparecido.

Tras las pruebas pertinentes los liberáis y les dais de comer. Castiel está furioso contigo, no comprende que no merece la pena ganar si los que se supone que debes proteger son sacrificados por esa victoria. Vas a tener que hablar seriamente con él cuando todo esto acabe. De momento llevas a los niños con su tío. A tu vuelta Robo Cas ha interrogado un tanto enérgicamente al sheriff y sabe dónde está Eva, en la cafetería en la que desayunasteis esta mañana.

Repartes los cartuchos de ceniza, uno para cada uno, tú te quedas dos. Privilegios del fabricante. Bobby y Cas se quedan fuera, por si es una trampa, Sam y tú entráis. En principio no hay nada raro, os sentáis, Sam echa un vistazo a través de la cámara del móvil. Estáis rodeados de Starships, sois los únicos humanos en el local.

La camarera os pone delante dos especiales del día, el tipo sentado a tu lado os quita las armas, en respuesta tú le quitas el whisky que se ha dejado a medias. La camarera es Eva. Inspecciona la bolsa y huele las cenizas, sonríe victoriosa, estáis perdidos, te bebes el whisky de un trago.

No le basta con haberos atrapado, como los malos de las películas tiene que daros la charla de la victoria. ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué hace lo que hace? Porque Crowley está asesinando a sus hijos, a sus alfas. Pero Cas mató a Crowley, tú lo viste. Ella dice que sigue con vida, la crees, no tiene por qué mentirte, ¿qué motivos podría tener si cree que ha ganado?

Ahora sabes lo que realmente quería Crowley, no quiere un chalet en el purgatorio, quiere sus almas, millones de poderosos reactores nucleares. Si él le roba el purgatorio el plan de ella es dominar la Tierra con sus nuevos y perfeccionados hijos, no estos que os rodean, sino su hijo perfecto, el niño pequeño que creías poner a salvo. La boca te sabe a bilis y a ceniza.

Sam te mira, está tan cabreado como tú, pero tú tienes un plan estúpido y suicida y él no lo conoce. Jura a Eva que no sabe nada de Crowley, tú, simplemente, te niegas a ser su pelele, no vas a trabajar para ella como no vas a trabajar para ninguna criatura sobrenatural nunca más.

"No tienes otra opción", ella se ha disfrazado de tu madre y eso te enfurece casi tanto como haber caído en su trampa y haber ayudado a su plan de infección. Le haces cara. Ni la expresión horrorizada de tu hermano, ni la presencia de Bobby y Cas atrapados por los monstruos te hacen cambiar de actitud.

Es hora de comprobar si tu apuesta suicida tiene resultados. "Si te transformo serás una mascota muy obediente" es lo que querías, sigues provocándola, "Ni aunque me azotes con una percha, la respuesta sigue siendo no" La tienes encima, el aliento en tu nuca, sus dedos inmovilizándote en la silla "No me provoques", "Muérdeme". Te muerde, el dolor es intenso mientras rezas por que funcione aunque te mate ahí mismo.

Se separa de ti, la sangre brota de la arteria y la taponas como puedes, mientras se te nubla la vista le dices lo que has hecho, el vaso del tipo que se sentaba a tu lado, el cartucho de cenizas que escondías en un bolsillo, la has envenenado y ella se desploma frente a ti mientras te desangras.

Castiel recupera sus poderes acaba con el resto de monstruos y te cura. Sin embargo no estás satisfecho, tu hermano tampoco. Debéis buscar a los niños y matarlos. El ángel tenía razón cuando os dijo que intentar salvarlos era un error, el problema es que tú no querías que tuviera razón. La victoria será inútil si los pequeños infectan el mundo gracias a vosotros.

Castiel os lleva a casa del hermano del médico, el hombre yace en el suelo destrozado, muerto, ya es tarde. Sin embargo Bobby encuentra los cadáveres de los niños y Sam encuentra algo más: Azufre.

Todo ha acabado, Cas se va, prometiendo que investigará sobre lo que Eva dijo de Crowley. Tú no sabes qué pensar y no eres el único. Bobby y Sam encuentran muy sospechoso todo esto, llegan a insinuar una alianza entre tu amigo y el demonio. Cuando lo escuchas en ellos te resistes a aceptarlo. Venga, es Cas, el ángel más estirado y legal del cielo, jamás trabajaría con el rey del infierno.

**_Continuará**


	20. El hombre que pudo reinar

"**El hombre que pudo reinar"**

Estás traicionando al último amigo que te queda, es así de simple. Comprendes a Bobby y a Sam, entiendes que tengan dudas pero tú les estás siguiendo el juego, le estás ocultando a Cas que lo estáis investigando.

El ángel se aparece en el Impala, como siempre, asustándote, como siempre, con su eterno aire despistado, como siempre. Te anuncia con toda solemnidad que está convencido de que Crowley sigue vivo. Es como un respiro para ti, Castiel es incapaz de hacer algo malicioso, con todas tus fuerzas quieres creerle, vas a ayudar al viejo y a tu hermano sólo para que se convenzan de que están equivocados.

El ángel está sorprendido de que estés solo, le mientes, no quieres hacerlo, pero ¿qué le dices? ¿Estamos buscando al puñetero rey del infierno y no queremos que lo sepas porque sospechamos que están de acuerdo con él? No puedes. Sólo le dices que estás aquí, que si te necesita estás aquí.

Sam y Bobby no están cazando a un genio como has contado al ángel, están interrogando a uno de los demonios cazarrecompensas de Crowley. Entras en el comedor dónde el tipo pelirrojo grita con el cuchillo de Ruby enterrado en la pierna. Les dices que has hablado con Castiel, ellos te acosan a preguntas, ¿Qué le has contado?, insisten.

No le has contado nada y te sientes como una mierda por no haberle dicho nada, es tu amigo, es el tío más inocentón que te puedes echar a la cara, cualquiera podría tomarle el pelo y Crowley es el ser más malicioso sobre la faz de la tierra, podría engañar a cualquiera.

Sam no insiste, Bobby si, dice que querría no creerlo, pero todo apunta a que tienen algún acuerdo. Tú no quieres creerlo, no puedes creerlo. Les vas a demostrar que no es cierto.

Al final conseguís algo de información del demonio, no el paradero de Crowley pero sí el de uno de sus lugartenientes, el que se encarga de los alfas cuando son capturados. Vais por él.

La casa está limpia, demasiado limpia, como si supieran que estabais por llegar, Sam dice lo que tú piensas, estaría bien que los demonios huyeran de vosotros para variar. Sugieres llamar a Cas, y se te echan encima otra vez con sus sospechas, pero insistes, tanto si es cierto lo que dicen como si no lo es a estas alturas soléis llamarlo, no hacerlo sería sospechoso ¿no? El ángel no responde a tu llamada, tampoco es la primera vez que te deja esperando.

Pero te molesta. Te has descuidado y un demonio se echa encima de ti. Escuchas a Bobby y Sam pelear tú apenas puedes enfrentarte al que te ha atrapado a ti. Pero luchas. Hasta que Castiel os salva demostrándoles a todos que siempre podéis contar con él. Estás harto de dejarlo de lado. Le dices lo que ocurre, incluso confiesas que creíais que estaba del lado de Crowley.

Parece genuinamente sorprendido, suelta una verborrea nerviosa, incluso cita una película, Superman III. Si es raro que tu amigo sea capaz de citar una película de superhéroes más raro es que sea la misma analogía que usaste hace unas horas para hablar sobre él con Bobby y Sam. Os ha estado espiando y sólo hay un motivo para que lo haya hecho.

Te colocas tu mejor careta "Entonces podemos guardar la kriptonita ¿verdad?". Jamás te has sentido más traicionado por alguien. Y ahora te toca devolver la papeleta. Limpias de cadáveres la casa del demonio y tendéis una trampa a Castiel haciéndole volver.

Pretendes que celebráis haber encontrado una pista sobre Crowley, te daría pena mentirle de una forma tan rudimentaria, pero estás demasiado herido para tener en consideración otra cosa.

La trampa de aceite sagrado se cierra alrededor del de la gabardina. "Tenemos que hablar" apenas piensas los que dices, lo dejas salir a borbotones "¿Sabes quienes espían Cas? Los espías"

El ángel no esperaba que lo atraparais, intenta explicarse como si temiera que fueras a matarlo. Como si no supiera que no puedes, que aún no puedes, que sigue siendo tu amigo aunque te haya defraudado. Le pides que te mire a los ojos y que te diga que no es aliado de Crowley, que no lo haga es lo peor de todo este asunto.

Intenta justificar lo injustificable, os enteráis que fue él quien sacó a Sam de la jaula. Sam está tan impactado como tú. "¿Me sacaste sin mi alma a propósito?". No sabe qué pensar, tú no sabes qué pensar. Muchas actitudes y situaciones tienen explicación ahora, y no es una explicación bonita.

Aún tratas de convencerle, de que abandone su plan junto al demonio, quieres que todo vuelva a ser como antes, vosotros cuatro, quienes pararon el apocalipsis. Tu jodida familia. Exacto, tu jodida familia vuelve a romperse a pedazos.

"No es demasiado tarde, maldita sea Cas, podemos arreglar esto" pides por última vez antes de que una nube de demonios amenace con destruir la casa con vosotros dentro. A Castiel no pueden hacerle nada, vosotros sois otra cosa, huis dejándolo atrapado.

Sam está jodido con su muro resquebrajándose, Bobby, en fin, es Bobby. Y tú… proteges la casa del chatarrero con todos los símbolos anti ángeles que se te ocurren y te quedas en el salón, pensando.

Hace casi dos años perdiste a tu hermano, hace un año comenzabas a rehacer tu vida y a dejar la caza cuando Sam volvió sin su alma, hace unos meses devolviste su alma a tu hermano, durante todo ese tiempo Castiel ha estado ahí, vigilándote, en las sombras, sin hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarte, viendo cómo agonizabas de dolor y cómo quemabas tu consciencia entre litros de alcohol. Como haces ahora.

"Hola Dean", levantas la vista, estás muy cansado, al parecer alguno de los símbolos está mal hecho y anula los demás. Genial. Quiere explicarte por qué debe seguir haciendo el juego a Crowley. No tiene sentido, puede que sepa explicarse mejor que tú, que sus razones parezcan buenas, tú sabes que es un error enorme. Crowley no es cualquier demonio, es el rey de los cruces, de las estafas, convertido en rey del infierno porque traicionó al mismísimo Lucifer.

Pero el ángel está ciego en lo que respecta a su misión, no tienes fe en poder ayudarle porque no quiere tu ayuda. No puedes obligarle a que te haga caso. Le suplicas por última vez, "Junto con Sam, tú y Bobby sois lo más parecido que tengo a una familia, si te pido que no hagas algo, tienes que confiar en mi". Se lo toma como una amenaza, y comprendes que tendrás que llegar al final.

Se ha ido. Te dejas caer en el sofá con un vaso vacío en la mano. Tendrás que pararlo. ¿Cómo cojones vas a pararlo? No es la primera vez que piensas que tu vida apesta.

**_Continuará**


	21. Déjalo sangrar

**"Deja que sangre"**

Está bien, Muerte te avisó y tú tuviste que comprender que se trataba de Castiel cuando casi es imposible pararlo. No está bien.

Ahora tienes que usar los movimientos de quien era amigo tuyo en su contra. Vino a darte explicaciones o eso creíste hasta que Bobby te contó el verdadero motivo: Llevarse el diario de uno de tus antecesores Campbell, algo sobre H.P. Lovercraft (quien quiera que fuera el tipo ese, pero Bobby y Sam lo saben, así que será algo más o menos cultural)

Cas no cuenta con que Bobby no es como tú, el viejo se ducharía con agua bendita si tuviera la mínima duda de estar poseído por un demonio, hasta ahí llega su desconfianza. El mismo chatarrero se define como "bastardo paranoico" cuando os enseña la copia del diario que se llevó Castiel. Investigáis.

Parece ser que ese escritor de historias para no dormir abrió una puerta dimensional a otra parte, quizás al purgatorio. Tendríais que encontrar algún testigo, aunque será difícil pues según el diario ocurrió en 1937 y ha llovido algo desde entonces. Hay que moverse, hay que impedir que Castiel meta la pata y abra la caja de Pandora.

Tienes una llamada de Ben, ya le explicaste al chico lo mejor que pudiste que estarían mucho mejor lejos de ti. Alguien no ha dado el aviso a los demonios que lo están atacando. Ya han cogido a Lisa. De repente el mundo se te cae encima. ¿De qué ha servido alejarlos de ti?

Escuchas cómo capturan al niño también, un viejo conocido toma el teléfono. "Hola Dean, vamos a tener una charla" el rey del infierno ha ido por ellos personalmente, pero ¿cómo sabía quiénes eran? Has tenido un especial cuidado en borrar su rastro. No quieres pensar en ello, sólo queda Castiel en esta ecuación.

Le juras que como les haga daño irás por él, le juras que lo matarás. Escuchas su risa sarcástica burlándose de ti. "Eres adorable cuando amenazas en vano, no te preocupes no les haré daño si tú y el gigante verde os retiráis de mi camino, ¿lo pillas? Espléndido, besos". Ha puesto sus cartas sobre la mesa, ya no tienes ninguna duda de que Castiel esté implicado.

No puedes dejar que el miedo por ellos te paralice, eso no les ayuda, intentas transformarlo en odio, en ira, en algo que te obligue a actuar. Sam irá contigo, Bobby seguirá investigando el asunto de Lovercraft, tú tienes unos cuantos demonios a los que desmembrar hasta que te den el paradero de Lisa y Ben.

Desde luego no vas a llamar a Cas, no le vas a suplicar, él sabe más que nadie lo que significan los Braeden para ti, según dijo estuvo vigilándote desde el primer momento. Te agarras a la rabia, aumentas tu ira, la vas a necesitar.

Sam piensa que quizás Baltazar os ayude, no tienes mucho que perder llamándolo. El amigo de Castiel parece sorprendido al veros, sorprendido ante vuestra petición y aunque quiere disimular no parecía saber nada del acuerdo con Crowley, pero desaparece sin ayudaros.

Sam intenta impedir que te vuelvas loco cazando demonios. Cuando no puede detenerte se ofrece a sustituirte en los interrogatorios. Has acabado con tres ya. Ninguno suelta la lengua. Es normal que teman a Crowley pero eso no te detiene. No puedes parar ahora, si lo haces te harás un ovillo en un rincón y dejarás que la desesperación se apodere de ti, no puedes permitírtelo. Bebes otro vaso de whisky y te dispones a sacarle al siguiente hasta la última palabra sea como sea.

Has cometido un error de novato. En tu ansiedad has olvidado mantener la seguridad alrededor del demonio, éste se ha soltado y va a acabar contigo. Castiel lo mata, te salva, tú no puedes estar agradecido, ahora mismo es el último al que querrías ver.

Intentas ignorarle porque podrías matarlo. Te promete que no sabía nada sobre Lisa y Ben, como si pudieras creerle. Sus palabras son las mismas que las del demonio, quizás más amables pero el sentido es el mismo: "Apártate de su camino y ellos estarán a salvo". No quieres seguir escuchándolo, la próxima vez que lo encuentres ya no seréis amigos. Todo se ha acabado aquí.

Necesitas… sabes que vas a explotar de un momento a otro, pero ahora no podéis encontrar más demonios a los que interrogar, han desaparecido. Ahora sí se ocultan de ti. Entras en la cocina, Sam está con Baltazar, ¿será posible que no sea tan capullo?

Ha hablado con Castiel y está de acuerdo con vosotros en que ha perdido los papeles. Os ayudará, os llevará dónde encierran a Ben y Lisa, pero no puede sacarlos él mismo pues el lugar está protegido contra los ángeles.

La fábrica abandonada es enorme, pero no saldrás de ahí sin ponerlos a salvo. Sam y tú os separáis para cubrir más terreno. Escuchas una conversación y te abres paso hacia el lugar dónde dicen que los tienen.

Están bien, no están heridos, los desatas, debéis salir de ahí antes de que acudan más demonios. Ni siquiera has comprobado que no estén poseídos. No es tu mejor trabajo, el niño está bien, Lisa tiene dentro un soldado de Crowley. Inicias el exorcismo, cuanto antes lo expulses más posibilidades tienen de salir indemnes.

Lisa va a pagar todos los errores que has cometido. El demonio dentro de ella la apuñala para que no puedas expulsarlo. Va a morir por tu culpa. Terminas el exorcismo y coges el cuerpo agonizando de la mujer que amas en brazos. El chico está tan traumatizado como tú, pero necesitas que te abra paso.

Le gritas, llegas a abofetearlo para que reaccione. No encuentras a Sam y no puedes esperarlo o Lisa se desangrará antes de llegar a un hospital.

En la zona de carga y descarga de la fábrica escuchas a tu hermano golpear una puerta de uno de los almacenes, lo liberas. Él busca un vehículo y conseguís ayuda médica. Ben te mira con odio cuando dices a los médicos que se trata de un accidente de coche y que le sacaste el hierro que se le clavó por la ventanilla.

El doctor te dice que has podido matarla con ese gesto, que en esos casos no hay que tocar nada. Aun así piensa que tú eres su esposo y por eso te permiten permanecer a su lado después de estabilizarla. Ha perdido demasiada sangre, la opinión del cirujano es que no vivirá más allá de esta noche.

La has matado, es en todo lo que puedes pensar, la has matado. Miras a Ben, no puedes dejarle solo, tendrás que llevártelo contigo, a casa de Bobby, el chico te odia y con razón. Se va fuera por no estar en el mismo lugar que el asesino de su madre.

Castiel está frente ahí, ¿a qué ha venido? ¿A contemplar lo que ha provocado con su traición? "¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¿Qué quieres que diga? Va a morir, antes de media noche". Cas cura a Lisa, cuando despierte estará bien. Pero nunca más estará a salvo, ni ella ni el niño. Les has jodido la vida a base de bien.

Le haces una última petición al ángel que fue tu amigo, en honor de esa amistad, para que al menos ellos puedan tener un futuro lejos de todo esto. Que los proteja de ángeles y demonios con alguna marca angelical como la que te grabó una vez en las costillas, no hay problema, tampoco hay problema en borrarte de sus recuerdos.

"También puedo borrarlos a ellos de los tuyos" miras directo a los ojos azules del ángel, aún se considera tu amigo. "No, esto me servirá para no poner a nadie más en peligro" dices, pero estás diciendo más, no volverás a confiar en nadie más, no permitirás que nadie más vuelva a entrar en tu vida.

Te despides de ellos, de Lisa y de Ben, para siempre. Ahora por fin estarán a salvo, de todos los monstruos tras tus pasos. Estarán a salvo de ti. Sam no está de acuerdo con lo que has hecho, tú no puedes seguir aguantando el tipo si oyes una palabra más sobre ellos.

Es la última vez que mencionarás sus nombres o hablarás sobre el tiempo que tuviste una familia. Nunca los olvidarás.

**_Continuará**


	22. El hombre que sabía demasiado

**"El hombre que sabía demasiado"**

La doctora Visyak, la monstruo de más de nueve siglos muere entre los brazos de Bobby, tú callas mirando cómo el viejo se desespera. Tuvieron algo una vez, te lo dijo ella cuando cogiste la espada para matar dragones. Pero estás blindado. Entre la falta de sueño, el alcohol y la misión grabada a fuego en tu mente de detener a Crowley y a Castiel no tienes espacio para la compasión.

El ángel se presenta ahí, ofrece sus condolencias al chatarrero. No entiendes por qué está aquí. No le importa lo que podáis pensar o decir, lo único que le importa es abrir el purgatorio para conseguir más poder.

Pero si tiene un objetivo, teme que podáis detenerlo de verdad, y tiene una idea para manteneros ocupados con otra cosa. Se acerca a tu hermano y destruye el muro que construyó Muerte para protegerlo de sus recuerdos del infierno.

Lo ha conseguido, ha conseguido paralizarte. Joder, Sam es lo único que te queda, estos últimos días han sido demasiado para ti. Sólo puedes coger a tu hermano y llevarlo a casa de Bobby.

El viejo intenta hablar contigo, tú apenas puedes concentrarte en nada, es cómo si te hubieras cubierto la cabeza con un manto aislante de ruido, es como si anduvieras por el fondo del mar, el aire es denso, asfixiante, pesado. Sólo ves a tu hermano, inconsciente, en esa cama, como la semana posterior a la que le devolviste su alma, sin esperanzas de que esta vez pueda despertar.

Sólo hay una opción, hacer lo que el ángel no quería que hicieras, buscarle, atraparle, obligarle a curar a Sam. Si de paso impedís que abran el purgatorio, pues mejor que mejor.

Para ello debes recurrir a otro ángel, uno que ya te ha ayudado y que es lo bastante amigo de Castiel para impedirle cometer la mayor barbaridad de la historia. Baltazar te dice lo que necesitas pero no va a hacer nada más. Es su amigo, vosotros sólo le habéis dado problemas, pero le preocupa ese afán de poder y por eso te da la dirección del lugar dónde se hará la apertura del purgatorio y cuando será.

Solo tienes diecisiete horas para detenerlo. Te cuesta separarte de Sam, que sigue inconsciente en el camastro del búnker. Es el lugar más seguro que conoces, pero no ha comido, no ha bebido nada en casi veinticuatro horas (Salvo alcohol tú tampoco), te auto convences de que estará bien, al menos no estará en la línea de fuego cuando te enfrentes a Crowley y Castiel.

Le dejas un arma y la dirección donde estarás, un botellín de agua, algo de comer. Conduces hasta el lugar del hechizo. El matadero abandonado está en medio de una tormenta sobrenatural. Cientos de demonios sin cuerpo se abalanzan sobre el lugar lanzando el impala por los aires con Bobby y contigo dentro.

Sales a duras penas y sacas al viejo del coche, por suerte está bien. No tenéis tiempo que perder, con las escopetas de sal corréis a evitar que se desate un nuevo apocalipsis en la tierra.

Habéis llegado en medio de la invocación y Castiel no está, quien está ahí es la versión femenina de Rafael y también Crowley que os deja fuera de combate para terminar el hechizo.

La puerta no se abre. Tanto el arcángel como el demonio creen que el otro les ha traicionado. Pero no son ellos, es Castiel. Te levantas junto a Bobby y comprendes que el hechizo se ha realizado, pero en otro lugar, y ha funcionado.

El ángel de la gabardina elimina sin despeinarse a Rafael. Crowley es más rápido, huye antes de correr la misma suerte. No puedes hacer nada, salvo apelar a vuestra amistad para que devuelva todas esas almas a dónde pertenecen.

El ángel no escucha, está a tope de poder, embriagado por todas esas almas. Se cree Dios. Nunca has sabido cómo hablar con alguien que cree que le debes algo, es curioso que todos piensen que eres un buen soldado cuando la mayoría de las veces desafías la autoridad, incluso cuando necesitas ser humilde y servicial.

No puedes darle la razón al ángel, le das las gracias por salvarte pero lo que quieres hacer, lo que debes hacer, es convencerle para que vuelva a ser él mismo. Lo que tiene es sólo un empacho de poder, si lo vomita estará bien, volverá a ser el Cas de siempre, volveréis a ser un equipo.

Quizás tu error es ese, suponer que has significado algo más para Castiel de lo que puede significar un cachorrillo para un crío de párvulos. El ángel te lo deja muy claro, no eres su familia, nunca lo has sido. Ves cómo Sam está ahí, coge una espada angelical y se la clava en la espalda. No le has avisado.

Castiel no muere, es Dios, o eso dice él, ahora es el nuevo Dios y si no os arrodilláis ante él y le juráis lealtad, los que moriréis seréis vosotros.

Bobby es el primero en comprenderlo, se arrodilla y tira de ti. Tú apenas puedes reaccionar, no puedes creer que tu amigo haya llegado tan lejos. Pero confías en el viejo, y es más fácil seguirlo que lidiar con tu confusión. Eso no agrada al ángel, es más, parece disgustado.

Disgustado con Sam, porque le ha apuñalado por la espalda y disgustado contigo porque intentaste que perdiera esos poderes extraordinarios que acaba de conseguir, porque aún lo intentas. "Vamos Cas, este no eres tú"

Es inútil porque realmente no es él y no va a escucharte, de hecho ni te matará porque eres insignificante en su esquema del mundo, no le puedes hacer ningún daño, no puedes detenerle, no puedes hacer nada.

Suplicas una última vez, ya no por ti sino por Sam, rompió su muro, le pides que lo arregle. Pero no lo va a hacer porque tú viniste hasta aquí en lugar de quedarte quieto. Ahora tu hermano pagará esa decisión. Esto es lo que ocurre cuando desafías a Dios, que pierdes, siempre pierdes.

Castiel desaparece y tú debes recoger a Sam o lo que queda de él. Tu hermano se derrumba tembloroso sobre los vidrios rotos de las lámparas. Lo levantas y junto con Bobby conseguís un coche para volver al desguace. No te das cuenta de que se ha cortado hasta que Sammy reconoce con un poco de miedo que te ha manchado la chaqueta de sangre.

Intentas bromear "Como no salga la mancha te daré una paliza" y te encuentras con la mirada gris de Bobby capaz de leerte como uno de sus libros. Aun así sonríes conduciendo la furgoneta que has robado, sonríes hasta que Sam pierde el conocimiento.

**_Continuará**


	23. Conoce al nuevo jefe

**Sorry por la tardanza, la vida real que no deja de interferir...**

**En fin, uno más**

* * *

**"Conoce al nuevo jefe"**

El motor de Baby está bien, va a ser, más que nada, un trabajo de chapa y pintura. Tienes que empezar, te vendrá bien el esfuerzo físico para olvidar que Sam lleva inconsciente casi treinta y dos horas, para olvidar que eres un puto fracaso en todo lo que haces.

Haces palanca con las piernas intentando enderezar el techo, este coche es una metáfora de ti, siempre lo ha sido, duro, anticuado, siempre necesitando un trabajo extra para que funcione. No es práctico, tú no eres práctico, eres un inútil… No puedes seguir pensando así, gritas, con la excusa de que haces bastante fuerza gritas, sacas de dentro tu frustración.

Bobby está fuera con un par de cervezas, te ha escuchado gritar, bromea sobre ello pero sólo es su forma de interesarse por ti. Actúas como si no hubiera dicho nada y aceptas la cerveza. Es amarga, tus pensamientos lo son mucho más. Sam sigue inconsciente, y Castiel, cualquiera sabe que estará haciendo, de momento no ha hecho ningún movimiento público.

El chatarrero lo está buscando pero tú no sabes si es buena idea, si merece la pena, ¿Para qué? Supongamos que encontráis una forma de pararlo, ¿Quién dice que después no vendrá otro problema más gordo? Estás harto. No eres una buena compañía, es mejor que te dejen trabajar, ahora no eres de gran ayuda.

Pasas toda la mañana enderezando el techo a martillazos, la parte más importante de la reparación está hecha. Entras en la cocina por otra cerveza, se te pasa por la cabeza que deberías almorzar algo. Sam está despierto por fin, es como una bocanada de aire cuando te han mantenido la cabeza bajo el agua durante mucho tiempo.

Parece que está bien, dice que está bien y tú deseas tanto creerle que cierras tu mente a cualquier otra posibilidad. Le dices que coma algo y que después te ayude a arreglar el coche y le contarás lo que sabes.

Castiel da señales de vida por fin, aunque más bien son señales mortales. Va en plan Dios vengador destripando telepredicadores y curas de iglesia en iglesia. Pasas el resto de la tarde entre intervenciones milagrosas del nuevo dios como la disolución del Ku Klux Klan o la tormenta eléctrica que ha destrozado una reunión de motivadores vocacionales.

Sam cree que deberíais hablar con él, tú no crees que debas volver a encontrártelo jamás. No porque vaya a matarte (lo que es muy posible) sino porque, ¿qué le vas a decir que no le hayas dicho ya? Además estás dolido, muy dolido, te usó, os usó, os mintió, destrozó el muro de Sam. Si vuelves a encontrarte con él será porque hayas ido a cazarlo.

Han sido un par de días reparando el coche, trabajo duro, que empieza a dar sus frutos, acabas de proteger los elementos cromados para dar la primera mano de pintura, incluso Bobby está sorprendido, no debería, sabe de lo que eres capaz con unas herramientas y un poco de tiempo. Si dejaras la caza éste sería el mejor trabajo al que podrías dedicarte.

Bobby se ha cansado de preguntar por ti, sabe que te has cerrado en banda sobre ese tema, pero también sabe cómo llevarte hasta ahí, te pregunta por Sam, te dice cómo lo está viendo, lo que le preocupa. Por un instante lo niegas, por un instante afirmas que crees a tu hermano cuando dice que está bien. Pero no es cierto, sabes que no está bien, sólo estás esperando a que todo vuelva a estallar y que esta vez la explosión acabe contigo.

Pero fingirás lo que sea por él, por Sam. Porque tu hermano se ha enfrentado a todo el horror que se desata en su cabeza y sigue peleando para seguir adelante. No puedes abandonar ahora.

Si tenéis que parar a Dios-Castiel, tienes una idea del único que puede hacerlo. Odias hacer tratos con Crowley, pero ahora el rey del infierno es sólo un fugitivo más, como vosotros, tiene tanto interés en deshacerse del ángel con el ego sobrealimentado como tú. Os consigue el hechizo para esclavizar a Muerte, no es el mismo que usó Lucifer pero confías en que funcione.

Conseguís los ingredientes, el último, "Un acto de Dios cristalizado", un rayo convertido en piedra, os lleva hasta la casa de un doctor ricachón. Ese lugar es tan bueno como cualquier otro para realizar el hechizo, y con los dueños de la casa bien atados encadenáis a la muerte.

Es siempre impresionante encontrarse cara a cara con este ser intemporal, el miedo que sientes frente a él no es sólo propiedad tuya, Bobby y Sam están tan impresionados como tú.

El que no está impresionado es Castiel, más bien parece herido o desilusionado, no puedes atender a sus sentimientos, hay un mundo que salvar de él. Le ordenas a Muerte que se lo lleve pero el nuevo dios lo libera y huye dejándoos a vosotros a merced del mal que habéis provocado.

Ha llegado el momento de morir, otra vez, pero tras la discusión que han tenido te das cuenta de que Muerte no va a mataros por el momento, aún quiere que hagas algo. Aún quiere que detengas al ángel. Incluso os proporcionará un nuevo eclipse en unas horas.

Podía haberos matado, podía haberte dejado en paz. Si él no lo ha detenido ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo tú? Sam toma asiento frente a ti, esperando a que vuelvas a ponerte al frente de esta locura, ojala no lo hiciera porque has perdido las fuerzas y, sobre todo, has perdido la fe.

Castiel ha devorado a una serie de monstruos que no podrá contener por mucho más tiempo dentro de él antes de que lo destruyan por completo y devoren el mundo, Sam está sufriendo una alucinación tras otra y cualquiera de ellas podría acabar con su vida, estás tan jodidamente cansado de todo, de seguir peleando para que tu premio sea pelear aún más.

Cierras el portátil cuando Sam protesta por tus gustos audiovisuales. Bebes con él hasta que se cansa de tu derrotismo. Pero es tu hermano y jodido como está es capaz de seguir luchando por lo que cree. Consigue que Cas se presente en casa de Bobby y acceda a devolver las almas al purgatorio.

Piensas que cuando todo esto acabe y se mejore podrá volver a proteger la mente de Sam de los recuerdos del infierno, aunque tenga que usar parte de tu alma para ello. Todo volverá a ser como antes, volveréis al simple y fácil trabajo de salvar a las personas. Acallas la voz enterrada en lo más profundo de ti, la voz que es tuya y de nadie más, advirtiéndote que nunca has tenido nada fácil y que no va a empezar ahora.

El almacén dónde Castiel mató a Rafael está preparado para el hechizo, la sangre que necesitáis está al fondo del pasillo en la zona de suministros. Sam va por ella y tú y Bobby hacéis los últimos preparativos.

No quieres mirar al de la gabardina, tirado en el suelo, descansando. Te pide perdón como si eso sirviera para algo, no quieres sus disculpas, quieres que se saque toda esa podredumbre del cuerpo y la mande a dónde pertenece. Cuando se recupere ya tendrá ocasión de hacerse perdonar curando a tu hermano.

Sam está tardando demasiado, tienes que ir a buscarle y no lo encuentras. Sabías que algo se iba a torcer, estabas seguro. No lo encuentras, sólo encuentras el último ingrediente del hechizo en el pasillo. Apenas tienes tiempo para volver y aprovechar el nuevo eclipse.

Bobby termina el símbolo de la puerta y recita el hechizo casi fuera de plazo. Parece que funciona, Cas se vacía a través el agujero que aparece en la pared. Son unos segundos, el portal se cierra y el ángel cae al suelo, muerto.

No sabes qué es lo que sientes, la rabia que te movía hace unos minutos ha desaparecido. Era tu amigo, después de todo era tu amigo y lo has sacrificado. Abre los ojos entre tus brazos, turbado, sorprendido, lo levantas del suelo mientras te promete que hará todo lo posible para curar a Sam, para compensaros. Y de repente no es él, su expresión cambia y es otra cosa, algo frío, algo poderoso que parece feliz ante la idea de destrozarte y destrozar todo a su paso.

Un extraño lodo negro brota de sus ojos, de su nariz, de sus oídos, aprovechas la situación para convencerle de que no merecéis el tiempo que puede perder destruyéndoos. Sorprendentemente está de acuerdo, pero te amenaza "Volveré por ti"

Tienes que encontrar a Sam, es fácil, está en la sección de suministros hablando sólo y con aspecto aterrado. Consigues que te escuche, que vuelva a ser él mismo. Tenéis que saber qué ha pasado con Castiel.

Cerca del almacén está la depuradora que limpia y distribuye el agua potable a la ciudad más cercana, la valla de acceso está abierta y puedes ver cómo el cuerpo de tu amigo se hunde en el agua, en mitad del pantano, emponzoñando todo con ese fango asqueroso.

**_Continuará**


	24. Hola mundo cruel

**"Hola mundo cruel"**

Sam cayó inconsciente anoche, otra vez, sin comer ni beber nada, agotado. Apenas pudiste arrastrarlo al diván de la biblioteca de Bobby. El viejo te da un café sin decir nada sobre tu aspecto, pero sabes que estás hecho un desastre de toda la noche sin dormir más de una hora en un par de ratos.

No habías tenido pesadillas tan intensas desde que Castiel te borró de los recuerdos de los Braeden. Se te han juntado todas las imágenes esta noche, el cuerpo de Jessica ardiendo sobre tu hermano dormido, y después no era Jessica, sino Lisa, y después no era Lisa, era tu madre. La voz de tu padre poniendo un bebe en tus brazos. Y tú corriendo, corriendo con el bebé de ojos negros entre las manos, corriendo mientras tiras de un Sammy de siete años que llora llamando a tu padre. Y no es Sammy, es Ben mirándote aterrado porque lo has estrellado contra la pared de manera brutal. Has soñado con navajas rajando cada centímetro de tu piel, con seres horribles, con el rostro auténtico de los demonios, con perros monstruosos sacándote las tripas y devorando a Ellen y Jo. Despertabas escuchando aún la voz de tu padre diciéndote que salves a tu hermano y que si no puedes hacerlo que lo mates, y volvías a intentar dormir, media botella de whisky más tarde para despertar con la imagen de Castiel hundiéndose en la depuradora, con la imagen de Sam cayendo al agujero con Adam.

Te acabas el café y té aseguras de que tu hermano ya no tiene fiebre. Deberías comer algo más. Apenas tienes fuerzas, y el estómago te ruge recordándote que sigues vivo. Coges unas barritas energéticas y recuerdas que Sam no ha comido nada en días, es liberador poder ocuparse de alguien.

Lo despiertas, le das el desayuno e ignoras sus quejas porque estás siendo demasiado amable. Bobby quiere que empecéis a localizar a los leviatanes que salieron del cuerpo del ángel, tú tienes un problema más importante. Preguntas a tu hermano cómo está, porque necesitas que esté bien, no puedes hacer esto solo.

Sam está demasiado cansado para fingir que está bien, confiesa que tiene problemas para distinguir qué es real y qué no, está viendo a Lucifer y no es capaz de notar la diferencia entre él y vosotros. No está en condiciones de trabajar, ni siguiera está en condiciones de quedarse solo si tuvieras un trabajo entre manos.

Sólo puedes estar pendiente de él las veinticuatro horas. Bobby se está cansando de esta situación, y lo entiendes, pero tampoco puedes hacer nada, necesitas ayuda y es la única persona con la que puedes contar. Para el viejo Sam no es la única preocupación, ha comenzado a interrogarte, como si tú tuvieras algún problema. Como si eso importara. Pero no puedes evitar sentirte agradecido por su atención.

El asunto de los leviatanes no te va a dar mucho más tiempo para cuidar de Sam. Ya empiezan a haber desapariciones y asesinatos en las ciudades más cercanas al pantano dónde desapareció Castiel. Han asesinado a todo el equipo de natación del instituto de Stockville. Sam y Bobby te convencen para que te encargues del asunto, te vendrá bien cambiar de aires unas horas. Si no estuvieras seguro de que el viejo vigilará a tu hermano sin quitarle ojo de encima no hubieras aceptado tan rápido.

Apenas necesitas unos minutos en el escenario del crimen para saber que han sido los leviatanes, si no fuera por la sangre, se trataría de una desaparición en lugar de una investigación por asesinato, pues es lo único que ha quedado de los chicos del equipo. La sangre y una sustancia viscosa y negra que ya conoces.

Hablas con Sam para que tanto él como Bobby estén al corriente de lo que has descubierto, todo parece que va bien, pero tú no pierdes más tiempo, después de descubrir que hay un par de estudiantes desaparecidos vuelves a casa.

El desguace está en silencio, faltan dos coches, el que suele usar Bobby y el que tiene para cuando el primero le falla. Entrar a la casa y llamar a tu hermano es una formalidad, sabes que ninguno está en ella. Te conectas al GPS del móvil de Sam, no está lejos, está en unas oficinas en construcción al otro lado de la ciudad, en el nuevo polígono industrial.

No pierdes un segundo. La vieja furgoneta está aparcada junto a una nave abandonada. Escuchas la voz de tu hermano, discutiendo solo, cuando escuchas los disparos corres hacia él. Está fuera de sí, te mira como si no te conociera, aterrado.

"Estaba contigo, Dean" dice suplicante mientras te apunta con su arma. Será mejor que la baje o alguno puede salir herido. Le dices que estás con él ahora, pero es como si estuviera en otro lugar, como si hubiera alguien más. Supones que es Lucifer cuando se vuelve apuntando al aire y disparando.

"Eh, ¡Eh!, para hablar no hacen falta las pistolas, mírame, esto es lo real, Sam, he estado en el infierno, lo sé" Nunca le habías contado nada de cómo te sentiste a tu vuelta, nunca le hablaste de las cosas que veías, de lo que sentías esos primeros meses hasta que pudiste superarlo.

"Es diferente Sam, dame tu mano, te lo mostraré", tú recurriste a las peleas, al sexo fácil, al alcohol, sin nadie que te enseñara a enfrentarte a ello. Lo de Sam puede ser peor, pero te tiene a ti, puede confiar en ti y dejar que lo ayudes. Le enseñas que es muy diferente ese dolor que recuerda al dolor físico que le provocas al apretar su mano herida.

Bien, es un paso ver que es capaz de notar la diferencia, ahora está aquí y sabe que está aquí. Puede mejorar, podéis superar todo esto, juntos.

Bobby llama a Sam para decirle que puso a salvo a la sheriff Mills y que se reunirá con él en unos minutos. Vas a estrangular al viejo, te prometió que no perdería de vista a tu hermano.

Una columna de humo se eleva desde la zona donde se ubica el desguace. En tu mente sólo hay una palabra ahora mismo "no". Una palabra que se repite una y otra vez cuando ves las ruinas humeantes de la casa y cuando no encuentras al viejo. Sam y tú os separáis para registrar el taller y los depósitos de chatarra. Coges tu móvil y llamas a Bobby, salta el contestador y le dejas un mensaje, el mensaje desesperado de cómo estás realmente.

Te reúnes con Sammy frente a la casa reducida a cenizas, no está solo, está con un leviatán. Disparas al monstruo en la cabeza pero es cómo hacerle cosquillas te envía volando por los aires, contra la grúa magnética, en la caída sientes un crujido y un dolor terrible e instantáneo en tu pierna. Está rota.

Sam entretiene al leviatán mientras consigues alcanzar los mandos de la grúa y dejas caer el vehículo que sujetaba el electroimán sobre el monstruo. Pero tu hermano ha recibido un buen golpe del ser del purgatorio y está tirado, junto a ti, sin sentido.

Tienes que llamar a emergencias y que vengan a recogeros. Cuando descubres que os van a llevar al hospital de Sioux Falls protestas lo suficiente para que te seden.

**_Continuará**


	25. La vecina de al lado

**"La vecina de al lado"**

Tu visita al hospital de Sioux Falls es un viaje borroso de morfina. Apenas eres capaz de distinguir la realidad, sólo sabes que tienes que sacar a Sam y largarte de ahí.

Un abogado que se parece a Bobby te dice que te vayas, pero ¿cómo te vas a ir si un monstruo te ha roto la pierna? El abogado es Bobby, y confía en ti aunque tú no seas capaz de levantarte solo del suelo. Pero ¿para qué sirven si no las muletas?

Te vistes no tienes ni idea de cómo y te largas de ahí, Bobby salvará a Sam y tu confías en el viejo, sobre todo ahora que está vivo. Cojeas hasta el estacionamiento de las ambulancias, si has llegado ahí en una lo lógico es que te vayas en otra.

Ya no podéis volver al desguace, pero tenéis los suficientes amigos muertos como para invadir alguna de sus casas. Toca la cabaña de retiro de Rufus, en Montana, ahí no ha estado Castiel, es imposible que los leviatanes conozcan el lugar. Además, necesitas descanso, los tres lo necesitáis, y una pierna rota no se cura andando de un lado a otro y durmiendo en el coche.

Las pesadillas son constantes, pero cuando el viejo se da cuenta de que estás despierto finges que es a propósito para cuidar de Sam. Parece un poco mejor, a veces se aprieta la mano y otras se queda un poco fuera de juego mirando dios sabe qué, pero está mejor. O eso te dices a ti mismo.

Los días se convierten en semanas y te encuentras tirado en un viejo sofá enganchado a una telenovela en español, pero, en algo hay que distraer la cabeza. Sam se niega a ver el culebrón con Bobby y contigo, él sigue investigando, buscando casos en internet, en las noticias, limpiando su arma.

Ya le has dejado coger el coche un par de veces para que vaya por suministros. Por eso sabes que está mejor, porque te ha traído un pedazo de pastel en lugar de tarta, ¿cómo va a ser lo mismo? Te hubiera preocupado más si hubiera traído una tarta decente.

Llevas tres semanas pudriéndote de inactividad. Anoche tampoco fuiste capaz de pegar los ojos y ahora te quedas dormido. Cuando despiertas estás solo, sabías que Bobby tenía un trabajo pero por lo que parece Sam también, te ha dejado una nota, un escueto volveré pronto y estoy bien.

¡Y un demonio está bien! Llamas a Bobby al borde del pánico, el viejo minimiza tus motivos para preocuparte. Que le dejes a su aire, te dice, ¡a su aire!. ¿Y si le da por ponerse a pegar tiros al aire otra vez? ¿Y si se queda en blanco mientras conduce y se estrella?

Se acabó, esta escayola no va a retenerte más, el hueso ya debe haber soldado, y si no mala suerte. Cortas el vendaje y liberas tu pierna, vas a buscar a tu hermano.

Sigues sus pasos, cuando fue a la tienda, tienes que encontrar dónde ha ido y puede que haya algo. Encuentras una noticia en los diarios que el tipo de la caja ha puesto aparte para que se los lleven a reciclar.

Sabes lo que es, hace mucho tiempo tu padre y tú estuvisteis cazando una kitsune, matan a sus víctimas y devoran sus pituitarias. Es demasiado peligroso, Sam no debió irse solo a cazar eso.

En la morgue de la ciudad hay dos cadáveres recientes, hay una kitsune en la zona y está matando. Sam no debe estar lejos, esperas que esté bien porque le vas a partir la cara por marcharse así y ponerse en peligro.

Cuando llega a su habitación del motel le sueltas un puñetazo, estabas tan preocupado que te dan ganas de matarlo. Disimulas, finges que es porque se ha llevado el coche (también influye en tu cabreo).

Sam se disculpa, se justifica, te dice lo que tú ya sabes, que estaba cazando, pero dice que ya ha terminado. Genial, le dices que quieres ver el cadáver, no explicas que por sus alucinaciones no te fías mucho de lo que haya podido hacer por ahí solo.

Pero no hay cuerpo, con toda tranquilidad te dice que ha dejado ir al monstruo, que es su amiga, que una vez le salvó la vida y que tenía que salvar a su hijo pequeño, te dice que todos los muertos eran malas personas. Sam no ve el error en ese razonamiento ¿quién eres tú para decidir quién merece morir a manos de un monstruo y quién no? Ella ha podido mentirle en lo de los tipos que ha matado, quizás ni tenga un hijo.

Pero tu hermano está ansioso esperando tu respuesta, y comprendes que él no puede matarla porque la conoce, porque fue su amiga. Tienes que encargarte tú, es lo que haces ¿no? El trabajo sucio que nadie quiere.

Le dices que está bien, que descanséis unas horas y volváis a la cabaña. Con la excusa de que necesitas más medicación para el dolor lo dejas en el hotel y buscas a la chica monstruo que ha mentido a tu hermano.

Es hasta agradable, comprendes por qué Sam no ha podido hacerle daño. No quieres que muera creyendo que la ha traicionado, por eso le dices que tu hermano no sabe que estás ahí. Ella te cuenta la misma historia de su hijo enfermo y de lo inútiles para la sociedad que eran los hombres que ha matado. Te jura que se ha acabado, que sólo se alimenta de los cadáveres que embalsama o prepara para la incineración en el tanatorio dónde trabaja.

Tú sabes que puede tener buena voluntad, pero ha matado antes, ha vuelto a matar ahora y cuando necesite carne fresca volverá a matar. Intentas no ser cruel, la sostienes cuando clavas la daga en su pecho, apenas se da cuenta de que está muriendo. Está muerta cuando la depositas con cuidado en la cama.

Te das la vuelta y un crío de once o doce años te mira a medias entre el odio y el terror. No mentía, era cierto lo del pequeño. Deberías matarlo también pero no puedes, es sólo un niño.

El odio gana la partida en los ojos del chaval, te dice que te buscará, que te matará. Le contestas, la respuesta podría parecer cínica pero no lo es "Búscame dentro de unos años, suponiendo que siga vivo"

Sales despacio, sin hacer ningún gesto de amenaza hacia el chico que corre hacia su madre abrazándola, llorando. Los miras desde la puerta. Esto es lo que eres, un asesino, el monstruo de los monstruos, nunca podrás ser otra cosa.

Esta noche tienes un nuevo invitado a tus pesadillas, además de todos los amigos que has perdido, de toda la familia que se ha quedado en el camino, de Cas, de los que no has podido salvar, está ella, la kitsune, la amiga de Sam, mirándote fijamente desde sus ojos de gato mientras la vida la abandona.

**_Continuará**


	26. Defendiendo tu vida

**"Defendiendo tu vida"**

Trabajar en un caso en el que no hay leviatanes de por medio empieza a parecerte algo rutinario. La falta de sueño, la culpa cada vez que Sam te agradece que no mataras a la kitsune, las pesadillas… necesitas parar un rato, no ir a cazar lo que sea que se ha colado en el apartamento de un tío, en el décimo piso, para atropellarlo hasta la muerte.

Pero, es tu trabajo y aunque no haya ganas hay que hacerlo. Así que si no le sacas el chiste al coche fantasma o a su conductor con licencia para matar pues no serías tú, y si Sam no demostrara con su cara de vinagre que te considera un idiota pues no sería él. Ahí está: tu hermano fulminándote con la mirada ¿por milmillonésima vez? Sigue siendo igual de divertido que cuando tenía diez años.

Investigas por la casa moviéndote entre los policías, que te detendrían si supieran quién eres, con la tranquilidad que da la experiencia. El tipo muerto estaba en alcohólicos anónimos, le lanzas la chapa con la conmemoración de diez años sobrio a Sam, de repente piensas que te apetece un trago.

Tenéis un par de pistas, el recibo enviado por la floristería Jane's, y la chapa de la organización de Alcohólicos Anónimos de la ciudad. Tú prefieres ir a hablar con los empleados de la tienda. Te presentas en la floristería y sonsacas a la empleada la dirección del destinatario de las flores. Obtienes la ubicación de una lápida en el cementerio.

¿Cuándo tu sencillo e insustancial caso de fantasmas se ha convertido en esto? Esa noche Sam y tú profanáis la tumba de una niña de diez años, atropellada por un borracho, para quemar sus restos.

Apenas habéis vuelto al motel, aún no te has duchado para quitarte la tierra y el olor a humo cuando tu hermano está con lo que parece otro caso en la misma ciudad. Sólo quieres descansar un rato. Han encontrado a un hombre devorado por perros en los lavabos de un restaurante, durante el turno de cenas, nadie vio ni escuchó nada. Este muerto también tenía una historia turbia con peleas de perros, suena a que una de sus víctimas volvió para vengarse.

Cuando inspeccionáis el cadáver (¡Qué ilusión!), encontráis algo que conecta a ambas víctimas, tierra roja. Sam insiste que es tierra de cultivo, este condado exporta manzanas al resto del estado. Suspiras, te montas en el coche a desgana, y conduces hacia una visita campestre (¡qué bien!). Estás quejándote del campo, de las manzanas, de dar vueltas con el coche con lo cara que está la gasolina cuando evitas atropellar a un viejo vagabundo por milímetros.

Os lo lleváis al motel, el viejo se llama Warren, es un asesino convicto que acaba de salir de la cárcel y dice que la gente que mató hace treinta años viene por él. Ya está, ¿qué demonios quiere Sam de ti? Te importa una mierda el viejo, que lo hubiera pensado antes de asesinar a un matrimonio por un puñado de dólares, estás harto.

Te vas al bar de la esquina, curiosamente tanto el viejo, como los otros dos muertos estuvieron allí antes de morir, vas a investigar pero Sammy te cabrea, te pregunta si vas a emborracharte, ¿eso es lo que piensa? Pues perfecto, no vas a defraudarle.

Te pides un whisky, flirteas con la camarera, la interrogas sobre los muertos, te pides otro más, ella te sonsaca un poco, charlas, de la vida, de lo cansado que estás, de que sólo quieres desconectar un rato, ella dice que saldrá en un rato, que podéis ir a algún sitio después.

¿Cuánto hace que no has estado con nadie? ¿Desde qué rompiste con Lisa? Va siendo hora de pasar página. Estás un poco nervioso, quizás también un poco bebido. Sales fuera a despejarte y piensas en llamar a Sam para que no se ponga en plan desesperado si no das señales de vida por un rato.

Algo te ataca y lo siguiente que sabes es que estás en lo que podría parecer un templo egipcio, encadenado a una silla de madera y un tío al que te ha parecido ver hace un rato en el bar, te contempla desde una especie de trono, vestido con una túnica negra y con un cetro en la mano.

Te enfrentas a él, en desventaja, eso es cierto, pero también estás acostumbrado a eso. Sam aparece, quiere quedarse a esta farsa de juicio y tú solo quieres que salga de aquí antes de que sea el siguiente en la lista del dios egipcio de la justicia. Osiris parece divertido con tu hermano y su intención de defenderte.

El falso juicio comienza, el primer testigo hace que tu corazón de un vuelco, Jo Harvelle se sienta en el estrado y tú sólo ves a la chica que murió por tu incapacidad para protegerla. Cada acusación, cada palabra de Osiris se clava en tu mente, te desgarra porque sabes que es cierto, que ella murió por ti, que si hubieras sido claro, si la hubieras alejado cuando debías, tanto ella como Ellen estarían vivas.

No te das cuenta de que Sam se ha tomado en serio el defenderte hasta que hace sus preguntas, Jo tampoco te culpa de lo que pasó. Ambos son tus víctimas y ni siquiera lo saben. Te esfuerzas en complacerles en intentar luchar por tu vida, Osiris parece leer tu mente y sonríe.

El siguiente testigo es Sam, el dios egipcio le pregunta a tu hermano sobre todas las cosas que has fastidiado en su vida. El cómo lo sacaste de la universidad provocando la muerte de su novia, en cómo lo arrastraste en la búsqueda inútil de tu padre, en cómo le impediste morir e ir al cielo… Sam te defiende, sin vacilar, convencido de lo que dice, si su testimonio fuera decisivo bastaría para cerrar el caso.

Pero en realidad no hay que convencer a Osiris, tú eres tu peor enemigo, tú eres quien se sabe culpable y estás harto de esa culpa sobre tus hombros. En un intento desesperado por salvarte Sam te llama a ti al estrado, intenta convencerte de lo imposible, quiere que admitas que sólo estás deprimido. Le sigues el juego unos minutos. Pero después te rindes.

Cuando volvéis al hotel, con un Sam furioso por tu dejadez y frenético por salvarte veis a la policía sacar el cadáver del viejo Warren por la puerta. No estás asustado, la verdad es que sólo quieres que todo acabe de una vez.

Pero tu hermano no se rinde tan fácilmente, ni Bobby, se han propuesto luchar hasta el último segundo y tú, bueno, eres un pedazo de basura, bebes y sólo intervienes para entorpecer su búsqueda.

Está bien que se largue a buscar el supuesto cuerno de carnero que puede desterrar a Osiris durante una temporada. Así no tendrá que verte morir, porque van a enviar a Jo por ti y tú no puedes volver a matarla. No lo harás. Da igual que Sam diga que es un fantasma, te has buscado esto y es exactamente lo que mereces.

Te proteges en un círculo de sal sólo porque le debes ese gesto a tu hermano, el fantasma de la chica que inmolaste por una posibilidad estúpida de matar a Lucifer aparece frente a ti. Odias que Osiris la haya enviado a ella, porque no quiere hacerlo, quieres convencerla de que es correcto, que mereces esto.

Se ha acabado el tiempo, abre el gas de la cocina, rompe el círculo de sal, es el fantasma de una cazadora, se conoce todos los trucos de protección. La miras a los ojos, en paz, cuando coge el mechero de la chaqueta que llevas puesta para volar la habitación. De pronto sonríe, levanta la mano para acariciarte el rostro y desaparece.

Al amanecer dejáis la ciudad. La carretera se abre frente a vosotros, Sam se ha empeñado en conducir él, dice que tienes que descansar que todo esto ha sido muy estresante para ti. Lo contemplas bajo las gafas de sol, desde el asiento del copiloto. No sabes si alegrarte porque sienta que ya pagó sus culpas, o llevarlo directamente a un psiquiátrico.

Estás más agradecido por su intento fallido de abogado que porque te salvara la vida.

**_Continuará**


	27. Cállate doctor Phil

**"Cállate doctor Phil"**

Todo el asunto de Osiris no ha hecho que las pesadillas desaparezcan. No recuerdas cuando has dormido más de tres horas seguidas sin despertar sobresaltado. Te levantas de la cama dónde caíste inconsciente sin quitarte ni las botas y te preparas un reparador desayuno a base de whisky. Sam llega de la calle, ha estado corriendo, no comprendes de dónde saca esa energía.

Pero tampoco has estado sin hacer nada todo ese rato. Tienes un caso en Indiana, en un lugar llamado "prosperidad", un par de muertes un tanto extrañas, un tipo hervido en un jacuzzy y una muchacha electrocutada con un secador de pelo en un salón de belleza. Es hora de trabajar.

Investigáis la más reciente, interrogáis a la hermana de la chica tostada en el secador, al peluquero que la atendió, registras la peluquería. Encuentras una moneda, no te parece tan sospechoso como las plantas muertas en la entrada de la inmobiliaria dónde trabajaba la muerta.

Sam quiere que lo recojas al otro lado de la ciudad, compras un poco de zumo de malta para conciliar el sueño y vas por él. Antes de que acabe el día tenéis otra muerte sospechosa, un contratista de obras clavado, literalmente, en un retrete portátil. No es de las cosas más espeluznantes que has visto, pero es desagradable comprobar que ni los ojos se han librado de las púas de quince centímetros que atraviesan el cadáver. Encuentras otra moneda. Ahora sí te parece importante.

Sam encuentra otra conexión entre las víctimas, aparte de la moneda y de que todos están fiambres. Los tres trabajaban en el proyecto de un centro comercial junto a Don Stark, una de las personalidades más prestigiosas de la ciudad. Pensáis lo mismo, si el tocayo de Ironman no es vuestro principal sospechoso será porque es otra víctima potencial de todos estos accidentes imposibles.

Vais a interrogarle. Antes de entrar estrenas la petaca que te compraste ayer, Sam está escandalizado, el chico se altera por nada. Pero al menos ha encontrado el origen de las monedas, son europeas, antiguas, proceden de Rumanía.

Don Stark vive como un magnate, la casa del millonario es una mansión. Empezáis a creer que va a ser más víctima que sospechoso cuando una de las fuentes que adornan la entrada, un busto de Stark, está rodeada de plantas muertas.

Vuestro anfitrión es una persona amable y extrovertida, contesta a todas vuestras preguntas, os presenta a su secretaria una chica muy mona que cocina cupcakes como hobby, no puedes evitar pensar que hace algo más que magdalenas decoradas para su jefe.

Mantienes una charla informal con el sospechoso/víctima potencial mientras Sam registra discretamente la casa. Te cae bien el tipo, te inclinas más por su inocencia que por su culpabilidad y la expresión de tu hermano confirma tu primera expresión.

Don Stark está en proceso de separación de su esposa Maggie, tuvo un lío con la chica de la inmobiliaria y los otros dos socios estaban al corriente. Todo está claro para vosotros aunque el millonario no quiera ver la realidad y aún confíe en volver con su mujer.

Estás convencido de que Maggie Stark es una bruja y se está vengando de la gloriosa cornamenta que le ha puesto su esposo. Llamas a Bobby para que busque alguna forma de eliminar a una bruja poderosa. Tenéis que aseguraros primero antes de destruirla. Te cuelas en la residencia de invitados de los Stark, que es dónde vive ahora que está separándose.

Sam te avisará si doña bruja hace su aparición. Subes a la planta superior, entras en las habitaciones, en la de ella hay un altar de brujería oculto, es lo que buscabas, su próximo objetivo es la chica de los cupcakes, la secretaria de Stark, no te sorprende, tienes que salir de ahí y salvar a la muchacha. Pero Maggie Stark está fuera, y Sam apenas puede darte unos segundos para que te ocultes en el recibidor.

Con el camino libre le enseñas la foto de la secretaria Jenny y voláis a casa de la muchacha, tenéis una oportunidad para salvarla. Llegáis a tiempo, mientras Sam hace todo lo que puede para que no se ahogue con una de sus magdalenas tú buscas la moneda hechizada para destruirla.

Acostarse con su jefe no te parece un motivo razonable para matar a nadie, y menos aun cuando esta chica es inocente y sólo prepara cupcakes para sus amigos. Hay que parar a la bruja supercelosa.

Veis cómo su ira destruye la estatua de su marido, esa que estaba rodeada de plantas muertas. Definitivamente Don tiene todas las papeletas para ser el siguiente. Bobby os llama con un conjuro antiquísimo que ni siquiera ha probado.

Confías en tu memoria, eres bueno recordando los ingredientes y los procedimientos de los hechizos, te encargas de una parte y Sam se ocupa de la otra. Junto a la estantería de las especias hay un palé de tartas en promoción. No has comido tarta desde… de hoy no va a pasar. Coges una, pagas tus compras y te dispones a disfrutar de un rato de paz cuando Sam llega y deja una bolsa de patas de gallo medio podridas junto a tu merienda.

"Tío, mi tarta" te quejas. Los celos de Maggie Stark han dejado sin electricidad media ciudad y a ti sin merienda. El carnicero le regaló las patas a Sam porque estaban en mal estado. Tenéis que acabar con esto. La bruja tenía una exhibición benéfica de obras de arte, si podéis aislarla antes de que empiece todo habrá terminado en cuestión de minutos.

Os encontráis con un problema que no esperabais cuando veis el local de exposiciones rodeado por coches de policía. Una vez más os metéis en el papel de agentes del FBI, la exposición ha sido destruida por completo, la mejor amiga de Maggie ha muerto decapitada, la señora Stark no es la única bruja del matrimonio.

Aguardáis en el exterior de la mansión a que la señora embrujada se reúna con su esposo. Sólo habéis conseguido ingredientes para un hechizo, será mejor que estén juntos cuando lo realicéis.

El hechizo no funciona, lo que os deja en una situación muy delicada. El plan B de Sam es detener el contra hechizo de los brujos haciendo de consejero matrimonial. En fin… tampoco es que tengáis muchas más opciones.

Lo intentáis, justificar a Don Stark sólo enfurece más a Maggie, ese no es el camino, deben ser ellos los que hablen, los que aclaren sus ideas, porque tampoco es que puedas decir mucho con un enjambre de abejas rondando tu cabeza. Pero, sorprendentemente el plan de Sam funciona y ellos se olvidan de vosotros.

Salís como alma que lleva el diablo, son demasiado fuertes y no tenéis medios para pararlos. Vaciáis la habitación del motel a toda prisa. No estáis solos, un leviatán ha venido por vosotros, os lleva siguiendo desde que destruyeron el desguace de Bobby, el día está siendo muy movido.

Don Stark electrocuta al leviatán dejándolo fuera de combate y se lleva un par de monedas que había ocultas en vuestras camas. Después de todo no hubierais sobrevivido de no ser por él. Le debes tu vida y la de tu hermano a un brujo y también le debes una fuente de información porque le vas a sacar al monstruo inmovilizado en el suelo todo lo que puedas sobre su gente.

Pero Sam no está dispuesto a dejar pasar la ocasión de interrogarte a ti, porque, tienes que reconocer que el chico se preocupa y que no estás muy centrado últimamente. Pero, ¿qué le dices? Tendrías que haberle dicho ya que mataste a la kitsune, pero no puedes porque se va a cabrear, se va a largar cómo hace siempre y si le ocurre algo, si pierde el control, si pierde la cabeza y mata a alguien o sale herido…

Es demasiado, Sam insiste, sea lo que sea que le ocultes puedes confiar en él. Si estuviera bien, sano, lo harías, pero ahora tienes que tragarte todo esto aunque para ello tengas que beberte el Potomac relleno de whisky.

**_Continuará**


	28. Ficción Slash

**"Ficción Slash"**

Interrogar al leviatán Chet es tan frustrante como te habías imaginado. Si no fuera por el hechizo de Stark ahora serías un caramelo masticable para el bocazas encadenado en el sótano de la cabaña de Rufus.

Hay algo más, pensabas que bastaría aplastarlo con un coche o un tractor para acabar con uno de ellos, pero Edgar, el que destruyó el desguace de Bobby está perfectamente sano y feliz. Lo único útil que podéis sonsacarle es que se conoce todos vuestros alias, todos vuestros contactos y vuestra forma de actuar.

Es cuestión de tiempo que os atrapen si no hacéis algunos cambios drásticos en vuestra forma de investigar. Bobby conoce a alguien que puede ayudaros, un paranoico de las conspiraciones al que salvó la vida una vez. Cuando veis vuestras caras en todas las noticias comprendéis que no hay más opción que hacer una visita a Frank Devereaux.

Si no es bastante malo que un par de leviatanes disfrazados de vosotros vayan por el país asesinando a todo el que se ponga por delante ahora tendrás que renunciar a pisar un hotel, a tu medio habitual de financiación con tarjetas de crédito robadas y (lo que más te duele) a tu coche.

Frank Devereaux está como una regadera, no os dispara, de milagro, pero os sangra un dineral por unas identificaciones falsas y un portátil nuevo para Sam. Lo del impala te ha llegado al corazón, dejarlo tirado a merced de ese chiflado te pone enfermo. El coche de sustitución que has robado en una gasolinera mientras sus ocupantes tomaban café no contribuye a mejorar tu mal humor.

Con las pistas que ha reunido Frank sobre vuestros dobles leviatanes os dirigís hacia su último golpe. Sam intenta encontrar una pauta mientras tú crees que el asiento del monovolumen familiar te está provocando un sarpullido.

Al menos la música no es mala y mientras tu hermano tiene fija la mirada en los documentos, buscando un sistema en la forma de actuar de los monstruos, tú tarareas en silencio, imaginando que es tu nena lo que conduces.

Sam encuentra por fin la conexión. Los leviatanes están siguiendo vuestros pasos, todos los sitios en los que habéis trabajado desde que sacaste a tu hermano de la universidad y comenzó toda la locura del apocalipsis. Según ese orden ahora tocaría San Luís, pero Bobby os llama para deciros que llegáis tarde, que tu restaurante favorito de San Luis ha sido barrido del mapa por vuestros dobles.

Hay una buena noticia sin embargo, cortarles la cabeza no los mata pero los detiene por un rato. El problema es poder acercarte lo bastante para cortarles la cabeza. De todas formas hablar con el viejo te pone de buen humor, más aún cuando escuchas la voz de la sheriff Mills y notas como se pone nervioso al insinuar que está ligando. Eres capaz de imaginar que el chatarrero se ha puesto todo rojo de vergüenza bajo la gorra.

La siguiente parada en el camino es Ankeny, Iowa y lo primero que veis al llegar ahí son vuestros dobles en una falsa nena a la que le vas a quitar las llantas para la tuya. De alguna forma van a compensaros esos bocazas.

Necesitas algo para pararlos ya, porque vas a ir por ellos, es una cuestión de principios y Sam está totalmente de acuerdo. No llegas a saber si Bobby ha conseguido algo, antes de que podáis reaccionar sois rodeados y detenidos por la policía mientras los auténticos asesinos se burlan de vosotros desde el otro lado de la calle.

No podéis hacer nada, no os creen. Os separan para minimizar el riesgo de fuga, Sam a interrogatorios, tú a la celda más alejada de las demás. Insistes en tu llamada, en tus derechos constitucionales.

Te has pasado toda la tarde paseando como un león enjaulado de un lado a otro de la celda. Cada vez que has visto la sombra del sheriff o de algún policía les has recordado insistentemente tu derecho a hacer una llamada, al final el veterano sheriff se ablanda y te deja llamar con su móvil. Es incómodo hablar con Bobby por el altavoz porque el agente de la ley no va a dejar que toques su teléfono. Pero al fin tiene algo, una sustancia que está en los detergentes y friegasuelos: Bórax.

El sheriff escucha horrorizado vuestra conversación sobre disolverlos y decapitarlos para enterrar las partes por separado. Es demasiado para el veterano policía, se niega a escucharte, a traer lo que le has pedido. Estás atrapado y lo peor es que dudas mucho que los leviatanes se conformen con vosotros y no terminen con todos los policías de la oficina.

Te dejas caer sin ideas en el camastro de la celda y levantas la vista para ver el rostro demudado del viejo sheriff que está abriéndote la celda. No tienes que intentar convencerle ya de nada. Lo que sea que haya visto ha sido suficiente para creerte. Lo envías a buscar todo lo que tenga bórax y tú vas a liberar a tu hermano antes de que lo atrapen.

Respiras aliviado cuando lo ves llegar, pero una segunda mirada y comprendes que no es Sam, es un leviatán. Le disparas a la cara con el arma de uno de los comisarios semidevorados. El monstruo te lanza con violencia contra la estantería de trofeos de la policía, destrozándola, te levantas con dificultad para ver como el sheriff baña al clon de Sam en lava suelos.

Mientras grita tratando de limpiarse lo decapitas, coges el resto de detergente y entras en la sala de interrogatorios a tiempo de impedir que tu doble devore a tu auténtico hermano. Sientes un placer insano en cortarle la cabeza al monstruo con tu cara.

Sam no dice nada, tiene mala cara, debe ser otra de sus alucinaciones. Lo liberas y lo sacas de allí con la gratitud del sheriff y la promesa de quitaros de la lista de los más buscados. Si ambos estáis muertos (otra vez) no tiene sentido que permanezcáis en busca y captura.

Lleváis las cabezas de los dos monstruos en el maletero, las has cubierto de cemento para que no se vea que son y para que, cuando las hundas al final del muelle donde te has detenido, se queden en el fondo para siempre.

Sam está muy callado. Demasiado. No ha hablado desde que salisteis de comisaría. Estás preocupado. Pero el chico no suelta prenda. Al final estalla, te dice lo que está mal, esa bomba la estabas esperando desde hace semanas y no hay manera de detenerla.

Está furioso, tanto que si intentas hacer algo por detenerle le harás más daño que bien, tienes que dejar que se marche, cuando piense en todo esto por sí mismo dejará de odiarte ¿no? Quizás no, para él sólo eres una copia barata de papá y si pudo pasar cuatro años sin dirigirle la palabra…

Te echa, literalmente te echa de su lado. Te sientas en el coche, durante horas, hasta que anochece. Sam se ha ido, posiblemente en autostop. Tiras las cabezas al mar y vacías el maletero, te echas la bolsa con la ropa y las armas al hombro y caminas toda la noche.

**_Continuará**


	29. Los Mentalistas

**"Los mentalistas"**

Tu rutina los últimos diez días ha sido la misma, viajar, resolver un par de casos, cambiar de coche, comer basura y revisar los mensajes del móvil cada par de horas para asegurarte que no tienes ninguno.

No le has contado a Bobby lo que ha pasado, podías hacerlo pero no lo has hecho. Crees que te llamará imbécil descerebrado (porque es lo que tú haces cada vez que te detienes a pensar cinco minutos) y no necesitas más presión ahora mismo.

El último coche que has robado es un Dodge Challenger destrozado que anda de milagro. Su propietario debe ser un friki de cuidado pues lo tiene lleno de porquería y sólo sintoniza programas de cachondeo, como si tuvieran alguna gracia. Pero una de las noticias llama tu atención, el asesinato de dos "videntes" en la ciudad de lo paranormal Lily Dale.

Es lo bastante raro como para echar un vistazo, te pones tu disfraz de agente del gobierno y te presentas en la escena del último crimen a ver que encuentras. Jugar con los artilugios de estafador que tenía la mujer asesinada no es tan divertido sin la cara de vinagre de Sam. Tendrías que buscarlo más en serio, necesitas saber que está bien y no babeando en alguna cuneta.

Lo encuentras antes de lo que esperabas. Sigue enfadado, ni siquiera te mira a la cara. Te sientes como aquella vez que papá te recogió del reformatorio, a prueba hasta que se convenció de que podía volver a confiar en ti. Tu padre tardó dos años en volver a confiar en ti.

Apelas a su orgullo profesional, eres bueno en lo que haces y lo sabe, si trabajáis juntos este caso se resolverá más fácilmente.

Interrogáis a la que, para ti, es la única vidente auténtica de la zona. Melanie Golden es la nieta de la última bruja muerta, no sabe nada sobre el caso, sí lo sabe sobre Sam y sobre ti. Aunque posiblemente no tenga ni idea de lo jodido que estás realmente.

Este caso no está siendo el reencuentro que querrías, Sam evita estar a tu lado cada vez que tiene ocasión. La investigación de los objetos personales de la abuela de Melanie es un callejón sin salida, el dueño de la tienda esotérica intenta leer a Sam y eso enfurece más a tu hermano.

Al día siguiente hay otra víctima, lo conocisteis anoche en la cafetería, un doblador de cucharas. Ha muerto apuñalado por toda una cubertería. Al fin tenéis una pista que parece fiable, antes de morir predijo su muerte tal y como ha ocurrido. No ha sido el único la abuela Golden también dejó una grabación contando cómo había soñado con su muerte.

Melanie te llama, confía en ti a pesar de que ya le contaste que no eres un federal, una amiga suya ha tenido una visión de algo quitándole la vida. La que provoca esa visión es el fantasma de una bruja. Sam y tú vais al museo buscando el lugar donde murió y fue enterrada. La visita te pone algo nervioso, hay toda una sección dedicada a hermanos con poderes, incluso hay unos Campbell, quizás sean familia tuya… aunque según el guía del museo ni siquiera eran hermanos. La que sí tenía una hermana era tu fantasma, averiguáis dónde fueron enterradas.

Tienes lo que podría llamarse una revelación paranormal cuando el guía te sujeta y te dice que Ellen está preocupada por ti. Te asusta, llevas ahogando todo este asunto con whisky y ahora amenaza con desbordarse. Te enfrentas a Sam, tu petición de auxilio parece más bien un ataque, eres un auténtico imbécil en las formas pero ¿qué se puede esperar de ti?, eres incapaz de confiar en nadie, y en ti menos que en nadie.

Incineráis a la bruja asesina y volvéis al motel. Sam no tardará en coger sus cosas y desaparecer de nuevo y tú, quizás duermas un poco. Melanie te llama aterrada, no ha funcionado, el fantasma está atacando a su amiga. Sam te quita el teléfono y da órdenes a la muchacha mientras conduces todo lo rápido que puedes hasta su casa.

Llegáis tarde, la amiga de Melanie ha muerto y tú estabas tan ocupado auto compadeciéndote que has dejado que ocurra. Debiste quemar los cadáveres de ambas hermanas, la que incinerasteis sólo avisaba de lo que iba a hacer la mayor, ahora os habéis quedado sin saber quién puede ser el siguiente.

No hubierais conseguido nada de todas formas, los restos de Margaret Fox no están en su tumba, alguien los está usando para matar a los Psíquicos más famosos de Lily Dale, la siguiente puede ser Melanie, tú te quedas con ella, no vas a permitir que la maten. Sam va a investigar quién puede ser el nigromante.

Estás cara a cara con el fantasma de la bruja psicópata cuando Sam te llama, te pide que aguantes, sabe quién es el nigromante, el tipo de la tienda de empeños. Peleas con todo lo que tienes pero Melanie tenía razón, esa bruja realmente disfruta haciendo esto. Te llueven golpes por todos lados, te quedas sin armas, sin nada para proteger a la muchacha.

La bruja la atrapa por el cuello y tú apenas puedes levantar la cabeza del suelo luchando contra la inconsciencia. Lo siguiente que ves es al fantasma desvanecerse en una llamarada. Te levantas por fin, tambaleante. Melanie está a salvo pero con una crisis de nervios, le das un somnífero y la acuestas en su sofá, arropada. Sam te recoge con el Challenger.

En el motel dejas que mire los golpes, sólo tienes rota una costilla. No dice nada, tú tampoco te quejas como sueles hacerlo, necesitas descansar. Cuando despiertas Sam está junto a tu cama, dormido en el sillón. Su bolsa está preparada sobre su cama, se iba, sólo ha esperado a despedirse.

Lo despiertas "¿quieres desayunar?" Volvéis a la cafetería hippy-mágica, al menos el café es bueno. Melanie Golden aparece allí, quería despedirse, daros las gracias. Hace algo más por ti, decirte que Sam ya no está tan cabreado. Te despides, crees que nota que no tienes humor para iniciar nada en estos momentos, es una pena, es una chica muy guapa y muy valiente, hace unos meses te habrías lanzado a la aventura.

Es hora de largarse, Sam se ha ido ya, esperas que la próxima vez que coincidáis en un caso el enfado se le haya ido del todo y podáis cazar juntos. Tu hermano está ahí fuera, guardando su equipaje en el Dodge. Se ha acabado la guerra fría, aún está dolido por lo de Amy pero lo entiende. Sólo quiere que seas sincero con él, que le digas porqué estás actuando de manera autodestructiva.

No te parece que estés siendo autodestructivo pero sí es cierto que estás estresado y se lo dices, eres sincero. Tienes pocos amigos y lo que menos podías imaginar era que algo tan poderoso como un ángel fuera capaz de lo que hizo Castiel. Entre lo que has perdido el último año y la traición del de la gabardina te está costando mucho confiar en nadie.

Sólo confías en Sam, y en Bobby, y si uno de ellos te deja de lado no es algo que puedas manejar muy bien. Esto último no se lo dices, no quieres parecer un tipo patético que no tiene nada más en su vida (aunque lo seas)

**_Continuará**


	30. Es hora de una boda

**"Es hora de una boda"**

Tu primera impresión cuando atraviesas la entrada de la "White Chapel" en Las Vegas, es que hay algo maligno, algo demoníaco al acecho. Cuando entras en la sala de ceremonias que se alquila por horas y Sam te planta un clavel rosa en el ojal de la chaqueta, la sensación de que estás en una emboscada preparada por demonios ha aumentado como un doscientos por ciento.

Esto no está pasando, ves a tu hermano decir el "Si quiero" a la presidenta de su club de fans y sigues pensando que hay algo muy raro en todo esto. Pero no puedes convencer a Sam, dice que está enamorado, que ha encontrado su razón de ser y esa es ¡Becky Rossen!

No puedes hacerte a un lado y dejarles ser felices como te han pedido porque no te lo crees. Tu hermano nunca sintió el menor interés por esta chica y ¿en cuatro días tiene tiempo para enamorarse de "Superfan99" hasta el matrimonio? Esto huele muy mal. Peor aun cuando en la ciudad de residencia del matrimonio Winchester-Rossen los accidentes mortales de gente que acaba de conseguir lo que más deseaba están a la orden del día.

Sam no va a ayudarte a demostrar que su flamante esposa ha hecho un pacto con un demonio, sólo puedes recurrir a Bobby y el viejo te manda un ayudante. Estrangularías al chatarrero cuando conoces a Garth FitzGerald IV, ¿este friki flacucho va a ayudarte?

Tienes que conformarte. Trabajar con éste chaval te está poniendo de los nervios, no ves ninguna ventaja en que dé la razón a la mujer del sorprendente nuevo director ejecutivo de una prestigiosa aseguradora. Tú no eres amenazante, no asustas a la gente, o ¿sí?

Está claro que esa mujer ha hecho un pacto con un demonio, su marido no quería este puesto, le aburre, pero ella se pasea por la oficina como si fuera la reina del lugar. Se aleja de ti amenazando con llamar a seguridad pero tú tienes un presentimiento y ser una orgullosa estúpida no es motivo para dejar morir a alguien si puedes evitarlo.

Ni idea de cómo has conseguido apartarla de la caída de una lámpara de acero y cristal en el vestíbulo de la aseguradora. Pero está bien, a salvo, y ahora te escucha. Te habla de un tipo al que vendió su alma, no puedes creer que se pueda uno arruinar la vida por algo tan insignificante como un montón de dinero, por alguien a quien amas, vale, ¿pero por dinero?

Garth envía a la señora Burrows con alguien que la protegerá mientras vosotros encontráis al demonio. Tienes un mal presentimiento, crees que tu cuñadita va a ser la siguiente y Sam puede estar en peligro también.

Allanas el hogar Winchester-Rossen, no hay rastro de la feliz parejita. Después de todo el chico flacucho no está resultando un inútil, se mete en la cuenta de twitter de Becky, según cuenta a bombo y platillo está de escapada romántica con Sam.

Podría ser en cualquier sitio, pero así de repente y sin preparación no puede ser muy lejos. Garth no encuentra ningún rastro de reservas por internet y tú te fijas en una de las pocas fotos familiares de tu indeseada cuñada, una cabaña en el bosque, no pierdes nada por comprobarla.

Cuando os presentáis allí no puedes parar de reír, tu hermano está atado a la camita de madera con un pañuelo incrustado en la boca. "Feliz luna de miel" se lo vas a recordar toda su vida. Puede dar gracias a que Garth no pierde el tiempo en desatarlo. ¿Va sin pantalones? No te has reído así en años, te duele el estómago. Vaya, ahora mismo Becky te cae mejor de lo que esperabas.

Hablando de la Reina de Saba, tu cuñada se queda de piedra al verte allí y al ver que has liberado a Sammy. Sin embargo tiene un plan, sabe quién es el demonio y se ofrece como cebo para tenderle una trampa. Es una fan de vuestras historias, en el fondo no es mala chica sólo un poquito pasional.

Te ríes otra vez mientras conduces hacia el colegio donde se graduó tu cuñada. Sam te da un codazo molesto. Le vas a recordar los calzoncillos de corazones por toda la eternidad, menudo espectáculo.

Becky encierra al demonio en una trampa de fuego. Ha sido cosa de Garth, dibujarla con licor para que prendiera en cuanto la muchacha estuviera lista y que el tipo no sospechara. Ahora tenéis que obligarle a deshacer los contratos (antes de mandarlo al infierno otra vez, claro)

Lo que no esperas es que este demonio de cruce tenga un becario, la cosa se complica y tenéis que emplearos a fondo. Tu nuevo colega queda rápidamente fuera de juego y Sam está en aprietos por culpa del demonio interino, no puedes ir en su ayuda porque tienes tú propio rival al que enfrentarte. Es Becky quien salva a Sam, esa chica no es tan mala.

Un tercer demonio aparece en escena, alguien a quien conoces muy bien, te ofrece también un pacto o más bien una tregua. Vais a estar fuera de la diana de todos los demonios bajo las órdenes del Rey del infierno y se va a llevar al tipo que ha montado todo este jaleo para dar un escarmiento a quienes incumplan sus reglas allá abajo.

Que Crowley tenga unos intereses similares a los tuyos es preocupante, pero descubres el motivo: "¿Conocéis ya a Dick? Es un capullo". Quiere que investiguéis a los leviatanes, no necesita rivales sobre la tierra para acaparar almas humanas, y el tal Dick es el gran jefe.

La historia del matrimonio de tu hermano acaba tan rápido como empieza, Becky firma los papeles del divorcio y os largáis de ahí.

Sam se burla de tu nuevo amigo y su afición a dar abrazos, pero Garth es buena gente, al final ha resultado de más ayuda de lo que esperabas. Además él no es quien para reírse de ti, no mientras tengas en la retina su imagen atado a la cama de Becky sin pantalones.

"Y dime, ¿esos calzoncillos son un regalo de luna de miel?" Sam se enfurruña y se mete en el coche. No has terminado, habéis quedado con Bobby en algún lugar del medio oeste, hay un largo camino por delante y tienes que entretenerte en algo.

"No sabía que te iba el rollo ese de la sumisión Sammy, siempre pensé que eras más agresivo en lo de llevar la iniciativa" Te ignora, o finge que te ignora, tú sigues insistiendo "Becky parecía tan poquita cosa, pero es una fiera ¿no? ¡Como engañan estas frikis!"

Sam empieza a cabrearse de verdad, te gruñe que mires hacia la carretera cuando das un volantazo para volver al carril correcto, con la risa te has salido. No es para tanto, ahora no hay más coches en la carretera.

"¿Es cómodo llevar bóxer de corazones?" está tan turbado que comete el error de decirte que no fue él quien se los puso. Tus carcajadas resuenan en el desierto de Nevada durante decenas de millas.

Sam sonríe por fin, después confiesa que recuerda algo de su flechazo por Becky, estaba drogado, pero se sentía bien, incluso respecto a Dean. "Siempre estás ahí, guardándome las espaldas, sentía que ya no tendrías que preocuparte más por mí, que por fin podrías dedicarte a ti mismo, a ser feliz con tu propia vida, haciendo lo que quieres hacer sin ninguna responsabilidad que te frene"

Has escuchado lo que ha dicho, dejas de reír. Asientes, comprendes su punto. El único problema es que salvo hacer lo que haces no tienes nada a lo que aspirar.

**_Continuará**


	31. Cómo ganar amigos e influir en monstruos

**"Cómo ganar amigos e influir sobre los monstruos"**

Bobby, Sam y tú lleváis semanas viviendo como vagabundos, asaltando casas abandonadas en las que, si tenéis suerte, quizás podéis conseguir algo de agua corriente o engancharos al alumbrado público.

No has comido caliente, no te has duchado con agua caliente, no has dormido en una cama (aunque sea una apestosa cama de un motel de tercera) en más de veinte días. Estás cansado, te sientes sucio, tienes hambre y estás de mal humor.

No sabes de dónde sacan Sam y Bobby la energía para seguir resolviendo casos uno tras otro. Te echas en el alféizar de la casa allanada de turno, la bolsa de la ropa bajo la cabeza y echas un trago de la petaca. Te dejan por imposible, que rumies tu disgusto, mientras ellos siguen con el caso que os ha traído a Jersey, el de unos campistas que han sido devorados con saco de dormir incluido.

El plan es ir a dar una batida al bosque dónde aparecieron los cadáveres pero antes os reunís con el ranger local. El Ranger Rick es un tipo feliz a pesar de las desapariciones (incluida la de su compañero), amablemente os pone al corriente de todo, pero no parece muy dispuesto a hacer nada más, salvo terminarse la hamburguesa que se está comiendo.

Comida caliente, este es tan buen sitio como cualquier otro para tu primera cena decente en semanas. O eso piensas hasta que te dan ganas de dar una paliza al borde del camarero, ¿es que en este lugar todo el mundo está chiflado?

Pero la hamburguesa que te traen es lo mejor que has probado en tu vida, acaba con tu mal humor en el momento en que das el primer bocado. Ya no te parece tan mala idea ir de caza por el bosque buscando al monstruo devora campistas, así harás hueco para la siguiente hamburguesa.

Se está bien en el bosque, es como cuando eras pequeño y papá os dejaba unos días con Bobby. Siempre te agradó el viejo gruñón, y a Sam, era divertido fastidiarle la caza, nunca consiguió una buena pieza yendo con vosotros.

Encuentras un cuerpo colgado de un árbol, "Anda si es el compañero del Ranger Rick" anuncias alegremente. El agente de la ley se reúne con vosotros "Anda, es mi compañero", es un buen tío. Va a dar el aviso pero el monstruo lo atrapa. Es una pena, te caía bien.

Seguís lo que sea que lo ha atrapado y Bobby lo derriba de un disparo. Genial, es hora de volver a casa. Ponéis el cadáver del monstruo sobre la mesa y el chatarrero y tu hermano lo abren para hacerle la autopsia. A ti no te apetece, lo que te apetece es otra hamburguesa de pavo, pollo y pato, una deliciosa "Pavotollo", pero ellos están emocionados con lo que sacan del estómago del tipo que han cazado.

Al final entran en razón y vais a comer algo. Tu hamburguesa está aún más buena que ayer. No te dejan tranquilo, primero te interrogan sobre lo del ataque del tipo hambriento y después Sam te quita tu almuerzo de las manos y le dice a la camarera (el borde del otro día no está y tampoco te importa que no esté) que lo envuelva para llevar.

Vale, ya se cansarán de jugar con tu comida y te dejarán acabar el almuerzo tranquilo. "A ti te pasa algo raro Dean" sentencia el viejo echándole la culpa a tu bocata. Tú no crees que te pase nada, no te has sentido mejor… no lo recuerdas, ahora estás en paz, tranquilo, hacía tiempo que no eras capaz de dormir más de un par de horas seguidas sin que te despertaran las pesadillas sobre tu propia vida, pesadillas aderezadas por la traición de Castiel y cubos de sangre negra de leviatán. Ahora no te importa, ¿que el mundo se quiere acabar?, no te importa, ¿y sabes qué es lo mejor de que no te importe? Que no te importa que no te importe.

Tu hamburguesa empieza a soltar un asqueroso y maloliente fango gris, vaya, ahora sí que te has quedado sin almuerzo. Sam te obliga a tomarte un somnífero y despiertas varias horas después en una furgoneta mientras tu hermano y Bobby vigilan una planta de tratamiento de carne para el consumo.

Te duele la cabeza, tienes un resacón de caballo y por un momento te encantaría volver a estar tan colocado como el día anterior. Te tomas el café, y colaboras en la vigilancia. Acaba dando resultado, vuestro caso tiene relación con los leviatanes. Edgar, el que destruyó la casa de Bobby está ahí, vuestro prisionero tenía razón, no sirvió de mucho aplastarlo con un coche.

Sam se marcha a reconocer el terreno mientras mantenéis la vigilancia. El chatarrero está preocupado por ti, en serio, no puedes estar escuchando sermones con el dolor de cabeza que tienes, ¡te ha drogado una hamburguesa! No puedes evitar la charla, Sam no es el único que se ha empeñado en preocuparse por ti las últimas semanas. El viejo mete el dedo en la llaga, sabe que lo de Castiel te ha afectado más de lo que vas a admitir porque está ligado a haber perdido a Lisa y a Ben. Es la primera vez que permites a nadie que te los mencione desde que le pediste a Castiel que les borrara la memoria de ti. Pero Bobby tiene razón, como siempre, tienes que reaccionar o no serás de utilidad para nadie.

Edgar no es la única sorpresa en aparecer en la planta de tratamiento. Un famoso millonario se presenta de improviso: Dick Roman, el tiburón financiero de moda. ¿Será el Dick de que hablaba Crowley?

Debéis investigar de qué va todo este asunto de las hamburguesas zombificadoras y los leviatanes. Dejas que el viejo se suba al tejado del almacén de enfrente con los aparatos de escucha que le ha prestado Devereaux. Sam y tú cubrís la puerta principal por si veis algún movimiento extraño. No habéis pensado en la posibilidad de que ese almacén también pertenezca al complejo cárnico. Escuchas por el móvil cómo lo atrapan. Tenéis que ir al rescate.

Ahora no hay dudas, ni alucinaciones, ni cansancio, se trata de sacar a Bobby como sea y esa gente no sabe que tenéis una manera de ralentizarlos. Entráis a saco, por la puerta principal y armando todo el ruido posible. Dick Roman debe ser el jefe de toda la panda de bocazas, hay por lo menos cinco o seis de ellos en ese lugar. Achicharráis a un par de ellos, incluso decapitas a alguno antes de que el mandamás se persone en escena. Está sorprendido, por vuestra estupidez y también por esa sustancia que le escuece lo bastante para ser molesta.

Sam se queda sin su limpiador a presión y Roman lo arrincona, no piensas, vas por el monstruo, alguien se te adelanta. Bobby os ha encontrado a vosotros y dispara al leviatán dándoos opción a escapar. No tienes que esperar más. Tenéis que salir de ahí como sea.

Sam y tú corréis a la furgoneta creyendo que el viejo va detrás, hasta que no la pones en marcha no te das cuenta de que se ha quedado rezagado. El primer impulso es ir de nuevo a buscarlo, no hace falta, sale del edificio corriendo y gritando que te muevas, eso haces, acercas la furgoneta, y Sam abre para que Bobby salte dentro en un alarde de agilidad. Eso ha estado bien porque el capullo de Dick Roman está descargando una pistola contra vosotros.

Suspiras, "¡que hijo de puta!, menos mal que estás aquí, casi te arranca la cabeza de un disparo", Bobby no contesta, Sam tiene su gorra en la mano, tiene un agujero de bala.

**_Continuará**


	32. Las puertas de la muerte

_**Se que es cortito para haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que este capítulo en particular dolió, duele y sigue doliendo... A partir de ahora pretendo actualizar a diario, veremos a ver si lo consigo... en fin...**_

**Uno más**

* * *

**"Las puertas de la muerte"**

Las puertas de la UCI se cierran con Bobby peleando por su vida tras ellas. No puedes pensar en nada, no eres útil para nadie, ni para Sam, porque el jodido viejo era el único apoyo con el que podías contar. No puede morir, no puede hacerte esto. No puede dejarte solo.

Estás frenético y Sam está tranquilo, sabes que es una tranquilidad aparente, lo has visto apretarse la cicatriz de su mano como hace cada vez que está inquieto. Puede que crea que todo esto es una alucinación, tú querrías creerlo.

La enfermera sale por fin, han estabilizado a Bobby y tú te lo tomas como si hubiera dicho que está fuera de peligro. No quieres escuchar otra cosa y no vas a creer otra cosa. Sam no es tan optimista, ese es otro motivo por el que no intentas consolarle, querrá que seas realista y aceptes que puede morir, pero Bobby se va a recuperar, es más duro que cualquier bala.

Lo llevan a rehabilitación y podéis entrar a verlo. Mierda, no parece el chatarrero gruñón de siempre, está tan débil, con todas esas vendas y tubos. Por primera vez empiezas a dudar, a perder la esperanza.

Sam es más capaz que tú para hablar con el doctor, no son buenas noticias. Está estable pero no cree que aguante mucho más, la bala lo está matando y sacársela sólo aceleraría el proceso. Peor, en la remota posibilidad de que se recuperara, sería un vegetal por el resto de su vida. No puedes aceptarlo.

Tampoco te van a dar mucho tiempo para hacerlo, un miembro de la organización de trasplantes quiere que autorices que puedan usar los órganos de Bobby ahora que aún son viables. Ese hombre está a punto de pagar tu frustración, no ves nada más allá, ¡No está muerto! ¡No va a morir! Asustado, el sanitario se aleja de ti. Sales a la calle buscando aire y ves una limosina conocida en la puerta.

Es Dick Roman, viene a asegurarse de que ha matado a tu amigo. Actúas sin medir las consecuencias. Le gritas, le obligas a abrir la ventanilla, parece que le gusta no llamar la atención ¿no? Pues montas un espectáculo.

Le provocas, le insultas, quieres que salga y desahogarte a golpes con él, el capullo sólo sabe reírse. Algún día borrarás esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara. Se lo dices "Iremos a por ti, y no sólo a limpiar tu estúpida cara con detergente, voy a matarte". No te toma en serio, está muy seguro de sí mismo, pero no puedes hablar más en serio, has pescado peces más grandes que éste. Acabarás con él.

Sam te pregunta dónde has estado, le cuentas tu encuentro con el leviatán, preguntas si hay noticias. Te dice que van a retirarle el respirador a Bobby, que piensan que puede respirar por sí mismo, las funciones básicas están estabilizadas. Crees que te está dando buenas noticias, que entonces lo operarán. No es así, es justamente lo contrario.

Salís fuera de la sala de espera, no sois los únicos que tienen a alguien que quieren debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Sam te ha dado todo el margen que podía darte, puedes verlo, no puedes aceptarlo. "Dean, escucha, tenemos que prepararnos" No, no, no, no, esta vez no le van a servir sus ojos de cachorrillo apaleado, ¡NO! "¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Quieres abrazarme y decir que lo superaremos como hicimos cuando murió papá? ¡Ya es suficiente!". Sabes que tus palabras le duelen pero, no puedes prepararte para lo peor porque hacerlo es como rendirse, y no te rendirás mientras el viejo no se rinda.

Los médicos, las enfermeras, el movimiento de gente arrastrando la cama de Bobby a la UCI otra vez, todo indica que Sam tiene razón. La espera es angustiosa, oyes las voces de los médicos, y sólo puedes quedarte ahí de pie, en mitad del pasillo, hombro con hombro con Sam, rezando a quien sea, ¡joder!, a quien sea, que haga algo.

Los médicos se van y una enfermera os dice que podéis pasar unos minutos. Sigues a Sam porque él encara todo esto mejor que tú. Lo hace, es por eso que admiras a tu hermano que toma la mano inerte de tu amigo y le dice justo lo que debe decirle "Gracias, por todo"

La enfermera os hace retroceder unos pasos y Bobby abre los ojos, te da igual lo que diga, ha despertado, y os reconoce, se va a poner bien, Dios, llorarías ahora mismo si no te dieras cuenta de que quiere deciros algo pero no puede hablar. Coges el rotulador de su historia clínica y se lo das. El viejo anota unos números en la mano de Sam y sonríe satisfecho. Os acercáis "Idiotas" dice, el monitor de las constantes vitales pita irritantemente y no sabes por qué hasta que os apartan de allí.

No es la primera vez que presencias un funeral de cazador, tampoco es la primera vez que en esa pira se queman los restos de alguien que ha significado tanto en tu vida. Ha sido tal y como el viejo hubiera querido, todo, salvo que fue Sam y no tú quien ha recitado el estúpido haiku o lo que sea eso que escribió como epitafio cuando os ibais a enfrentar a Lucifer.

"¿No vas a decir nada?" Sammy no te está riñendo, todo lo contrario, deberías ser tú quien lo consolara, ya tiene bastante con lo suyo, pero, no puedes hablar, no puedes llorar, no puedes pensar. Sólo puedes ver esos números una y otra vez en tu mente, la última sonrisa del viejo, "Idiotas" resonando sin fin en tu cabeza.

**_Continuará**


	33. Aventuras en la gran ciudad

**"Aventuras en la gran ciudad"**

Han pasado semanas desde que Bobby murió y no te has movido de la cabaña de Rufus, Sam empieza a perder la paciencia contigo, tiene motivos, tienes papeles llenos de números, siempre los mismos, 45489, una y otra vez, montones de recortes de periódicos sobre Dick Roman, una pared entera con el seguimiento de los movimientos del leviatán.

Tu dieta es prácticamente líquida. Apenas has cruzado algún monosílabo con Sam en todo este tiempo. A menos que se trate de jurar que matarás a Roman o pedir ayuda a Frank Devereaux para descubrir que significan los puñeteros números.

Tu hermano está revisando los objetos personales de Bobby, titubea al preguntarte si deberíais llamar a sus amigos, decirles lo que ha pasado. No le escuchas hasta que insiste, sólo te interesan esos números, tienen que significar algo. Pero no vas a llamar a nadie, no quieres saber nada, uno de los teléfonos de Bobby suena dentro de uno de los bolsos y no lo vas a coger.

Sam contesta. Es una niña y pregunta por Bobby, cuando Sam le dice que ha muerto, cuelga. Pues que bien, tienes trabajo que hacer, coges tu cerveza recién abierta y tu hermano insiste en que tendríais que encontrar a esa niña, ¿por qué? Los números son más importantes, el viejo gastó sus últimos instantes en dároslos.

No os ponéis de acuerdo, Sam recurre a su mirada desaprobadora, le dices que vaya él. Hastiado intentas echar un trago de tu cerveza, está vacía. "Gracias por beberte mi cerveza" gruñes, pero tu hermano dice que él no la ha tocado y tiene razón, no la has soltado de la mano.

Después de hacerte prometer que si no consigues nada con Frank te reunirás con él, Sam se marcha a buscar a la niña. Y tú vas a ver al chiflado de la conspiración, algo tiene que haber conseguido.

Devereaux está más loco todavía que antes, si eso es posible. Te baña con detergente industrial y por poco te deja ciego. Tienes que demostrarle que no sangras fango negro, pero como venganza, y aunque sabes perfectamente que un leviatán no sabría fingir tan bien su paranoia, haces que también te muestre su sangre.

Se ha mudado, tiene todas sus cosas en el remolque de un camión, dice que Roman hackeó todas sus IPs y destruyó su casa. Te sentirías culpable pero ese capullo no ha venido a la tierra solo por ti, ha venido por los humanos, para devorarlos, y todos están en su menú.

No puedes soportar las gilipolleces de este tío, sus intentos de ser simpático, no es tu amigo, le estás pagando y no poco por su investigación. Te enfurece. Pero al menos parece que ha encontrado algo, unas coordenadas, un terreno en el que una de las filiales de Dick Roman Enterprises tiene intereses.

Vais a investigar, estás en el lugar en cuestión cuando Sam te llama, la niña es hija de un cazador y llamaba a Bobby porque su padre ha desaparecido. Le dices que te mantenga informado de lo que descubra.

Tenéis que salir del terreno sin poder poner ninguna cámara de vigilancia, ya tiene, montones, de hecho es posible que alguien os haya visto a través de ellas. Volvéis al camión y Frank pincha las cámaras utilizándolas para vigilar él.

Estás fundido, te cuesta concentrarte, Devereaux te pregunta si has dormido en condiciones últimamente, como si tuvieras tiempo. Cierras los ojos unos minutos y cuando los abres hay movimiento en los monitores. Estás entumecido como si hubieras estado durmiendo durante días, no ha sido tanto, solo han sido treinta y seis horas.

Te cabreas. Como si tuvieras tiempo que perder mientras Roman siga por ahí fuera. Tiene guasa que, mientras analizas lo que ha descubierto Frank, ese loco intente psicoanalizarte a ti. Es sutil, "Estás hecho una mierda" y parece que también es observador. Tienes motivos para estar así pero el informático te va a dar una lección que no se te olvidará fácilmente.

Te cuenta cómo se metió en esto, cómo con veintiséis años vio como mataban a su esposa y a sus hijos frente a él. Y cómo se enfrentó a eso sin volarse la cabeza. Empiezas a respetarlo, no vas a ir sonriendo por ahí como un payaso en plena función, pero te das cuenta de que quizás estás un poco obsesionado con el asunto de los números y Dick "capullo" Roman.

Tienes un mensaje de Sam, no lo escuchaste antes porque llamó cuando tu cuerpo decidió por ti que necesitaba descanso. Está cazando una vetala, joder, Sam no sabe que esas cosas cazan por parejas, puede estar en apuros.

Vas a llamar pero un número desconocido te llama a ti, es la niña, la hija del cazador desaparecido, Krissy Chambers se llama, Sam le dio tu número para que te llamara si no daba señales de vida.

Es como si toda la pesadilla que acabas de vivir con Bobby comenzara de nuevo. Sam está desaparecido, y puede que ahora mismo esté siendo drenado por un par de vetalas hambrientas.

Te presentas en casa de la cría de las narices, no tienes tiempo para ser amable, sólo quieres encontrar a Sam porque no sabes que harás si también lo pierdes a él. La niña sabe que su padre es un cazador, ella lo será pronto, de hecho es como una versión de ti pero en jovencita sabihonda. Tiene trece años y sabe de monstruos lo mismo que tú a su edad, sabe cómo asesinan a las personas que amas.

No quieres encariñarte con Krissy porque ahora mismo no eres la persona más sociable del mundo, no tienes tiempo, ni ganas, ni energía para nada que no sea acabar con Roman y salvar a Sam de las Vetalas.

Pero tienes que llevar a la puñetera niña contigo porque no te dirá nada sobre la investigación de su padre si no te acompaña. Te saca de quicio, ella ve a Sam más capaz que tú, tú tienes que ser una especie de desastre para ella, tampoco eres mejor cazador que su padre, eso sí lo entiendes, a sus ojos su padre debe ser el mejor cazador del mundo. Lo que no comprende es cómo vas a vencer a lo que se los llevó. Le dices lo que sabes, las Vetalas trabajan en parejas, y cazan humanos, preferiblemente hombres sanos a los que drenan durante cuatro o cinco días hasta que mueren. Su padre puede estar vivo y Sam también.

Krissy no te cree, se prepara para lo peor, para vengar a su padre. El viaje hasta el área de servicio dónde desaparecieron tu hermano y Chambers te hace replantearte muchas cosas, la principal, que no vas a poner a esta cría en peligro y no vas a poner un arma en su mano porque eso la cambiaría para siempre.

Quizás así se sentía tu padre las primeras veces que lo acompañaste, preocupado por ti, divertido por tu compañía y deseando que estuvieras en otro lugar, a salvo, aprendiendo en un colegio, fuera de toda esta mierda sobrenatural que arruinó su vida y casi ha arruinado la tuya.

Veis como una de las camareras del restaurante se lleva un camión. Debe ser una de las Vetalas. La sigues hasta unos almacenes abandonados dónde deja el vehículo. Entra en uno de ellos, el único que aún tiene cristales en las ventanas. Dejas a Krissy en el coche, esposada al volante, es lo único que se te ocurre para no tener que estar pendiente de su seguridad si hay que pelear.

No tardas en ver a tu hermano, atado e inconsciente, el otro, el tipo bajito y demacrado, parece Lee Chambers, el padre de Krissy. Una de las Vetalas está atando al camionero que acaba de cazar a otra silla. Unos metros más allá, amontonados contra la pared hay varios cadáveres, el hedor es importante aunque aún es soportable.

Coges una barra de acero y te preparas, dos contra uno no es una buena proporción pero no se necesita nada especial para acabar con ellas sólo unas cuantas pulgadas de acero en el corazón. Golpeas a la que estaba junto a Lee, su compañera se echa encima de ti, es tan fuerte como esperabas, te desarma y trata de estrangularte, la golpeas también, con lo primero que alcanzan tus dedos. Recuperas tu cuchillo y lo que temías cuando dejaste a Krissy esposada en tu coche, ocurre. La niña está ahí y corre hasta su padre para ser atrapada por la vetala más joven.

Su padre te mira con odio por poner a su hija en peligro, tienes que dejar ir al otro monstruo, tirar tu arma. La vetala que has soltado decide que es el momento de acabar con Lee Chambers y te quedas congelado, inútil, escuchando los gritos de la pequeña, pidiéndote ayuda.

Pero la chica no está tan indefensa como parece, se revuelve con un cuchillo en la mano y se lo clava en el corazón a su captora que no esperaba el repentino ataque. La otra, loca de odio va por ti, pero Sam llega antes, con el mismo cuchillo que ha matado a la vetala y que lo ha liberado. Tú estás casi en shock, apenas reaccionas para sujetar a tu hermano debilitado por la pérdida de sangre.

El camionero está bien, pero el padre de Krissy tiene que ser hospitalizado. Después de descansar unas horas vais a despediros al hospital, cortesía profesional y quizás algo más. Lee Chambers os da las gracias, tú le dices que saque a su hija de esto "Tiene catorce años, aún puede tener una vida normal" eres duro, quieres que sepa que los cazadores nunca están a salvo, algo acaba viniendo por ellos, siempre. "No conozco a nadie que lo haya dejado, todos mueren antes"

Sam te saca de allí. Puede que te hayas pasado un poco. Krissy te alcanza en la puerta del hospital, "gracias por despedirte capullo", es curioso, con lo mal que te has portado en todo este asunto y vas a echar de menos a esa cría entrometida, te alegra saber que su padre se ha tomado en serio tus desvaríos, al menos ellos vivirán, no acabarán como Bobby.

Habéis vuelto a la acción y tu hermano tiene razón, sienta bien trabajar, y sienta aún mejor saber que alguien puede tener una vida. Pero no estáis bien, Sam tiene bastante con sus problemas con Lucifer y tú por una vez no le mientes, estarás bien siempre que puedas trabajar.

Se duerme a tu lado, y piensas en lo que dijo Frank Devereaux, hacer tu trabajo, hacerlo bien, hacerlo con una sonrisa. Malditas las ganas que tienes de sonreír. Tendrás que practicar, porque de momento lo haces de pena.

**_Continuará**


	34. Una vez, otra y otra vez

**"Una vez, otra y otra vez"**

Son las tres de la mañana, esta noche tampoco dormirás, la botella de whisky está por la mitad y ya no hace efecto. Alguien llama a Sam despertándolo, es un fastidio, el chico duerme tan poco como tú y hoy sí lo había conseguido. Sam te mira como si fuera una de tus bromas de mal gusto pero contesta.

Tú sigues con lo tuyo, la última reunión del consejo de RRE, Roman está fusionando más empresas. De repente alzas la vista y Sam parece el padre de un adolescente que ha pillado a su hijo meneándosela con una revista de adultos. No estás de humor para sermones. "No creo que esté diciendo esto, pero espero que estés viendo esa basura de dibujos pornográficos y no sigas autocastigándote buscando cosas sobre el capullo de Dick Roman"

Cierras el portátil y encuentras un atisbo de humor para responder "Se llama anime y es una forma de arte". Quien llamaba era Jody Mills y os ha encontrado un caso. Se trata de un par de cadáveres momificados.

Está bien, necesitas hacer algo. Llegáis a Canton, Ohio, y allanáis una casa vieja en la antigua zona residencial que ahora está prácticamente abandonada. Es la única medianamente aceptable, las otras que habéis visto antes apenas tenían paredes, desmoronadas por las termitas.

Esta tiene algo que podéis usar como mesa, un par de cubos de pintura que podéis utilizar como sillas, el cuarto de baño aún funciona (relativamente) y tenéis un techo sobre vuestras cabezas, ¿qué más se puede pedir?

Sólo hay un testigo, un chico algo flipado (más bien fumado) pero creéis su relato. Es más cuadra con lo que habéis investigado. Las momificaciones ya habían ocurrido antes, hay datos desde el año 1928 y siempre han sido de tres en tres, así que os falta uno.

Vuestro sospechoso es un tipo vestido al estilo de los cuarenta o cincuenta. Con un sombrero tipo Fedora. En unas fotos del año 57 veis alguien que encaja con la descripción. El cuerpo momificado de las fotos lo encontró una niña, quizás aún viva y pueda contaros algo. Es la jefa de enfermeras del hospital local y reconoce al hombre del sombrero, era su vecino por aquella época.

Os acercáis al lugar dónde vivía y veis salir al tipo. Hay que detenerlo o matará a su tercera víctima y desaparecerá sin rastro. Sam te pregunta un poco nervioso al salir del coche: "¿Cuál es el plan?". "No morir", dices. Os separáis para rodearlo pero llegas tarde, ya está haciendo lo que sea que haga para momificar a la gente. Una luz roja sale del cuerpo de su víctima y se introduce en él. Debes pararlo, te arrojas sobre él y quedas un poco atontado por el destello de luz. El asesino se zafa y huye, tú coges tu arma y lo persigues, ha doblado la esquina y te encuentras en una calle concurrida.

No estás viendo lo que estás viendo, es imposible. Ese coche que por poco te atropella es un serie 60 de Cadillac, aquellos dos aparcados junto a la cafetería retro son un Roadmaster y un Studebaker, y los coches de los policías que te detienen sin contemplaciones son Plymouths y huelen a cuero, a tabaco de mascar y a pólvora.

Por un segundo crees que estás en un rodaje de alguna película sobre gánster. Los trajes policiales de época, los vestiditos de las mujeres, casi todo el mundo lleva sombrero. Te arrastran hacia los sótanos de una comisaría tan curiosa como todo lo que has visto hasta ahora, estás tan sorprendido por todo que no atinas ni a protestar cuando te esposan a una mesa de interrogatorios.

Un policía examina todas tus cosas sobre la mesa, empiezas a pensar que quizás no se trate de ningún rodaje. Coge tú móvil, tus identificaciones falsas que sabe sin ninguna duda que son falsas "Esto se publicó dentro de sesenta y ocho años, buen trabajo masca-hierba". No habías querido pensar en ello pero tiene sentido, has saltado en el tiempo con el tipo del Fedora, y según ese poli "¿Estoy atrapado en 1944?", todos estáis atrapados en 1944.

El shock es demasiado fuerte para que tengas miedo de que un auténtico agente del FBI te interrogue por mucho respeto que parezca tenerle el policía. El tipo se sienta en plan intimidante y tú no respondes bien a las intimidaciones aunque vengan de un tío duro de los años cuarenta.

"Escuche, ni siquiera me gusta el jodido chucrut, puede saltarse toda esta…" el del FBI no cree que seas un espía nazi, te interroga por lo que estabas haciendo en el callejón y contestas, con la verdad, de un momento a otro empezará a golpearte con una porra ¿qué te apuestas?

Pues no, el federal te cree y sólo hay un tipo de personas que creen los relatos como el tuyo, el hombre que te está interrogando es un cazador. Tu sorpresa aún es mayor cuando descubres que estás estrechando la mano a Eliot Ness.

Pasas la noche discutiendo el caso con tu famoso colega del pasado, comparáis vuestra información, él tiene dos muertos hasta ahora, hay que encontrar el tercero. Tú sabes dónde vive este tipo, incluso su nombre en 1957: Snider

Ness quiere que trabajes con él en este caso, aunque considere que vistes como un pordiosero. Te lleva a una sastrería y una señora entrada en los sesenta te consigue la ropa adecuada. Se llama Ezra y te hace pensar que si Bobby hubiera sido mujer hubiera sido clavado a ella. Es inteligente, sarcástica y de repente recuerdas que estás aquí, atrapado en los años cuarenta, que Sam está en 2012 solo y que jamás volverás a casa.

Pero harás los que sea para atrapar a Snider. Con la información que tenéis y lo que recuerdas de tu pelea con el momificador, Ezra llega a la conclusión de que os estáis enfrentando a Cronos, el titán del tiempo, no pensabas que pudiera ser un monstruo real. Sabe cómo derrotarlo, vosotros sabéis dónde está y con quien, esa noche vais a pararlo.

Pero antes tienes que decirle a Sam lo que ha ocurrido. Aunque te quedes aquí para siempre al menos debe saber que estás bien, ojalá tú pudieras saber que él está bien. Engañas al propietario de la casa que allanaréis en casi setenta años, le dejas una nota a tu hermano escondida tras el rodapiés de madera en una esquina del dormitorio.

Ni siquiera sabes si funcionará, pero, en fin, el friki es él, lo mismo la encuentra, sólo puedes esperar que lo haga pues es tu única manera de despedirte.

En tu misión "Frequency" has perdido a Ness, iba a investigar la casa en la que se esconde Cronos y no da señales de vida. Te cuelas allí buscándolo. Tienes el arma con que matarlo, una estaca de madera con nosequé hechizo realizado por cincuenta vírgenes o lo que Ezra haya querido contarte. Funcionará, confías en la inteligente modista.

El dios, o titán, te está esperando, te desarma, comienzas una pelea en la que tienes todas las de perder hasta que Eliot Ness aparece con una rehén, una jovencita de la que Cronos dice estar enamorado. La muchacha está aterrorizada y no sólo por vosotros, sino también por su novio, te das cuenta de que la ha golpeado, encima de asesino, cobarde.

Pero al saber quién es su novio, lo que ha hecho, la muchacha demuestra tener el valor suficiente para rechazarlo. Eso enfurece al titán que te culpa a ti, ¡cómo no! Tienes que admitir que has puesto tu granito de arena contando la verdad a la chica.

Intentas sorprenderlo con la estaca que te dio Ezra, sigue siendo más fuerte y también más rápido, te desarma y te coge por el cuello, no puedes respirar. Lo escuchas maldecir mientras forcejeas buscando aire, sólo encuentras la estaca que te echa Ness para que acabes el trabajo. La sensación no es nueva, en un fogonazo de luz vuelves a estar en 2012. Lo siguiente que ves es a Jody Mills y, entre brumas, a tu hermano acabando con Cronos.

El titán se ríe maniacamente mientras agoniza, "me habéis llamado porque queréis conocer vuestro futuro, os voy a contar el futuro, está lleno de fango negro, fango negro por todos lados" te mira a los ojos, te lo está diciendo a ti "Disfruta del olvido"

**_Continuará**


	35. Las chicas cortantes

**"Las chicas cortantes"**

Sammy está muy pesado, estás usando la petaca de Bobby ¿qué pasa? Te hace sentir que el viejo aún no se ha ido. Contraatacas con su fantástico caso, no crees que sea nada sobrenatural, será algún psicópata aficionado a hacerse guiso de manos y pies.

Sam conduce, el eligió esta tartana pues que la lleve él. Lo cierto es que no te sientes bien, no tienes ganas de nada, lo único que hace que te muevas un poco es ir por Roman, cualquier otro caso no te importa. Pero, tu hermano parece que tiene ganas de trabajar. Es la tercera vez que lo ves tan decidido a comportarse como un cazador, la primera fue cuando murió papá, la segunda cuando estaba obsesionado con Lilith y ahora.

Tú ya no sabes ni por qué te dedicas a esto. Lo sigues intentando, es cierto. Pero la descripción de tu futuro que hizo Cronos a ti te parece el presente.

Primera parada del friki caso de Sammy, los servicios forenses de la policía de Seattle. Os reunís con el especialista encargado del caso: cuatro hombres, sobre la treintena, lanzados violentamente por los aires, que han muerto desangrados al cortarles los brazos y las piernas brutalmente. Todos tienen un extraño símbolo grabado con un cuchillo en su pecho. Tienes que aceptar que quizás si entre en tu campo de trabajo cuando el doctor dice que tienen restos de los presuntos asaltantes y que los análisis determinan que no son humanos.

Es tarde ya, es hora de conseguir algo para la cena e investigar lo que tenéis. Vale, estás de acuerdo, vas a investigar… los sitios de Seattle dónde sirvan buenas copas. Sam no protesta… demasiado, tampoco le das muchas opciones. Te largas.

Ni siquiera te has quitado el traje de agente y parece ser que llevar traje sirve para ligar (Punto para Barney Stinson), acabas de sentarte en una mesa y una chica muy guapa te pregunta si puede sentarse contigo, está huyendo de un chico y la perfecta cita de compromiso.

Te agrada, charláis, mientes como un bellaco haciéndole creer que eres inversor bancario, aunque ella sólo quiere un lío de una noche. ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no has estado con nadie? Desde… Lisa. Ya va siendo hora de pasar página, no vas a iniciar ninguna relación, sólo vas a tener un poco de sexo sin compromiso.

Lidia es muy pasional, y fuerte, y dominante. Ella lleva el ritmo y llega a hacerte olvidar todo. Son las cinco de la mañana y no puedes ni moverte ya. Te quedas dormido hasta que recibes la llamada de Sam, hay otro asesinato.

Se ha hecho tarde, apenas has dormido tres horas y te has dejado la petaca de Bobby en casa de Lidia. Tu hermano no parece molesto por tu escapada sexual de anoche, más bien divertido. De hecho está disfrutando demasiado con el hecho de que la mujer con la que estuviste pase olímpicamente de ti.

En el lugar del nuevo crimen descubrís que sigue siendo vuestro caso. También descubrís que el muerto tuvo una aventura de una noche en el mismo bar dónde conociste a Lidia. Necesitáis saber lo que significan los símbolos grabados en los pechos de todas las víctimas. Sam encuentra a un experto pero tú te sientes como si estuvieras traicionando a Bobby. A tu hermano empiezan a fastidiarle tus quejas, te recuerda que él también querría aquí al viejo, pero que no está.

No quieres que te machaque con eso, cambias de tema, Lidia no te ha llamado para decirte si ha encontrado la petaca. Irás por ella. Es evidente que la muchacha está bastante incómoda con tu visita, pero, no te vas a ir sin lo que has venido a buscar.

Entras a esperar que te la devuelva y descubres un bebé que no estaba allí la primera vez que viniste. Es una niña, se llama Emma y no tendrá más de diez u once meses. Te alejas un poco para atender a la llamada de Sam. Estás discutiendo sobre lo que haya podido descubrir el "experto" de Sammy cuando escuchas algo que definitivamente no es natural porque, cuántos bebés de menos de unos años son capaces de preguntar a sus madres con una gramática perfecta "¿Quién es el hombre que está en la otra habitación?"

No te reúnes con tu hermano, consigues otro coche y estableces una vigilancia a la casa de Lidia. Sam te llama, te pone al día del caso, todas las víctimas estuvieron en el mismo bar que conociste a Lidia, y no sólo eso, hace dos años hubo una serie de asesinatos similares en Chicago y dos años más atrás en Miami. Le prometes que te reunirás con él en cuanto compruebes una cosa.

Unas horas después ves a unas mujeres entrar y llevarse a una pequeña de unos cinco años que también se llama Emma. Todo esto empieza a ponerte los pelos de punta.

Sam se burla de lo que dices que has descubierto. Sabes que suena rarísimo pero es así, no puedes contarlo de otra manera, no hay una explicación lógica a lo que has visto. Primero Lidia era soltera, dos días después tiene un bebé que habla como una persona adulta y por la tarde ese bebé es una niña de cinco años.

El profesor que consultó Sam ha hecho algunos descubrimientos. Os habla de las amazonas, un pueblo de mujeres guerreras que sólo se relacionaban con los hombres para tener hijas. Después de engendrar mutilaban y mataban a los padres.

Esta historia no te gustaba antes, ahora te gusta menos. Tienes una hija monstruo por ahí. De vuelta al motel investigáis otras fuentes menos formales que un pesado catedrático de historia antigua de la universidad de Seattle. Uno de los mitos dice que las amazonas hicieron un pacto con la diosa Harmonía, por el cual sacrificaban a los hombres con los que mantenían relaciones a cambio de una gran fuerza y la capacidad de llegar gestar a sus hijas en horas y que éstas llegaran a la vida adulta rápidamente, manteniéndose aptas para la guerra durante mucho tiempo. Según esos escritos los ciclos reproductivos eran de dos años.

Tú rebuscas entre los libros de Bobby. Es para volverse loco, son sólo las dos bolsas que Jody Mills le trajo a Sam para rescatarte de los años cuarenta, pero hay una cantidad tal de documentos que no sabes por dónde empezar a mirar.

"Las amazonas buscan hombres sanos, bien parecidos y de buena posición social" Sam te mira a punto de soltarte un sermón, reconoces que Lidia pudo creer que trabajabas en la bolsa. Sientes un escalofrío, miras la mesa y los papeles de Bobby que estabas ordenando han cambiado de sitio.

Sam no te cree, dice que el frío habrá sido una ráfaga de aire por la ventana, que esa misma ráfaga ha podido mover los papeles. Tú piensas que podría ser Bobby, pero tu hermano tira por tierra tu teoría. No es Bobby, y no lo es porque es lo que vosotros querríais, que el viejo siguiera a vuestro lado.

Coges uno de los documentos, está en griego antiguo y tiene el grabado de las amazonas, se lo muestras e insistes en que puede ser útil. Sam te pide, casi te ordena que no te muevas del motel, que irá a comprobar la traducción.

Tarda mucho. Tú estás molesto, enfadado. Deberías estar cazando a Dick Roman y no perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Llaman a la puerta y que quedas de piedra cuando ves a una muchacha, casi una niña, que dice que se llama Emma y es tu hija.

La dejas entrar. A pesar de su relato y de tus ganas de creerla no bajas la guardia. Sabes que te está utilizando, pero no puedes evitar pensar que lo que dice tiene cierta lógica. Siempre has tenido problemas para matar a un niño, no puedes hacerlo, quisieras no tener que hacerlo.

Es una cría, no te lo puedes quitar de la cabeza mientras la apuntas con tu arma, es apenas un bebé aunque aparente los dieciséis. La viste hace un par de días, y estaba en su cuna, o corría hacia un coche con una maleta rosa. Intentas razonar con ella, tú debes ser su primera víctima, es su rito iniciático, lo que quiere decir que aún puede salvarse.

Le pides que se marche, le dices que no irás por ella, es cierto que no la has matado, que no quieres hacerlo pero Emma también lo está retrasando como si tampoco quisiera. Sam entra y ella sabe que tu hermano no vacilará, te pide ayuda, no puedes hacer nada, sólo mirar cómo cae acribillada a balazos.

No lo asimilas fácilmente, por un lado te sientes mal por ella, por otro sientes la furia de Sam que descarga su frustración contra una columna a patadas cuando descubrís que el resto de las amazonas han escapado.

Ni siquiera haces ademán de conducir, tu cabeza es un caos ahora mismo. Esperas que en cualquier momento tu hermano empiece a echarte un sermón. No tarda demasiado, tiene razón pero… era sólo una cría, y era tu hija. Un monstruo asesino de hombres pero tu hija.

Tu hermano sólo quiere saber qué estarás bien, que no te dejarás matar en el próximo trabajo, sabe que la muerte de Bobby, la traición de Cas, el otro asunto que no has sido capaz de mencionar desde que ocurrió y él tampoco mencionará por no hacerte daño, todo eso ha ido jodiéndote hasta dejarte echo un desastre.

"De acuerdo, lo intentaré" dices que procurarás mantenerte con vida. A Sam no le basta pero no puedes darle más.

**_Continuará**


	36. El Zoo mágico de Plucky Pennywhistle

**"la mágica casa de fieras del valeroso Pennywhistle"**

Frank Devereaux es un paranoico insufrible, sales de la cabina de teléfonos dónde te ha llamado con la sensación de que has estado expuesto a todas las enfermedades infecciosas del mundo para nada. El día no mejora, Sam ha encontrado un caso en Wichita, Kansas. Hala, para allá, hay que mantenerse ocupados.

Al menos es caso es lo suficientemente extraño como para que no resulte aburrido, ¡el ataque del pulpo vampiro de seis metros! Volvéis a fingir que sois agentes del FBI, un día de éstos el próximo ante quién te identifiques será un leviatán. Pero, son gajes del oficio.

Habláis con la esposa del muerto, está razonablemente tranquila y responde a vuestras preguntas, incluso insinúa que su esposo estaba liado con la niñera de su hija. Por supuesto tienes que interrogar a la niñera. Tus sospechas se desplazan desde la madre y un supuesto ataque de celos hacia la pequeña, la guapa niñera dice que tiene miedo al monstruo de su armario. Envías a Sam a hablar con la niña.

Lo que Sam saca en claro es que la chiquilla intentó avisar a su padre de que el pulpo vampiro iba tras él y nadie la escuchó.

No tenéis nada hasta que, al día siguiente hay otro cadáver, otro padre, esta vez atravesado por algo largo y puntiagudo. Pero al fin encuentras una relación, una cadena de hamburgueserías infantiles, tanto la víctima del pulpo como éste estuvieron con sus hijos en la misma la tarde antes de sus muertes.

"¿Recuerdas una cadena de hamburgueserías llamada Plucky's Pennywhistle?" has llamado a Sam, debería acercarse allí a echar un vistazo, pero al notar cómo la voz de tu hermano tiembla de pavor cuando responde recuerdas de repente su miedo a los payasos, la mascota de la hamburguesería lo es. Haces tu mejor esfuerzo por no tomarle el pelo y por tomarte en serio su fobia "Recuerda, el 99'9% de los payasos no son peligrosos y si sangra se puede matar" Pobre, algún día tienes que enterarte del porqué de ese miedo.

El hijo de la segunda víctima está triste y asustado, consigues que te haga un dibujo de lo que cree que mató a su padre. Estás deseando mostrarlo a tu hermano. Este caso está siendo bien entretenido.

Sam aún tiene cara de susto pero deja sobre la mesa unos cuantos dibujos. Es uno de los juegos del área recreativa, hacen que los niños dibujen sus miedos para convertirlos en algo divertido, pretenden que así se superan. "Podías haberte traído un par de manteles en blanco y probar a dibujar payasos", eso ha sido cruel de tu parte, pero la cara de circunstancias de tu hermano merece la pena.

Al menos tiene una pista, un conserje de Plucky's le ha citado para contarle unos sucesos extraños que han ocurrido en el local. Debía ser una pista buena pues cuando llegáis el conserje ha muerto, atacado por un tiburón, en una piscina de bolas. Ya no hay duda, alguien está cogiendo los dibujos de los niños y los está convirtiendo en armas mortales. Es brujería.

Tenéis un plan, Sam acosará a los empleados de la hamburguesería y tú estudiarás sus reacciones. Así que ahí estás, un tío de treinta y pico años solo en un establecimiento infantil, te sorprende que los de seguridad no llamen a la policía.

Estás tan aburrido que entablas conversación con el hijo de una de las empleadas, recuerdas cómo era tu infancia, te apena que el chico no aproveche las posibilidades del lugar o de estar cerca de su madre.

Los interrogatorios de Sam no dejan nada claro hasta que una de las mascotas sale huyendo. Atrapas al fugitivo y por fin sabéis dónde buscar. El chico del disfraz no es el brujo que estáis buscando, pero según él ocurre algo raro en el sótano de Plucky's y como el conserje asesinado le había dicho algo parecido a Sam esta noche volveréis y acabaréis con éste asunto.

Vas a ser tú solo el que vuelva esta noche, el niño con el que hablabas hace un rato está triste y enfadado con su madre porque tienen que irse y ha perdido su dibujo. Te quedas sorprendido cuando el chiquillo cambia de repente de actitud y deja de protestar apoyando a su mamá, es un buen crío. Pero su rabieta te preocupa, temes por la seguridad de la empleada de Plucky's, ¿y si han robado el dibujo del niño para matarla?

Sam se encargará de protegerlos de un robot asesino gigante que dispara rayos por los ojos. Tú te encargarás de detener al brujo.

La verdad es que no esperabas que el recepcionista de la hamburguesería fuera el asesino, lo has visto hablar con los niños, y aunque te cayó fatal cuando se negó a venderte un muelle de colores (¿Qué pasa? Siempre quisiste uno y papá nunca te lo compró porque decía que era para niñas) no daba el perfil de asesino sanguinario.

Pero es peor que un asesino sanguinario, es un chiflado que cree que hay que matar a todos los padres que disgusten a sus hijos o no les presten atención. Este debe ser el caso de los traumas infantiles ¿no? Sam y su payasofobia, este tipo y su odio a los padres, los miedos de los niños.

Pero no tiene gracia, ninguna, no puedes ni imaginarte cómo lo estará pasando tu hermano al saber que ha mandado payasos a matarlo. Tienes que pararlo y no sabes cómo, lo único que se te ocurre es usar su hoguera de hechizos contra él. Funciona. Haces que su mayor miedo lo ahogue.

Sam está a salvo, lo esperas fuera con un regalito por haber sobrevivido a su mayor miedo, esperas que cuando se cabree y se ponga a disparar lo haga a tu regalo y no a ti, te lo merecerías por lo borde que estás siendo. O por reírte de su aspecto cuando aparece, te cuesta contener la compostura.

Cuando saca un muelle de colores de la camioneta que ha robado lo abrazarías, pero te contienes, no quieres acabar lleno de brillantina hasta las orejas. El no siente la misma "ilusión" cuando le lanzas un Pennywhistle de juguete.

"Elije a quien quieres en el coche, él o yo" Vaya pregunta, tú siempre eliges a tu hermano, además habías robado el payaso, siempre supiste que no duraría mucho a vuestro lado.

**_Continuará**


	37. Repoman

**"Repo man"**

Frank Devereaux sigue sin tener nada nuevo sobre el capullo de Roman. Estás harto del viejo loco, como no encuentre algo pronto le vas a cortar el grifo del dinero. Dejáis el equipaje sobre la mesa. Ya habéis estado aquí antes, en Coeur D'Alene, Idaho. No soléis volver a los sitios dónde habéis trabajado antes pero todo indica que tenéis un trabajo pendiente.

Os alojáis en el mismo motel de carretera. El lugar está un poco descuidado y abandonado, pero tiene luz, agua corriente, es barato y permite pagar en efectivo. No entiendes cómo esto está sucediendo otra vez, cogisteis al demonio, lo obligasteis a traicionar a sus superiores, después de eso es muy difícil que le hubieran permitido salir del infierno otra vez.

La radio que sintoniza la emisora de la policía da un aviso. Hay otro asesinato, otra chica, misma edad, misma complexión, mismo color de cabello que las anteriores y que las de hace cuatro años.

Por un momento crees que tu temor a encontrarte cara a cara con un Leviatán mientras finges ser una agente del FBI se ha cumplido cuando un inspector de la comisaría de Coeur D'Alene os saluda por los alias que usasteis hace cuatro años. Tú no recuerdas al policía de mediana edad, pero Sam parece que sí le recuerda aunque no sepa su nombre.

El detective Sutton os pone al día de lo que tienen, pensaba que habíais cogido al asesino, os pregunta si pensáis que es un imitador, tenéis el mismo tipo de víctima, las mismas heridas, la misma brutalidad, incluso hay azufre en el lugar del crimen. Es posible.

Os reunís con la wiccana Nora Havenlock, la bruja de magia blanca, que os ayudó a parar al demonio hace cuatro años (tu primer caso desde que Sam mató a Alistair cuando intentabais parar el Apocalipsis). También está al tanto de los nuevos asesinatos, de hecho fue ella quien os llamó.

La mujer tuvo sus dificultades para encontraros. Habéis cambiado todos vuestros números de contacto por culpa de los leviatanes, es un milagro que consiguiera comunicarse con vosotros. Os dice que ha encontrado al chico poseído, al que torturasteis para interrogar al demonio, le quedaron secuelas y vive en un hogar de acogida para personas con problemas mentales. No es que crea que puede tener algo que ver, pero si el demonio ha vuelto quizás ha querido recuperar su antiguo cuerpo.

No está de más comprobarlo. Se llama Jeffrey, y te cuesta mirarle a la cara porque su cojera, sus secuelas físicas y mentales te las debe a ti. Tú le torturaste y exorcizaste al demonio que lo poseía.

El muchacho os recibe sin rencores, sólo parece un poco indignado cuando le decís que el demonio ha vuelto de nuevo. Es lógico, después de lo que tuvo que pasar y resulta que no sirvió para detenerlo permanentemente. Pero os ayuda. Cuando le decís los nombres de las víctimas Jeffrey asegura que estaban en una lista que repetía sin parar, y en orden.

La siguiente víctima es una bibliotecaria, envías a Sam a vigilarla mientras tú intentas que Jeffrey recuerde más cosas del demonio. Sólo obtienes más motivos para sentirte como una mierda, ese chico te cuenta por lo que ha pasado los últimos cuatro años, y ahora que empezaba a rehacer su vida ocurre esto. Te propones compensarlo, no dejarás que vuelva a salir herido. El muchacho no te odia, está agradecido porque le salvaste.

Recuerda un lugar que tenía de base el demonio, una fábrica abandonada a la que llevaba a sus víctimas para torturarlas antes de matarlas. Intentas llamar a tu hermano para contarle lo que vas a hacer pero tu teléfono se ha estropeado, malditos móviles baratos. Confías en que Sam podrá dominar la situación con la bibliotecaria y vas con Jeffrey a inspeccionar el edificio.

El lugar es muy adecuado para convertirse en un matadero demoniaco, está aislado, apartado, nadie entraría ahí sin ningún motivo importante. Inspeccionas la nave principal, no pensabas que ibas a encontrar a un muchacho herido, amordazado y atado a una silla.

No hay señales de demonios, ni olor, ni rastro de azufre. Corres hacia el chico atado para liberarlo y sacarlo de allí, te mira lleno de terror, y mira a Jeffrey aún más asustado, lo siguiente que sabes es que alguien te ha noqueado y atado a otra silla junto al chico sin oreja.

Jeffrey está ahí y te cuesta comprender que ha sido él quien ha herido al muchacho, al hijo de la wiccana y que sólo pretendía atraparte. Ahora comprendes muchas cosas que antes te habían chocado un poco, como la poca fuerza física del demonio y la falta de señales demoníacas en Cuore D'Alene.

El chico que torturaste y liberaste de un demonio sólo quiere volver a ser poseído, quiere volver a sentir lo que es matar y destrozar personas. No puedes comprenderlo. ¿Es posible que haya personas así? Casi te dan ganas de ponerte de parte de los monstruos.

Todo ha sido una trampa para ti, para obtener tu sangre y liberar al demonio del infierno. Es la única manera, pues después de lo que hiciste sólo un hechizo con la sangre del exorcista podría sacarlo de allí abajo.

Este tipejo está mal de la cabeza, sólo te mintió, no quería separarse de su demonio que le había enseñado a tomar lo que quisiera, sin miedo. Se compara contigo, te dice que tú también disfrutas destrozando, matando. No es cierto, haces lo que tienes que hacer aunque con ello vayas minando tu humanidad, pero sabes lo que eres, sabes lo que haces y conoces la diferencia entre el bien y el placer, entre el mal y el disgusto.

Te abre las venas de los brazos y recoge tu sangre para su jodido hechizo. Incluso mata a su perro para unir su sangre a la tuya en la invocación. No te gustan los animales y los perros menos que ninguno, pero te parece de una crueldad innecesaria.

El hechizo surte efecto y el demonio vuelve a la vida en el cuerpo del chico Havenlock, Jeffrey está contrariado. Si no fuera porque estás a punto de perder el sentido y porque es posible que no salgas vivo de las garras de tu enemigo, te reirías de la cara del pequeño psicópata.

El Demonio ya tiene lo que quería del estúpido chaval, un alma corrupta más para el infierno, un criado sin voluntad que hará lo que le diga. Ahora fija su atención en ti, quien le derrotó y le envió al último rincón del infierno. No te importa lo que te haga, te preocupa el muchacho que posee, el hijo de Nora, ese chico no será su recipiente por mucho tiempo, planea deshacerse de él en cuanto se vengue contigo.

Sam está aquí con la Wiccana, atacan al demonio, Jeffrey los mira sin unirse a ningún bando y tú aprovechas para liberarte. Tu hermano demuestra que sigue siendo el segundo mejor cazador del mundo, encierra al demonio en una trampa. Nora está aterrada por su hijo, no puedes culparla aunque estés seguro de que te tendió una trampa, comprendes por qué.

El maldito psicópata de Jeffrey intenta liberar al demonio, ahora no tienes ningún reparo en matarlo, quizás no sea un monstruo sobrenatural pero es un monstruo con todas las palabras. Uno que ha matado a varias personas de forma inhumana.

La wiccana exorciza al demonio y salva a su hijo. Sam y tú habéis terminado aquí. Volvéis al hotel. Estás muy cansado, la falta de sangre hace mella en ti. Ni siquiera notas que tu hermano no se acuesta, te duermes enseguida.

**_Continuará**


	38. Fuera con lo viejo

**"Fuera con lo viejo"**

Devereaux te saca de quicio, si el viejo loco no estuviera investigando las coordenadas que os dio Bobby lo mandarías a freír monas ahora mismo. Sam tiene mala cara, reconoce que le está costando dormir, que las alucinaciones ahora son un poco más fuertes y le atacan cuando está intentando conciliar el sueño. Esta mañana ya va por su quinto café.

Te enseña un caso, una bailarina de ballet clásico que murió cuando sus pies reventaron mientras ensayaba el lago de los cisnes una y otra vez. Es raro, puede que sea algo de brujería. Portland está a unas cuantas horas, podéis ir allí a investigar y que Sam duerma un poco en el coche.

Después de visitar la escena del crimen sin encontrar nada vais a la comisaría de policía. Ni siquiera os miran a la cara, lo que es genial porque siempre tienes la sensación de que este será el día en que os reconozcan y os detengan.

Queréis examinar las pruebas que el forense se llevó del lugar del suceso: las zapatillas de ballet de la víctima que aparecieron junto al cadáver sin una mancha de sangre. En el almacén de pruebas el policía encargado de las mismas se disculpa con vosotros, se ha traído a su hija al trabajo, es posible que haya cogido las bailarinas sin permiso. Corréis al baño y como temíais el calzado de baile está embrujado y la niña baila sin poder detenerse. Sam y tú le quitáis las zapatillas tras mucho esfuerzo, os inventáis una historia absurda sobre una droga que se absorbe por la piel y de la que están embadurnadas y os las lleváis a "vuestras oficinas" con la bendición y la gratitud del padre de la chiquilla.

En realidad dónde vais es a la tienda cuyo nombre aparece en la suela de uno de los zapatos de ballet, "fuera con lo viejo". El dichoso calzado aparece en el asiento de atrás y eso que lo habías puesto en el maletero. ¿Te quedarán bien? Podrías ponértelos e imitar al príncipe Sigfrido, podrías bailar hasta que olvidaras todo.

Sam te mira, piensa lo mismo que tú, y eso que él no los ha tocado. Aceleras, esperas que en la tienda tengan algo dónde guardar las bailarinas o tendréis un problema gordo. Sam habla con el tipo que está fregando la tienda, dice que estaban en una caja de madera tallada, es una caja de seguridad para objetos mágicos.

Sam discute con el tipo de la tienda, es el hijo de la anterior propietaria, su madre murió la semana pasada y está liquidando los objetos de la misma antes de que se la quede la inmobiliaria. No te interesa, te interesan las zapatillas de ballet, es cómo si te dijeran que podrás descansar, que cuando termine tu baile todo estará bien y no tendrás que seguir luchando por cada minuto de existencia. Te das cuenta de que estás hechizado cuando tu hermano te las quita de las manos y las mete en su caja rompiendo la conexión.

Estos puñeteros objetos son peligrosos, obligáis a Scott Freeman que os haga una lista con todos los que ha vendido y le impedís que venda más. Llegáis tarde para la tetera, una mujer yace muerta abrasada desde dentro. Sam salva la vida de una mujer y su hijo al impedir que el pequeño la mate sugestionado por un gramófono. Tú también llegas tarde para salvar a un hombre que se llevó unas revistas eróticas.

Lográis reunir todos los objetos. Con la cantidad que se vendieron tenéis que pensar que ha sido un éxito su recuperación y que sólo haya tres víctimas mortales. Scott os ayuda, el muchacho no sabía nada del trabajo secreto de su madre como guardiana de objetos mágicos.

Vosotros tenéis algunos almacenes secretos, en los que vuestro padre y algunos cazadores de confianza como Bobby, o Travis, o Caleb guardaban objetos de este tipo. Son seguros. Cierras la caja fuerte de la señora Freeman, te sorprende un poco que vendiera la tienda y no dijera nada a su hijo sobre lo que iba a hacer con éstos objetos. No crees que alguien que custodiaba estas cosas, y todo indica que sabía qué eran, hubiera permitido que su hijo corriera peligro por su causa.

Según Scott su madre nunca estuvo interesada en el dinero, de hecho le sorprendió que hubiera vendido la tienda. Sam investiga la inmobiliaria y encuentra algo raro en sus adquisiciones, prácticamente tienen todo el barrio dónde se asienta la tienda y la señora Freeman no ha sido la única que ha sufrido un accidente al poco de vender su local.

No soléis encargaros de lo que parece cosa de la policía, pero investigáis, los especuladores inmobiliarios que asesinan a su clientes no te caen bien. Llamas a Devereaux, seguro que el encuentra algo más rápidamente que vosotros. Y por lo menos que sirva de algo darle todo ese dinero para lo de Roman, ya que no te ha sacado nada en claro en meses.

También investigas por tu cuenta, no has acompañado a Sam en busca del remolque para llevaros los objetos hechizados, le esperas en el motel. Unas horas más tarde el descubrimiento de Frank: la inmobiliaria es una de las filiales de Richard Roman Enterprise. Os la estáis viendo con leviatanes.

Sam regresa y le cuentas cómo va la cosa. Tiene mala cara y está distraído. Te dice que sus problemas para dormir le tienen a medio gas, que Lucifer (más bien sus alucinaciones) están apretando y aunque sabe que no es real el ruido es ensordecedor en su cabeza. Ahora mismo lo está escuchando, no sabes qué puedes hacer.

Scott Freeman decide por ti, está en apuros, le ha pedido a Sam que se reúna con él en la tienda. Ha abierto alguna caja o ha tocado algo de su madre que no debía tocar, como si lo vieras. Llegáis preparados para un espejo embrujado y os encontráis con la leviatana borde y su leviatán lacayo.

Aunque parece que el leviatán lacayo está harto de su jefa porque se deja cazar rápido y te dice cómo acabar con ella. La cabeza de la directora de inmobiliarias acaba en un bolso cerrado, el otro leviatán parece que no es una amenaza. No intenta atacaros. Incluso os explica qué están haciendo los leviatanes en Portland. Van a construir un centro de investigación contra el cáncer.

Te urge más llevarte los objetos hechizados e intentar que tu hermano duerma unas horas. Además el lacayo tiene su punto al decir que te ha salvado la vida. Es cierto, la jefa te hubiera devorado si no le dice a Sam dónde estaba la espada con la que le ha cortado la cabeza.

Los objetos quedan a buen recaudo, lo mejor es encontrarse con Frank y ponerle al corriente de lo que habéis descubierto para comprobar si tiene relación con las coordenadas de Bobby.

Os espera una desagradable sorpresa cuando encontráis la base móvil del viejo loco. La sangre lo impregna todo, sus investigaciones, sus ordenadores, todo ha desaparecido. Al final su paranoia estaba más que justificada.

A un par de estados de distancia te detienes por fin, compráis bebida, varias botellas de whisky, cervezas como para invitar a un regimiento y te aseguras que tu hermano beba hasta caer inconsciente. A ti te cuesta media botella de whisky más. No sirve para evitar las pesadillas.

**_Continuará**


	39. La identidad del renacido

**"La identidad del renacido"**

Despiertas sobresaltado, apenas son las cuatro de la mañana y te ha parecido que Sam decía algo. No está en su cama, no se ha llevado las llaves ni el coche, no puede estar lejos. Sabías que esto iba a pasar, lo sabías, y sólo has seguido adelante como si todo estuviera bien.

Sales a la calle, al fondo hay unos cubos de basura volcados y ves unos pies tras ellos. Es sólo un vagabundo, lo coges de las solapas del abrigo destrozado y pringoso que lleva y lo sacudes con fuerza. No ha visto a Sam. Miras a tu alrededor, ¿dónde ha podido ir a pie? Hay una chica en la esquina, te acercas, es una yonki, se te ofrece por algo de dinero.

"Estoy buscando a alguien". Te cuesta convencerla de que solo quieres información, dice que ha visto a alguien parecido a Sam correr hacia las vías del tren. Es un mal sitio, te dice que es dónde se reúne toda la escoria de la ciudad. Le das dinero y vas en la dirección dónde te ha dicho.

Puede que sea un mal sitio, pero nadie se acerca a ti, tienes que acorralar a un camello para preguntarle, te dice que se ha ido con un vendedor de anfetas. Tiene que estar loco el tipo éste. Pero no consigues hablar con nadie más, sólo consigues desahogarte con una pandilla de chorizos de poca monta que no se quitaban de tu camino.

Escuchas una ambulancia y corres hacia allí. Han atropellado a alguien, ves como suben a Sam en el vehículo, tomas la matrícula y llegas al hospital, pero se han equivocado al darte las señas, la ambulancia ha ido al otro lado de la ciudad.

Te van a estar mareando toda la noche, primero no quieren decirte nada sobre Sam, después no creen que seas familiar, después de discutir con la recepcionista, dos celadores, los guardas de seguridad y la policía tiene que ser una de estos últimos quien consiga que hables con el doctor que ha atendido a tu hermano. Sam ya no está en urgencias, un tal doctor Kandinsky lo ha mandado a planta.

Son las once de la mañana cuando te cuelas a la fuerza en la consulta de Kandinsky con una enfermera detrás de ti intentando detenerte. Sam no está ingresado por un par de hematomas y una fisura de costilla, está ingresado en el ala psiquiátrica. Te permite visitarlo.

Ah, demonios, el chico está mal, puedes verlo, está realmente mal. Intentas animarle, decirle que encontrarás la forma de curarle, sabéis que puede hacerse. También sabéis que el precio suele ser alto. Pero eso no te detendrá, harás lo que sea. No quiere que te quedes a verle morir y no vas a quedarte a verle morir, no vas a permitir que muera.

Está cansado, no tiene esperanza, pues tú la tendrás por los dos porque no puedes perderle. Se acabó, si Sam no sale de esta se acabó. No te quedará absolutamente nada por lo que salvar este puñetero mundo de los Leviatanes, que lo devoren, que te devoren a ti.

Los faros del coche robado alumbra el cartel de "bienvenidos a Sioux Falls", llevas horas conduciendo y ahora te das cuenta de que has llegado hasta aquí buscando su ayuda. Pero aquí ya no hay nada.

Continúas conduciendo, todas las cosas de Bobby están en la cabaña de Rufus en Montana, su diario, sus contactos, quizás alguno de ellos sepa qué puedes hacer. Tu cuerpo se queja de falta de sueño, de falta de comida, de exceso de alcohol, de estrés, pero es como si le ocurriera a otra persona, no puedes detenerte.

Uno por uno llamas a todos los nombres de la libreta del chatarrero, uno por uno te van minando la voluntad con sus negativas. Las llamadas al hospital no ayudan a mantener la esperanza, pero no te detienes. Has llamado a todos los contactos del viejo, has dado la noticia de su muerte como doscientas veces, has discutido con unos, has compartido la añoranza por tu amigo con otros, pero nadie puede ayudarte.

Empiezas con las tarjetas sueltas y con algunos nombres que viejos amigos de caza te han proporcionado como una posibilidad. La petaca está vacía, y la última cerveza que has abierto también. Dejas la cartera de Bobby sobre la mesa y vas a la nevera, a la vuelta está en el suelo. Supones que la has dejado caer con demasiada fuerza y ha rebotado, hay otra tarjeta, otra que no has visto. Desearías con todas tus fuerzas que sea una buena pista, y parece que sí.

Viajas hasta Colorado, a la dirección en la que ese amigo de Bobby dice que está el hombre que le devolvió la vista. En su casa hay un demonio y tienes que matarlo en la misma entrada. Frente al curandero Emmanuel que está llegando a su hogar ahora mismo.

Estás mirando a Castiel, un Castiel que no sabe quién eres y que te ha visto matar un hombre en la puerta de su casa. El ángel resucitado te dice que ha visto la cara del demonio, sabe que lo has hecho para salvar a su esposa, (que bien, ha tenido hasta tiempo de casarse) y te invita a pasar.

Decides ocultarle tu identidad y que lo conoces. Agradecido contigo por salvar a su mujer te acompaña, quiere ver a Sam y ayudarle. No sabes que sucederá cuando recuerde quién es. Tienes casi dieciséis horas de viaje con alguien a quien creías que no volverías a ver y que se ha convertido en tu única esperanza.

El viaje se va a volver más complicado cuando Meg, la demonio Meg, se une a vosotros. No necesitas más enemigos ahora mismo y te está ofreciendo una tregua, incluso accede a seguir protegiendo la ignorancia de Castiel.

Todo parece confabular en tu contra y en contra de Sam, el hospital está rodeado de demonios y no hay forma de pasar. Discutes con Meg, ella quiere contarle al ángel desmemoriado quién es, tú no, pero Cas os escucha y después de que tú le contaras lo que hizo a Sam temes que salga corriendo de un momento a otro.

Pero no lo hace, elimina a los demonios que te impiden entrar en el centro médico, y esa lucha le hace recuperar su identidad. Ves cómo todas tus esperanzas se van por el garete, en lugar de arreglar sus destrozos sólo quiere huir, tienes que hacer lo que sea para que se quede, le das su gabardina, que ha rodado de coche en coche, mezclada con vuestra ropa. Le dices que confías en él aunque ya no confíes en nadie.

Por fin decide ayudarte, detiene al último demonio salvando a Sam de morir electrocutado y cura sus heridas. Pero sólo puede curar las heridas físicas. Lo que está frente a ti en esa cama, balbuceando incoherencias y sin reconoceros, es sólo una cáscara.

No puedes más, de verdad que no puedes más. Te dejas caer contra la pared de la habitación mirando a tu hermano, cruzado de brazos, como si pudieras retener algo de esperanza dentro de ti. ¿Entonces se va a quedar así hasta que muera? Apenas escuchas a Cas decir algo de cambiar, estás demasiado aturdido.

Comprendes las palabras del ángel cuando pone su mano en la frente de Sam liberándolo, absorbiendo toda su locura para sí mismo. Ahora es Castiel quien se convierte en un vegetal.

Sam y tú salís del hospital. Sam está bien, perfecto, es él mismo e incluso discute contigo por dejar a Cas ahí al cuidado de Meg. No confía en ella. Tú tampoco pero ¿qué otra cosa hacéis? ¿Os lo lleváis con vosotros? ¿Matáis a Meg y lo dejáis sin protección?

Esto es lo más seguro para Castiel, la demonio y vosotros tenéis los mismos intereses, no sois amigos pero mientras Crowley sea el rey del infierno sois socios.

**_Continuará**


	40. Marcha marcha, Garth

**"Marcha, marcha, Garth"**

Creías que si Sam volvía a estar bien alguna vez, toda esa presión, esa angustia que te tenía al borde del abismo, desaparecería. No ha sido así. Intentas decirte que estás mejor que hace unos días, y puede que sea cierto pero no puedes quitarte de encima esa sensación de que sólo es un breve respiro antes de volver a ahogarte en el fango.

La llamada de Garth FitzGerald IV te saca un poco de esa dinámica. Puede que sea la única persona que queda por ahí fuera viva y coleando y a la que puedes llamar amigo. Te apetece ir a echarle una mano con su caso y Sam está de acuerdo.

Se suponía que estaba investigado un sencillo caso de espíritus vengativos, pero no ha resultado ser tan sencillo. Os reunís con él en la morgue de Junction City, Kansas. Tienes que contener la risa cuando dice que los uniformes le sientan bien. Garth es un fideo con patas, lo único que le sentaría bien sería un disfraz de escoba.

Pero estáis aquí por un caso y sois profesionales. Tenéis que averiguar qué es lo que ha matado a dos de los hijos de Jim McAnn. El monstruo, criatura sobrenatural o lo que sea que ha destrozado a ambos muchachos, tiene toda la pinta del ataque de un hombre lobo fantasma invisible.

Jim McAnn es uno de los propietarios de la cervecería local. Concertáis una cita con la gerente de la misma que tiene el detalle de recibiros esa misma tarde a pesar de ser domingo, pero tiene interés en vuestra investigación pues también es hija de McAnn.

Descubrís varias cosas, que los copropietarios de la cervecería Midwestern Brewin, Randy Baxter y el padre de vuestra anfitriona están preparando el negocio de sus vidas y que el tercer socio, Dale Lampert se suicidó hace poco y su viuda ha entablado una demanda legal contra ellos.

Vas a demostrar a Sam que sabes hacer trabajo de investigación, si el motivo de estas muertes es la cerveza más condecorada del estado ¿qué menos que probarla? La verdad es que esa gente pueden llamarse maestros cerveceros, su brebaje es genial, aunque casi lleve al coma etílico a Garth (el chico no tiene cuerpo para el alcohol y una cerveza basta para emborracharlo). Es un problema y más aún cuando se ha producido otro ataque y Lilian McAnn, la hermana mayor de los dos fallecidos y de la gerente de Midwestern Brewing también ha sido asesinada.

Sam te deja a cargo del flacucho borrachín y se va a interrogar a la viuda del tercer socio, tú tienes que llevarte a tu compañero eventual al lugar del crimen. Tenéis una testigo, la hija de la víctima, Tess McAnn que no tendrá más de seis o siete años. Intentas ser amable pero está asustada. Es normal, ha visto como su madre moría ante sus ojos.

De hecho es la única persona que ha visto lo que ha matado a su madre. Garth se saca un calcetín del bolsillo e interroga a la niña, tú crees que aún está borracho, pero su técnica funciona y la chiquilla le cuenta lo que ha visto. Un monstruo con garras que ha atravesado a Lilian.

Vuelves al coche pensativo, no estás molesto porque la pequeña se asustara de ti. Ya tenía que estar bastante aterrada por lo que había visto y según Garth tú intimidas a la gente. Por suerte él sí sabe tratar a los demás a pesar de sus rarezas. Te cuesta enfadarte con don flacucho. Pero el chaval se lo busca solito cuando insinúa que Bobby puede ser un fantasma, no, hasta aquí puede llegar tu tolerancia.

Entre lo que os ha dicho la niña y lo que ha sacado Sam a la viuda de Lampert llegáis a la conclusión que este espíritu sólo se puede ver en estado de embriaguez, y que una botella de sake en una preciosa caja decorada con motivos japoneses puede tener relación con las muertes.

Sam y tú os coláis en el despacho de dirección de la cervecera. Os habéis llevado a Garth para que vigile, aunque en realidad no crees que lo necesitéis para que os cubra las espaldas sino para conducir cuando os vayáis de ahí, se supone que sólo encontraréis a vuestro monstruo cuando estéis como cubas.

Lo primero es comprobar la botella de sake, está abierta. Ponéis en marcha el portátil que hay sobre el escritorio y os conectáis a su vigilancia. Os devuelve la imagen de vosotros mismos y de las estanterías a vuestra espalda. Quizás así averigüéis que pasó.

Buscáis los archivos más antiguos, los que se remontan a hace cuatro meses, cuando el primer McAnn fue asesinado. Veis al hijo más joven del cervecero entrar en el despacho y abrir la botella para echar un trago, nada más. Tendréis que poneros a tono si queréis descubrir algo más.

Tardas un poco, tu hígado debe estar para ponerlo en conserva pero tu cabeza es otra historia. Sin embargo encuentras una botella de licor en la estantería que consigue enturbiarte los sentidos por fin.

Estás como una cuba, reconócelo, no te has sentido tan liberado, tan feliz, desde que te drogó un bocadillo, es una sensación peligrosa, sobre todo en medio de un trabajo. Veis el video con la primera víctima otra vez, ahora sí puedes ver el monstruo, es como la chica del pozo de la peli asiática, pero con garras.

Randy Baxter os descubre en el despacho, tú habías olvidado que Garth os cubría las espaldas, lo recuerdas cuando el cervecero se desploma al ser electrocutado por una Táser.

Sam y tú lleváis la caja con la botella a alguien que pueda leerla. Convencéis a un chico japonés que trabaja en un restaurante de sushi, el muchacho os dice que vuestra caja contiene un shojo, un kami del alcohol que no es nada amigable. Por lo que pone en la caja ha sido capturado y sólo puede liberarse cuando cumpla la venganza para la que fue encerrado.

Pues sólo queda una hija, envías a Sam a protegerla y tú buscas el arma para acabar con el shojo. El chico del restaurante es de gran ayuda, y bendice tu catana robada. Debe pensar que estáis como cabras, pero el dinero es el dinero, y seguro que nunca había conseguido mil dólares con sólo leer unas líneas en su propio idioma.

Estás volviendo con Sam cuando Garth te llama para decirte que Baxter también tiene un hijo del que nadie sabía nada y que trabaja en la cervecera de conserje. Tu amigo va hacia allí, de hecho está allí, está borracho y ha visto al shojo.

Envías a Sam para allá, cuando llegas el monstruo le está dando una paliza y el hijo de Baxter intenta escapar de algo que no puede ver y que tú tampoco. Te desarma, la catana cae a varios metros y de repente vuelve a tu mano.

Después pensarás en eso, ahora sigues las indicaciones de tu hermano, es difícil luchar contra algo invisible con las pistas de un borracho, pero no es sólo un borracho, es un cazador, un Winchester y sólo tiene que elegir la forma más rápida de indicar dónde está el shojo. Una palabra, un número, y sabes exactamente dónde clavar la espada.

Habéis ganado. El chico está a salvo y no ves a Garth por ningún lado. Envías a Sam con el hijo de Baxter, a buscarlo. Tú… empiezas a creer que el cazador flacucho tenía razón que quizás Bobby esté ahí ayudándoos. Quieres creer que Bobby está ahí, lo llamas "Bobby, ¿eres tú? Venga, haz algo" Pero no hay respuesta.

Te ha gustado trabajar con Garth, a Sam también, ha sido diferente y al menos habéis detenido al monstruo antes de que acabara con todos los McAnn y con el hijo secreto de Baxter. Pero Sam está preocupado por ti, por tu creencia de que el viejo puede seguir con vosotros.

Tiene razón, tu querrías que estuviera aquí, vivo, con vosotros, pero no está vivo y que estuviera aquí no sería nada bueno para el viejo, podría convertirse en un espíritu furioso y si hay algo más duro que perder a alguien tan importante en tu vida es que ese alguien se convierta en lo que cazas.

La carretera se abre ante el monovolumen familiar que llevas ahora, la petaca de Bobby en el bolsillo y el silencio entre Sam y tú. Pero no es un silencio tenso, es un silencio triste y familiar. Tu hermano pone la radio, Queen, "Friends will be Friends", sonreís por fin. Este trabajo no ha estado tan mal.

"Garth es un poco especial, pero su método de trabajo funciona y acaba haciéndose querer" dice Sam. Tiene razón.

**_Continuará**


	41. De mortal gravedad

**"De mortal gravedad"**

Pocas veces te alegra la llamada de un cazador, y menos aún si te pilla con la cena a medio tragar, pero es Annie Hawkins y para ella siempre tienes una sonrisa y un cumplido aunque no le veas la cara. Tiene unos libros de Bobby y como estáis cerca de dónde está trabajando ahora quedáis en un restaurante para almorzar al día siguiente.

Es cierto que para el resto de los cazadores sois algo así como los herederos oficiales del viejo. No te sorprende la cantidad de amigos y de gente que os ha ido llamando cuando supieron de su muerte, para daros el pésame, para ofreceros ayuda, para devolver una deuda. No te gustan esas llamadas, ni a Sam tampoco, pero has ido aceptándolas con el paso de los meses.

Sin embargo Annie es diferente, hace mucho tiempo que no habláis, años, y tienes tu historia con ella. Mientras esperas a la guapa cazadora, se está retrasando, vas a descubrir que no eres el único que tuvo su historia con ella. Sospechabas su lío con Bobby, pero ¿con Sam también? Desde luego Annie es diferente.

Que se retrase cinco minutos es raro en ella, que se retrase media hora es preocupante. La llamas, no responde. Estaba en con un trabajo, puede estar herida o atrapada en algún sitio. Ignoras las quejas de Sam sobre tu apego a la petaca de Bobby y os coláis en la habitación del motel donde se aloja vuestra amiga.

Encontrar lo que está investigando es fácil, es una cazadora de la vieja escuela, como papá y Bobby. Son desapariciones de adolescentes en una supuesta casa encantada, la mansión "Van Ness" a unos kilómetros de Bodega Bay. Investigáis la historia del lugar, las leyendas sobre el mismo, tiene bastantes como para pasar el resto de la tarde investigando.

Lo cierto es que ninguno quiere aceptar lo peor, por eso estáis evitando lo que haríais en primer lugar: Ir a la mansión a reconocer el terreno.

Ha oscurecido cuando entráis en antiguo edificio. Está lleno de polvo y abandonado pero no destrozado como cabría esperar de una casa en la que no ha vivido nadie desde hace más de setenta años. Vuelves a llamarla por teléfono, su móvil está tirado en el suelo de la planta superior y no hay ni rastro de ella.

La última llamada que hizo fue cuando quedó con vosotros. El lector electromagnético de Sam chirría y reluce escandalosamente, el lugar está realmente embrujado y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de las desapariciones que estaba rastreando ya no tienes dudas de que no la encontraréis con vida.

Escuchas las llamadas al buzón de voz del móvil de Annie. Hay una de hace un par de días que es bastante peculiar, el número de teléfono de origen es una serie de puntos y en el mensaje una voz de mujer repite lo mismo varias veces "Libéreme"

No habéis encontrada nada, salvo el teléfono, un montón de polvo y electromagnetismo como para un ejército de fantasmas. Sam quiere volver al motel y seguir investigando, aún se resiste a perder la esperanza, tú no te haces ilusiones pero será mejor que sepáis a qué os estáis enfrentando antes de meteros de cabeza e incendiar la mansión.

En la Sociedad Histórica de Bodega Bay encontráis un montón de datos un poco más fiables que las leyendas que circulan por internet. Al parecer el último propietario de la casa acogió a un convicto y éste le pagó asesinando a su prometida. Poco después Van Ness murió en la miseria. El historiador os confirma que Annie estuvo preguntando hace unos días por la casa y os da el mismo consejo que le dio a ella "Manténganse alejados de ese lugar, es extremadamente peligroso"

Volvéis a la habitación de Annie, aprovechas para ducharte con agua caliente, mientras Sam sigue investigando lo de Van Ness y el asesino de su esposa, al parecer no fue a la única mujer que mató hasta que fue abatido a tiros por la policía dentro de la mansión.

Sales del baño, te secas y algo en el espejo llama tu atención, "Annie está atrapada en la mansión" está escrito nítidamente en el cristal empañado, conoces esa letra como la de tu hermano, tu padre o la propia, llamas a Sam que queda tan impactado con tu descubrimiento como tú.

Sabes que sólo puede ser él pero aún preguntas, aún exiges "¿Quién está ahí?" esperando estar equivocado. Cuando ves las primeras letras de su nombre el corazón te da un vuelco en el pecho.

Todos estos meses habéis tratado de convenceros de que no era posible, ¿por qué sigue aquí? La respuesta es tan evidente como inaceptable, sigue aquí por vosotros, porque estaba preocupado por vosotros, por la locura de Sam, por tu debilidad.

Tenéis que encontrar a Annie, su cuerpo, todo apunta que también ha muerto. Después veréis que hacer con el asunto del viejo. Volvéis a la mansión, en plan kamikaze a remover tabla por tabla hasta encontrarla, con la amenaza de un asesino en serie invisible y psicópata que puede atraparos también a vosotros.

No te gusta la idea de separaros pero así cubriréis más terreno, Sam sube a la planta superior y tú revisas la inferior. Tu linterna se apaga rápidamente, y tu pie tropieza con una cámara de video tirada en el suelo. La coges, Sam ha vuelto y mira contigo la última grabación. Son dos chavales sin sesos que se metieron dónde no los llamaban a conseguir su propio "Proyecto de la Bruja de Blair", en uno de los planos aparece el fantasma translúcido de una atractiva mujer pelirroja.

Ahora que sabéis que Annie está en la casa la llamáis, quizás podáis encontrarla de algún modo. Pero el fantasma que aparece no es ella, es una mujer sí, pero no es de esta época, parece sacada de un burdel de los años treinta. Se llama Victoria y está asustada por algo y ofendida por tus modales.

Pero os advierte del gran peligro que corre Annie, y ella misma y todos los fantasmas atrapados en la mansión Van Ness. Whitman Van Ness, el último propietario, los mantiene aquí, bajo su dominio. Victoria no puede decir mucho más, de repente estalla en una terrible llamarada que la consume como si alguien hubiera quemado sus restos.

La única explicación es que la muchacha no mentía, el fantasma psicópata es Van Ness. Tenéis que quemar sus restos y liberar al resto de espíritus atrapados aquí.

Tienes ganas de llegar al cementerio local, al mausoleo del dichoso tipo, y acabar con esta historia de una vez. Pero no tienes tanta prisa como para poner al coche a más de ochenta millas por hora y subiendo. No eres tú, algo se ha apoderado de vuestro vehículo y no va a dejar que hagáis vuestro trabajo.

El fantasma de Van Ness intenta robarte el control del volante, te cuesta toda tu habilidad como conductor detener el coche sin estrellaros. Sam y tú salís fuera. ¿Cómo ha llegado en fantasma hasta aquí sin poseeros? Os registráis a vosotros mismos y tu hermano encuentra una llave antigua en uno de sus bolsillos, debe ser eso porque el condenado espíritu intenta matar a Sam atravesándole la espalda con su mano.

Le quitas la llave a tu hermano y la usas como tiro al blanco haciendo que el fantasma desaparezca. Sam está bien, pero si no os dais prisa el fantasma de Annie no tendrá tanta suerte. Destrozáis la tumba de Van Ness y quemáis sus huesos, mientras contempláis como arde hasta convertirse en cenizas esperas que no sea demasiado tarde.

La mansión está silenciosa a vuestra vuelta, abres la puerta y alguien tirado en el suelo murmura de buen humor "Hola chicos". Es Bobby. A él podéis verle, incluso podéis conversar. No veis a Annie aunque el viejo diga que está con ella. Saludáis de todos modos.

Bobby ha estado aquí desde que murió, en la petaca que ahora sostienes en la mano, eligió quedarse para ayudaros. Si en algo estáis de acuerdo Sam y tú es en que no debió hacerlo. Os dice dónde están los cuerpos de todos los desaparecidos, el de Annie también está ahí. Deberías echar la petaca en el fuego que libera a los demás espíritus pero no tienes valor, no puedes hacerlo y menos cuando el viejo quiere quedarse.

Cuando vuelves al coche se lo dices porque es tu amigo, estos últimos años ha sido como un padre, el único con quien podías contar, ves cómo se enfurece y después ya no está. Es la primera vez en meses que no llevas la petaca encima. La has dejado en el maletero y conduces en silencio hasta que Sam te pide que le digas lo que debéis hacer.

Está tan descolocado como tú porque ambos querríais que esto funcionara, pero sabéis que no será así porque nunca funciona. "¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que esto salga bien?" preguntas deseando que la respuesta que te retuerce las tripas no se haga realidad. "¿Qué probabilidad hay?"

**_Continuará**


	42. La chica con el tatuaje de D&D

**"La chica con el tatuaje de dragones y mazmorras"**

Has vuelto a la cabaña de Rufus, tampoco es que tengas muchos sitios más dónde ir, es esto o uno de los trasteros de tu padre, y aunque algunos tengan una cama no te apetece dormir rodeado de objetos peligrosos, suciedad y ratas.

Sam y tú seguís investigando las excavaciones, compras de terreno y toda la movida que se trae entre manos Dick Roman. Pero no tenéis nada. Sin embargo Bobby sí sabe qué están construyendo y no es nada bonito saber que están planeando convertir a la humanidad en ganado… Literalmente.

Un mensaje de Frank Devereaux interrumpe la revelación del viejo, es algo así como un mensaje póstumo, debió programarlo para que se auto-enviara si alguien rompía la seguridad de su disco duro. Y ha pasado.

Sam te mira, Frank tenía almacenada un montón de información sobre vosotros, incluso había ocultado tu coche. El pobre paranoico insertó un programa de rastreo para que sepáis dónde está el disco duro. Como esperabas no es cualquier sitio, está justo en medio de la Estrella de la Muerte, en la sede de Richard Roman Enterprise.

Es una idea pésima meterse en la boca del lobo a buscar el disco duro, pero es una idea mucho peor hacer caso a Bobby y enviarlo a él de avanzadilla. Allí está el monstruo que lo mató, y sabes lo que el ansia de venganza hace a un fantasma.

El software pirata de Frank es asombroso, a través de él sacáis la identidad de la persona que lo está investigando. Es una mujer llamada Charley Bradbury. No vas a entrar a lo loco en RRE pero sí puedes hacer una visita a esta Charley.

Sam no está sorprendido por la decoración del piso de la muchacha, tú no puedes evitar hacer bailar la cabeza de todos los muñecotes de Star War sobre la estantería, te arrepientes justo en el momento en que coges a Darth Vader y murmuras imitando su voz "Luke, soy tu padre", se oyen pisadas en el corredor del edificio. Dejas el muñeco en la estantería otra vez y te ocultas tras la puerta del aseo.

Una muchacha de largo cabello rojo y ropas de colores llamativos entra nerviosa y se queda mirando la cabeza bailona del último juguete que has tocado. Entonces intenta huir. Tú la detienes bloqueando la puerta, ella coge una espada de la pared y os amenaza, ataca a Sam, la espada es sólo un juguete, se rompe en la dura cabezota de tu hermano. Le quitas su arma de pega e intentas tranquilizarla. No sois monstruos, se lo demostráis.

Para ser una pequeña friki carne de Comic Con, Charlie es una persona razonable. Os escucha, os cree. Necesitáis su ayuda y, aunque aterrada, comprende que no puede quedarse al margen porque ya está metida de cabeza en todo este asunto de los leviatanes.

Sam y tú sois los únicos que les han hecho frente y que saben qué están haciendo, si la información de ese disco duro cae en manos de Roman será como barrer todas las piedras de su camino. No hay nadie a salvo. Por eso Charlie se presta a volver a las oficinas y eliminar la información que pueda comprometeros. Admiras a esa muchacha y odias tener que permitir que corra ese riesgo, Sam también está preocupado, ahora sois como esos agentes del FBI que imitáis en una vigilancia, furgoneta negra de telecomunicaciones camuflada con publicidad falsa aparcada a unos metros del edificio de oficinas.

Ves cómo entra en la oficina y te das cuenta de que no va sola, Bobby se ha colado de polizón, ha metido su petaca en el bolso de Charlie. No sabes si alegrarte o preocuparte, le dices a la muchacha que es tu amuleto de la buena suerte. Ella echa un trago, está paralizada de terror y tú no sabes qué decirle para continuar con la misión porque lo que realmente quieres es sacarla de ahí y ponerla a salvo.

Sam soluciona el momento de pánico con una historia de Harry Potter, ¡par de frikis!, no puedes evitar imaginártelos a los dos en la Comic Con disfrazados con corbatas amarillas y rojas y togas negras. Pero no es momento de distracciones.

Hay un guarda en el ala de los grandes ejecutivos y no parece dispuesto a dejar su escritorio. Le dices a Charlie que utilice sus encantos pero ella se siente un poco incómoda con lo de ligar con un tío, le van más las mujeres. Tú también te sientes incómodo en lo de guiarla para ligar con un tío, pero intentas ignorar las burlas de Sam y le das instrucciones de cómo coquetear con el de seguridad (como buenamente puedes). Es algo que no volverás a hacer si puedes evitarlo

Otra cosa que no harás será enviar a una chica esmirriada a hacer tu trabajo, los minutos que Charlie permanece en el despacho de Roman sin comunicarse con vosotros se te hacen eternos. Respiras un poco cuando vuelve a establecer contacto desde su cubículo para enviaros la información descargada desde el despacho del leviatán jefe.

Aún tienes que pedirle que permanezca en las oficinas poco más. Una de las cosas que ha descubierto Dick "Capullo" Roman puede ser útil y queréis interceptarla. La única forma de hacerlo es hacer creer a los leviatanes que el paquete que debían recoger en el aeropuerto de internacional de Chicago en 42 minutos se ha retrasado media hora más.

Es lo que necesitas para preparar un cambiazo en las narices de uno de esos monstruos. El vuelo chárter con el paquete se queda un rato en la zona de talleres por un aviso de la torre de control dándoos el tiempo justo para sobornar a dos operarios de pista. El plan es tan sencillo y arriesgado que sale bien y tenéis vuestro maletín en la furgoneta antes de lo que pensabais.

Tenéis que volver por Charlie, su jefe directo, otro leviatán, llegó cuando ella terminaba de arreglar el retraso del aeropuerto y la chica tuvo que fingir que seguía intentando abrir el disco duro. No estarás tranquilo hasta que la pongas en un autobús con otra identidad y la saques de Chicago.

Llegáis a las oficinas tras el tipo que lleva el maletín cambiado. Por las cámaras de seguridad comprobáis que Charlie está saliendo por fin del edificio. Pero no llega al hall principal, Roman y otro leviatán la rodean, sólo queda entrar a la desesperada rompiendo las puertas de cristal que se han cerrado automáticamente.

La chica está en el suelo, sujetándose un brazo, está herida y Sam la coge en brazos para huir mientras tú te enfrentas a Dick. Hay alguien más dispuesto a enfrentarse al leviatán, el fantasma de Bobby se interpone entre vosotros y aprovechas para huir de una pelea que no vas a ganar.

Mientras monstruo y espíritu resuelven asuntos pendientes la furgoneta se aleja del edificio a toda velocidad dirección a algún hospital. Haces creer al médico de urgencias que habéis atropellado a Charlie durante una vigilancia del FBI y que si no la atiende rápidamente estará entorpeciendo que evitéis un caso de terrorismo.

Despedirse de la muchacha es un poco más difícil de lo que pensabas, le has tomado cariño, y Sam también o no estaríais en esa terminal de autobuses, ambos, acompañándola. Si tuvieras algún sitio seguro dónde esconderla no hubieras dudado en proponerle que siguiera con vosotros.

Pero Charlie es aún más inteligente de lo que creías, sabe esconderse, sabe protegerse a sí misma y estará bien. La verdad es que ni siquiera se llama así, pero te da igual, ella es esa hermanita que nunca quisiste tener, siempre será tu Charlie.

Con su partida podría parecer que esto se ha terminado, pero no. Sam y tú sabéis que tenéis algo grave que solucionar en cuanto averigüéis que es lo que habéis robado a Roman. La muchacha ha dejado la petaca de Bobby en el asiento de la furgoneta y sabéis que el viejo intervino en su brazo roto. Os preocupa que su conversión es espíritu furioso se haya acelerado con la visión del leviatán que le mató.

**_Continuará**


	43. Leer es fundamental

_**Antepenúltimo**_

* * *

**"Leer es fundamental" **

Estáis preparados para descubrir que hay en el maletín que conseguisteis gracias a Charlie. Es un poco decepcionante encontrar liado en un lienzo lo que parece un ladrillo prehistórico.

De esto debería encargarse un arqueólogo ¿no? Coges un mazo, unas gafas de protección y vas a ver lo que hay dentro de ese bloque de barro seco… si es que hay algo. Das un par de martillazos mientras escuchas cómo se está formando una tormenta en la calle. Te das cuenta de que los truenos coinciden con los golpes que das al bloque.

Sam está de acuerdo contigo, es cómo si un ser superior estuviera advirtiéndote, quisiera que pararas. Pues que lo diga más claro, cuando se agrieta la roca la tormenta estalla con toda su virulencia pero cuando sacas de su interior una tabla de piedra grabada, pierde intensidad y desaparece tan rápido como llegó.

Necesitas descansar. Una vez puesta la curiosa tabla en la bolsa de Sam os echáis un rato. Mañana ya os preocuparéis de qué hacer con vuestro hallazgo. Las noticias que escucháis a la hora del desayuno tienen todas algo en común, la hora en que liberaste la tabla de su bloque de arcilla. Una tormenta eléctrica que azotó todo el país, miles de nacimientos al mismo tiempo colapsando los hospitales…

Pensáis volver a la cabaña de Rufus mientras encontráis sentido a todo esto pero una llamada que no esperabas va a cambiar los planes. Es Meg, la demonio más incordio del infierno, y dice que Cas ha despertado… a la misma hora en que rompiste la roca que contenía la tabla.

Toca viaje a Montana con parada en Indiana. Es de noche cuando llegáis al psiquiátrico y Meg tiene que rescataros de un par de guardas de seguridad que pretenden impedir que veas a tu amigo. No sabes que sentir cuando ves al ángel de pie, ¿aún estás furioso con él? Quizás no deberías, salvó la vida de Sam, aunque no hubiera sido necesario si no le hubiera puesto en peligro en primer lugar.

No estás furioso con él, estás decepcionado. Esto que tienes ante ti no es Castiel, es un cobarde que se oculta tras su locura para no enfrentarse a la realidad. Te está haciendo perder el tiempo con sus tonterías y sus respuestas absurdas. Es su modo de romper el hielo después de tanto tiempo, una broma idiota, te hace tirar de su dedo para estallar una bombilla. Meg está tan cansada de estas chorradas como lo vas a estar tú en breve sin no se centra. Esto era lo que quería decir la demonio cuando dijo que Cas estaba distinto.

Os confirma que fue vuestro hallazgo lo que le despertó, le enseñas la tabla que según él contiene la palabra de Dios, pero no puede leerla aunque siga con sus locuras. La demonio se ha cansado, quiere su poderoso ángel como recompensa no éste flipado que te está sacando de quicio. Discutes con ella y Castiel se va, así, sin más, dejando que la tabla se rompa contra el suelo.

"No le gustan las peleas" de verdad que está empezando a desesperarte la versión neurótica del ángel. Te reúnes con él en la sala de juegos, si fuera de día estaría llena de locos como él, ahora sólo hay un enfermo con gabardina sentado a una mesa. Te sientas frente al ángel y tratas de tener una conversación razonable. Empezar diciéndole que ha roto la tabla no parece ser la mejor forma. Ni siquiera te mira, sus ojos idiotizados miran a la nada.

Suspiras, esto no es lo tuyo. Además cogió la locura de Sam y lidiar con eso tiene que tener consecuencias. Vuelve a descolocarte con sus desvaríos. Ahora se pone a ¡jugar! Lo estás intentando, recurres a la poca paciencia que tienes, intentas seguir el puñetero juego pero no está sirviendo para nada. No responde a tus preguntas, sus supuestas disculpas es una historia sin sentido sobre el origen de la humanidad. ¿Por qué no comprende que no tienes tiempo para estas chorradas?

Te ignora si no te ciñes estrictamente al juego, le dices que fue él quien trajo los leviatanes sólo estás intentando solucionar su error. No te escucha, divaga, acabas perdiendo los nervios barriendo el puto juego de la mesa por no darle un puñetazo. Sabes que no es responsable ahora de lo que dice, está mal y tú no tienes nada a lo que recurrir para parar los planes de Roman de convertir el mundo en su granja de lechones.

Castiel recoge las fichas, el tablero, de repente se queda congelado, dice que Sam está hablando con ángeles y desaparece. Corres a la habitación. No te gusta la forma en que están llevando el encuentro y decides descansar de la especie alada por un rato activando un símbolo de destierro.

Ahora que te fijas hay dos cosas en esa habitación con las que no contabas, una espada angelical en las manos de Meg y un chaval asiático que tendría que estar en el instituto y no preguntando aterrado qué es lo que pasa.

Se llama Kevin Tran y según le han dicho es un profeta "¡No quiero ser un profeta!". Por supuesto que no quiere serlo, pobre chaval. Pero al menos sabe leer la tabla, si lo podéis llevar a un sitio tranquilo quizás pueda traducirla.

Meg se une al grupo, dice que mientras haya ángeles que la busquen no se va a separar de vosotros. Genial, un grano en el culo más. Y si no teníais bastantes problemas Sam ve en la televisión de la última gasolinera en la que repostas que están buscando a Kevin y creen que ha sido secuestrado.

Unas horas más tarde Castiel se reúne con vosotros después de llamar por teléfono. Os ayudará a esconderos pero no va a enfrentarse a los ángeles, ahora es pacifista, perfecto. Prefieres bajar al sótano de la cabaña de Rufus con el chico en lugar de quedarte arriba con el ángel loco.

Quizás hubiera sido mejor para Kevin que Sam hubiera bajado en tu lugar. El chico tiene una crisis de pánico y lo único que puedes hacer es que respire en una bolsa mientras le das palmaditas en la espalda. Comprendes cómo se siente pero tampoco vas a mentirle y decirle que todo está bien, cuanto antes se haga a su nuevo estatus más posibilidades tendrá de sobrevivir a todo esto.

Sam baja para decir que la demonio ha desaparecido. Puede que haya cambiado sus intereses, no podéis fiaros de ella y preparáis una trampa por si decide volver. No tarda demasiado, pero no os ha traicionado sólo se estaba deshaciendo de unos demonios que os rastreaban. El problema es que esa pelea ha atraído a los ángeles hasta vosotros y no están muy contentos.

Su jefa es especialmente desagradable contigo. Incluso Castiel se interpone entre vosotros a pesar de su política de no agresión. La antigua compañera de Cas se ensaña a golpes con tu amigo sin que puedas hacer nada. Meg no duda en matarla.

El resto de los ángeles no quieren seguir esa lucha, esa violencia, permiten que Kevin termine su traducción y acceden a llevarlo a casa. Esperas por el bien del chico no volver a verlo más.

Meg se ha largado y ahora tienes una traducción literal de la tabla que Sam lee con atención. Encuentra algo, "El leviatán sólo será derrotado con el hueso de un justo bañado en la sangre de los tres caídos. Ah, y dice que hay que empezar con la sangre de un ángel caído"

Castiel sonríe y os da la suya antes de desaparecer. No sabe dónde va y no le importa. Cuando todo esto acabe tendrás que buscar a ese cabeza de chorlito y tratar de hacer algo por él.

**_Continuará**


	44. Aquí va a haber sangre

_**Penúltimo**_

* * *

**"Aquí va a haber sangre"**

Por mucho que releas el cuaderno en el que Kevin tradujo la tabla no tienes ni idea de cómo vas a conseguir los ingredientes que te faltan. Este arma mata "al leviatán", no tienes ni idea de qué significa eso, pero te preocupa que sólo se pueda usar una vez, entonces debéis ir a por Roman, él es el jefe y si lo matas a él el resto será más fácil ¿no?

Te vas a dejar los ojos en la caligrafía del mocoso. Sam tiene las mismas dudas que tú, pero vais a hacer esto, conseguiréis el hueso de un justo bañado en las puñeteras sangres de los puñeteros caídos y se lo clavarás a Dick "Capullo" Roman en el cuello, y si esto no basta para acabar con los demás leviatanes al menos los debilitará lo bastante como para cazarlos uno por uno.

El problema principal sigue siendo el mismo, ¿Quiénes van a ser los otros caídos que tenéis que sangrar? No puedes dejar de machacarte los sesos sin encontrar ninguna solución. Y sin embargo no es tan difícil y el fantasma de un viejo amigo te va a dar la clave. Necesitas la sangre de un humano caído, un demonio, y vuestra mejor opción sería Crowley (el Rey de la Humanidad Caída) y la de un alfa.

Teniendo en cuenta que Crowley quiere muerto a Dick no crees que ponga muchos impedimentos a daros unas gotas de sangre. ¿Cómo vas a localizar al Alfa? Ese sí es un problema, quizás no quede ninguno con vida. Tendrías que preguntar a Castiel, pero el ángel no es muy útil ahora mismo.

A pesar de las respuestas de Bobby a tus problemas no estás contento, no puedes estarlo porque notas que ha cambiado, su aspecto, su actitud. Su encuentro con Roman no sólo lo ha agotado, ha empezado a transformarlo en lo que tú y Sam temíais, acercando ese momento que sabes que te partirá en dos como te partió en dos su muerte.

Ni el vaso de whisky que te has servido va a hacer que el día mejore, RRE ha adquirido Sucrocorp, la empresa líder en la elaboración de almidón de maíz, el principal excipiente de toda comida preparada. "Di que no está en las tartas" suplicas a tu hermano, ¡maldita sea su estampa! Sobre todo está en las tartas.

Pero hay un fantasma cerca que considera que esa noticia no es relevante por lo que cierra de un golpe el portátil de Sam para que os centréis en lo verdaderamente importante. Tu hermano entiende ahora el por qué no estás nada contento.

En cierto modo Bobby tiene razón, el único paso lógico ahora es invocar a Crowley. El pomposo hombrecillo de negro hace su aparición con un burlón "hola chicos". Dejas que sea Sam quien explique la situación al demonio, interviniendo cuando le ves demasiado divertido con lo que le decís.

"¿Nos darás tu sangre o no?" estás cansado de sus juegos, y sin embargo va a ayudaros, incluso os dice dónde está uno de los alfas, el único que se le escapó. El alfa vampiro. Pero no os va a dar su sangre, no ahora, os la dará cuando tengáis todos los ingredientes para el arma. Es una decisión estratégica y ahora que lo dice sí que se podría utilizar su sangre para acabar con él o para hacer un hechizo de control.

Cuando partís en busca del alfa Sam te interroga a fondo sobre cómo has visto a Bobby, tú quieres creer que no está tan mal como lo has visto. Estaba fuerte, capaz de controlar sus apariciones a pesar de su aspecto demacrado. Sam pone en palabras lo que tú te guardas dentro. Vuestra preocupación por el viejo va en aumento.

Aprovecháis cada vez que salís del coche a comprar comida o a repostar para intentar trazar un plan de acción en caso de que acabe ocurriendo lo que ambos teméis. Que el fantasma de vuestro amigo se convierta en un polstergeitz.

Frente a vosotros por fin está el escondite secreto del alfa vampiro, el problema es ¿cómo te metes ahí sin saber cuántos vampiros hay o si el alfa está dentro? Bobby decide investigar por vosotros, la petaca está lo bastante cerca de la casa como para que la registre por completo.

Miras a Sam, el fantasma del viejo ha escuchado todas vuestras conversaciones y todos vuestros planes en caso de que se descontrole, si en vida ya era bastante paranoico con su seguridad no dudáis que ahora ya tendrá sus propios planes en marcha. Vuelve, dice que no hay nadie en la casa, solo un grupo de vampiros muertos y una habitación a la que no ha podido entrar.

De acuerdo, os toca a vosotros inspeccionar, buscas esa habitación y dentro hay una chica. Tendrá unos diecisiete o dieciocho años pero viste como si fuera mucho más joven. Es la bolsita de sangre viviente del alfa. No está asustada, sólo asombrada de todo lo que ve, os la lleváis, con un poco de suerte podréis ponerla a salvo y devolverla a su familia.

Los vampiros muertos parecen haberse envenenado con algo, si encontráis con qué quizás tengas un arma para tratar con el alfa. Según la muchacha prisionera se trata de la última caza de humanos, dijeron que había sido muy fácil y que se dejaron coger sin resistencia. Está claro que es gente afectada por el almidón de Sucrocorp.

Lleváis a la muchacha a un hotel hasta que se resuelva todo y podáis mandarla a casa. Se llama Emily y colabora con vosotros sin ningún recelo. La mansión no es dónde se reúne con el alfa para alimentarlo. Les dice que cada par de meses la llevan a otro lugar, un edificio antiguo con campanas. El único sitio que encaja con su descripción es un monasterio a unas horas de allí.

Esta vez no os vais a llevar a Bobby, dejas la petaca en la caja fuerte de la habitación. El viejo no está nada contento, intenta impedir que te vayas pero le dices que es mejor que se quede aquí, con ella, cuidándola. Esperas que razone y partís en dirección al monasterio con una provisión de sangre envenenada cortesía de un chaval que la ha donado porque era por una buena causa.

Ni siquiera dais dos pasos dentro del recinto religioso cuando os atrapan como si supieran que estabais ahí. Lo sabían, la pequeña bruja os ha traicionado, llamó al vampiro y ahora está ahí, a su diestra, con "su papi". Os ha engañado y vosotros la habéis creído sin más.

El encuentro con el alfa no empieza bien y no continúa bien, al menos para ti, los demonios no son los únicos que te tienen ganas. Estupendo, ahora tienes el labio partido contra la mesa, a ver qué es lo siguiente. Sam insiste en pedir la colaboración del monstruo, ahora no tienes mucho que perder así que le dejas llevar la iniciativa. Entonces comprendes lo que pretende tu hermano.

La plaga, lo que está matando a los vampiros es también obra de Roman y vosotros podéis acabar con el leviatán. No sois los únicos que buscan la alianza del alfa, Edgar acaba de llevar y para tener todos los datos el alfa hace que os encierren en una de las habitaciones. Al menos estáis vivos.

Esa habitación no puede reteneros por mucho tiempo. Necesitas la sangre del alfa y no te conviene que el leviatán lo elimine antes. Os deshacéis de un par de vampiros por el camino con la sangre envenenada que has conseguido ocultar. Una visita a la cocina del monasterio y tienes todo lo necesario para terminar con Edgar (o al menos pararlo desagradablemente)

Sam se encarga del leviatán justo cuando éste está atacando al alfa, tú vas por el vampiro, pero Emily se cruza en tu camino eliminando el factor sorpresa y aunque Edgar ha perdido la cabeza tú no llegas a tocar al alfa y recibes un buen golpe que te manda al otro lado de la habitación.

Ha sido por la chica, el vampiro es muy protector con ella. Pero os da la sangre, considera que es su mejor opción y mientras los leviatanes sigan adelante su raza puede extinguirse de un momento a otro. No puedes rescatar a Emily pero sí a otro niño más joven del que también se alimenta este monstruo, si quiere que terminéis vuestra misión tendrá que entregároslo.

Habéis tenido que escapar de la casa del chaval que habéis rescatado como ladrones en la noche, saltando por una ventana. Aunque Sam tiene razón, ese chico está a salvo ahora y tienes la sangre del alfa, sólo falta la de Crowley. Por fin las cosas se están encarrilando.

Tienes que dejar de ser optimista muy pronto, cuando entras en la habitación del hotel en busca de la petaca de Bobby. No está. Se ha ido ¿Cómo ha podido suceder esto? Ahora que estas tan cerca de acabar con Roman ¿en qué pensaba ese viejo idiota?

No puedes salir a buscarle, hasta que no termines con Roman no puedes perder el tiempo en otra cosa que no sea acabar la puñetera arma. Y ahora todo depende de Crowley, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

**_Continuará**


	45. La supervivencia del más fuerte

_**Último**_

* * *

**"La supervivencia del más apto"**

Necesitas ayuda para encontrar los huesos del justo para el hechizo. Dejas a Sam en la cabaña de Rufus y tú compras media docena de manzanas y dos botellas de agua en el supermercado. La verdad, te sientes tan incómodo comprando comida para conejos que te vas sin pagar diciéndole al guarda de seguridad que vas al coche por el monedero. Ningún problema, el plan de Roman para idiotizar a la gente va de mil maravillas.

Se te ocurre la "Genial" idea de llamar a Cas "No quiero pelear Cas, sólo necesito un consejo". ¿Para qué abres la boca? A tu lado hay una figura marrón que zumba insistentemente. Das un volantazo y por un segundo puedes ver a tu amigo sentado en el asiento del copiloto desnudo. Hasta que las abejas vuelven a posarse por todo su cuerpo. Detienes el impala y sales fuera. No vas a volver a entrar hasta que se vaya. Hasta se te ha olvidado lo que ibas a preguntar.

Sam se parte de risa con tu relato de lo ocurrido, a ti no te hace ninguna gracia. ¡Menudo susto! Por poco acabas empotrado contra un árbol. Pero no tenéis ni idea de cómo vas a conseguir el hueso. ¿Matáis un sacerdote? No vais a matar a un inocente, y, de todas formas, tal como está el patio sois capaces de matar un cura y que resulte ser un pederasta.

"Como no asaltemos un cementerio de monjas" suspiras sin ideas. Tu hermano se toma la broma en serio y ahí estás, asaltando un monasterio, metiéndote en su cripta y leyendo lápidas para ver quién es la afortunada que os va a ayudar a cargaros a Roman. Os decidís por una ancianita que tuvo una larga vida de "piadosa humildad".

Sólo falta la sangre de Crowley, lo convocáis y no aparece. Estarías sorprendido si no te hubieras esperado algo así. Sam cree que quizás tenga problemas. Alguien llama a la puerta, y por un segundo piensas que puede ser el rey del infierno y os habéis pasado con la protección de la cabaña. No es el demonio o no es ese Demonio.

"Encargaos de él, yo ya no puedo más" Meg entra en la cabaña hecha una furia, al parecer no eres el único que ha tenido visitas incómodas del ángel. Cas está fuera, en el coche sales a convencerle de que pase, al menos podrá confirmar si los huesos que tenéis valdrán para el arma. Aún está con su locura hippy-pacifista pero entra.

Os dice por qué ha buscado a Meg. Los ángeles que llevaron al profeta a casa han muerto. Interrogar a Cas es una pesadilla, entre desvaríos sobre monos cautivos y su miedo al enfrentamiento logras comprender que Kevin ha sido capturado por los leviatanes.

Eso explica que Crowley no haya aparecido, Roman puede haberle atrapado. Al menos Castiel está seguro de que el joven profeta está vivo. Meg se da cuenta de vuestro hechizo para llamar al Rey del infierno. Apenas puedes decir que no ha funcionado cuando el irritante demonio hace su entrada.

El cara a cara entre Cas y el pomposo demonio no puede ser más surrealista. No hablan el mismo idioma, la furia homicida de Crowley da paso a su lado práctico cuando se da cuenta de que el ángel es inofensivo. Respiras aliviado cuando te muestra un vial con sangre.

Dick Roman ha hecho un trato con él, el problema es que un Leviatán no tiene nada con qué negociar con un demonio. Por eso la sangre es suya y no la de cualquier otro como le exigió el líder de los bocazas. "Cas y su amiguita pueden vivir porque vas a necesitar su ayuda" dice justo antes de largarse.

Sólo tenéis un disparo, el hueso sólo funciona una vez. Castiel no va a acompañaros, para que te conformes te ha preparado un bocadillo todo natural, uno para ti, otro para Sam. No puedes razonar con su locura, es inútil. Tendréis que hacer esto Sam y tú, solos ¿Qué más puedes hacer? Vais a la sede de Sucrocorp dónde Dick Roman tiene una junta de accionistas por la adquisición de la empresa. Sólo va a permanecer en las oficinas hoy y mañana.

Sam pone en práctica lo que le enseñó Charlie, se conecta a la red se seguridad privada del edificio (tú también sabes hacerlo, pero a ti te enseñó Frank). Vais a comprender por qué Crowley dijo que necesitabais a Cas.

"Ahí está el capullo" Señalas en una de las cámaras la presencia del jefe de los leviatanes. El problema es que está en más de un sitio a la vez. Dick se ha clonado en un montón de falsos Romans y sólo tienes un disparo. Os quedáis en el coche impotentes. Sam ve a la camarera del hotel dónde alojaste a la chica con síndrome de Estocolmo vampiril, cree que es Bobby.

Lamentablemente tu hermano tiene razón. Ves cómo tiene que dejar KO a la muchacha y te trae la petaca del viejo que estaba oculta en la furgoneta dónde lo interceptó. Aquí no podéis hacer nada, no tienes forma de saber quién es el gran capullo.

Es tu último intento para convencer a Castiel para que te ayude. Mañana con su ayuda o sin ella irás por Roman y todo habrá acabado de una forma u otra. Sam trata de proteger al ángel de tus reproches. Vale, tu hermano sabe por lo que está pasando Cas, pero Sam luchó con uñas y dientes hasta que su cabeza dejó de funcionar del todo. El tipo es un ángel ¡por el amor de Dios! Debería sobreponerse y acompañaros, no le estás pidiendo que mate a nadie, sólo que te diga a quién debes matar tú. Es inútil, como todas las veces anteriores.

Bobby aparece en la cabaña. Deseabas que no lo hubiera hecho porque te recuerda algo que debes hacer y que pensabas que quizás podrías evitar si murieras mañana. Pero comprendes que le debes eso al viejo, se lo debes a él y a Sam, te lo debes a ti mismo. Es una despedida definitiva y te parte en dos el alma echar su petaca al fuego. No puedes hablar y Sam tampoco. Sólo veis como el fantasma desaparece con una sonrisa.

Ya no estás enfadado con Cas, ya no importa, le pides un favor que no tiene porqué ir contra sus nuevos principios. Recoges tu coche, tu nena, si vas a morir hoy va a ser con las botas puestas y entrando en el campo de batalla a toda velocidad con "Born to be wild" a todo volumen por los altavoces.

Sin embargo Sam y tú no estáis solos, volvéis a tener a Cas a vuestro lado, incluso Meg se apunta. Ella hace de señuelo mientras Cas y tú por un lado y Sam por otro os coláis en las oficinas de Sucrocorp.

Te escondes de cinco o seis falsos capullos hasta que dais con el auténtico en los laboratorios de control de calidad. Sólo tienes una oportunidad y aprovechas que está atacando a Castiel para clavarle un hueso en el pecho. Se burla de ti, como esperabas, se confía.

Cas lo sujeta y tú lo apuñalas con el arma que tanto ha costado conseguir. El leviatán se ríe y todo a vuestro alrededor parece contraerse y dilatarse como un corazón enorme que late con vosotros dentro. Ves a Sam entrar en el laboratorio con alguien más y después pierdes el conocimiento.

Cuando despiertas ha oscurecido, has debido estar inconsciente durante horas. Castiel te ayuda a levantarte del suelo, ya no tiene esa mirada de locura, vuelve a ser él mismo. No entiendes por qué estás en mitad del bosque, ¿y Sam? Apenas tienes tiempo de asumir que estás en el Purgatorio cuando te ves rodeado por media docena de criaturas dispuestas a destrozarte.

Te vuelves hacia el ángel, tienes que sacarlo de aquí, pero ha desaparecido. Estás solo. Sacas el cuchillo mata-demonios de la chaqueta y te dispones a vender cara tu piel. Acabarás con ellos, buscarás a Cas y esperarás a que tu hermano te saque porque Sam no permitirá que te quedes aquí atrapado para siempre.

Todo es sangre, suciedad, muerte a tu alrededor, una lucha sin fin, nada nuevo para tí.

**_Continuará**


	46. Epílogo: La mirada de Sam

_**Pues he terminado, he sido un poco plasta, lo se. No volveré a hacerlo**_

_**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí conmigo**_

* * *

**Epílogo: La mirada de Sam**

Sam Winchester entró en el laboratorio en el mismo instante en que su hermano clavaba el hueso manchado de sangre en el cuello de Dick Roman. Instintivamente, cubrió al chaval que lo acompañaba cuando el leviatán explotó.

Se giró lentamente incapaz de comprender qué estaba pasando. La paredes, los muebles, el suelo, estaban manchados de la sangre negra del monstruo. No había rastro de Dean o de Castiel. Quizás el ángel reaccionó en el último segundo y se llevó a su hermano a un lugar seguro. Kevin Tran, el chaval que lo acompañaba insistía en que tenían que irse. Los leviatanes iban a cogerles si seguían en el mismo lugar en que había muerto su jefe.

El cazador no podía reaccionar, esperaba que su hermano volviera de un momento a otro, "¿Y si Castiel no pudo llevárselo a tiempo?" pensó una fracción de segundo, pero desechó la idea porque no podía aceptar que Dean hubiera muerto en la explosión que acabó con Roman.

- No hay motivos para preocuparse por los leviatanes – la mirada del Winchester se posó confundida en el demonio de negro que sonreía con una satisfacción evidente – tengo un ejército de demonios ahí fuera, encargándose de ellos, corta la cabeza y el cuerpo caerá después de todo…

Pero Sam no podía seguir el razonamiento del rey del infierno porque no le importaba lo más mínimo. Tenía otra cosa en la cabeza y Crowley sabía qué era. El demonio había querido deshacerse de los Winchester en cuanto comprendió que no era tan sencillo manipularlos como todos tendían a creer. Ambos hermanos habían derrotado a enemigos mucho más poderosos que el antiguo demonio de cruces de caminos, porque todos habían cometido el error de subestimarlos.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de matar a uno de ellos, pero no merecía la pena, los Winchester no funcionaban el uno sin el otro, ya lo había visto antes. Dean sin Sam había sido un pobre borracho depresivo durante todo un año, tenía la curiosidad más que suficiente para dejarle vivir y comprobar cómo sería al contrario para un Sam sin nadie a quien recurrir y sin formar parte de ningún plan para liberar a Lucifer.

- Ese hueso tenía bastante retroceso, las armas de Dios suelen tenerlo. Deberían poner una advertencia en la caja – era la respuesta del demonio al "¿dónde está Dean?" del Winchester.

El cazador por fin pareció que comprendía que su hermano había muerto. El rey del infierno chasqueó sus dedos y dos demonios se llevaron a Kevin antes de que reaccionara. Crowley no esperaba que el Winchester lo hiciera, casi sentía compasión por él.

- Ya tienes lo que querías – dijo cínicamente, no iba a matarle pero disfrutaría de este momento de victoria que se había ganado a pulso - Dick está muerto, salvaste al mundo. Y yo al menos merezco al profeta de premio. Lo siento, alce. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte con todo lo que tienes que digerir ahora mismo. Pero… todo indica que estás total y auténticamente... solo.

El demonio se marchó, y Sam se quedó en mitad del laboratorio intentando asimilar que era cierto, que estaba solo, que su hermano no volvería jamás. Dean había sido la única persona que siempre estaba ahí para él, en cada ocasión que le había necesitado Dean encontraba la manera de estar ahí.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer. Si había muerto ¿debía encontrar la manera de resucitarlo? Estaría en el cielo, por fin estaría en paz. ¿Tenía derecho a quitarle eso sólo porque le necesitaba?

Salió de las oficinas y consiguió poner en marcha el destrozado impala. Si debía respetar su promesa (aquella que se habían hecho decenas de veces cuando cada uno de ellos se había enfrentado a la muerte, aquella que ninguno había sido capaz de respetar sin luchar: vivir sin el otro), no podía seguir cazando pues cada trabajo era recordar a su hermano y recordar que nunca volvería. Aún no podía aceptarlo, esperaría, Cas era un ángel y por muy loco que estuviera siempre encontraba la forma de ayudarles.

Tardó semanas en perder la esperanza en que Castiel le devolviera a su hermano. Después arregló el coche y viajó sin rumbo. En la primera parada tiró sus identificaciones falsas. En la segunda, rompió con su pasado por completo.

**FIN**


End file.
